Heart Of Sword
by Arashi Shinomori
Summary: EN HIATUS TEMPORAL HASTA NUEVO AVISO / AU / RyoSaku & MomoAnn
1. Lo que nos hace Falta

Tennis no Oujisama no es mío... sino de Takeshi Konomi. Esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro (por desgracia porque necesito dinero), el título del fanfic es el título del tercer y quinto ending de Rurouni Kenshin, y ese ending pertenece a T.M. Revolution. Espero que les guste este capítulo reescrito jajaja.

**Heart Of Sword**

Autora: Arashi Shinomori

Capítulo 1: Lo que nos hace falta.

Era Tokugawa, año 1866 (Era Keiou). Kyoto, Japón.

En plena guerra entre el Bakufu (los del lado del Shogun) y los patriotas (los Ishinshishi), existía un grupo de asesinos que mataban a sangre fría a sus víctimas. Pertenecían al clan de los Ishinshishi de Choushuu. El grupo de temidos asesinos de las sombras era conocido como "Seigaku".

- ¡Tsubame Gaeshi!- gritó un joven. En ese minuto se escuchó el sonido de una espada atravesar el cuerpo de alguien, luego un grito de dolor y finalmente el estruendo de un cuerpo cayendo a la acera.

Era una noche perfecta para asesinatos a sangre fría: La única luz natural que había era la de la luna teñida de rojo sangre que hacía despertar la sed de los asesinos. Por eso es que nuevamente ocurrió una pelea entre los dos bandos en guerra.

- ¡Syusuke! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó un muchacho pelirrojo acercándose al otro joven que había gritado anteriormente.

- Sí- hizo una pausa y agregó maquiavélicamente. – Este Shinsengumi no me dio problemas- todo esto con una sonrisa sádica. - Estúpidos perros del Shogun- susurró mirando con odio un grupo de cadáveres en el suelo que habían caído ante los dos jóvenes de no más de veinticinco años.

- Tezuka-bushou nos va a regañar si no nos damos prisa- acotó el pelirrojo

- Sí, Eiji- respondió el primero.

Así, luego de terminada su tarea, partieron hacia una posada que el grupo de los Ishin destinaba para sus hombres.

Los dos pertenecían al grupo asesino Seigaku, el cual fue creado por un joven genio de la espada: Kunimitsu Tezuka. Este grupo se había unido a los patriotas un poco después de su creación, exactamente hacía diez años atrás, cuando Tezuka tenía quince años.

Los dos espadachines, momentos después, llegaron a un viejo edificio japonés. Era la posada que les habían asignado y donde debía reunirse todo el grupo después de que hubiesen terminado la misión que les habían encargado.

Entraron y se encontraron a una mujer, ya anciana, que vestía un kimono y escribía algo en una hoja de papel y pincel. Ella dirigió su vista hacia los dos jóvenes, les sonrió y les deseó las buenas noches. Ellos simplemente hicieron una reverencia con la cabeza y entraron tranquilamente por la posada.

Estuvieron caminando por un largo pasillo hasta llegar al patio del lugar. Necesitaban asearse un poco las ropas luego de aquel derramamiento de sangre.

Sacaron agua del pozo y se dedicaron a limpiarse bien.

Uno de los jóvenes, de cabellos rubios y ojos color calipso, miró atentamente el balde, donde se reflejaba la luna roja sangre. Sonrió tranquilamente, como si no hubiese hecho nada malo y tomó algo de agua y una toalla. Él era Fuji Syusuke, un genio que se podía comparar con Souji Okita de los Shinsengumi, pero a diferencia del Miburo, Syusuke escondía su sadismo y el gusto de derramar sangre detrás de una sonrisa amena.

El segundo joven, de cabellos rojizos y ojos azules, se le quedó mirando, esperando el agua. Tenía una mirada gatuna que podía captar cualquier movimiento y sus reflejos eran mucho mejores que los samurái promedio. Era Kikumaru Eiji. Y, aunque él era más bien alegre, ahora estaba más concentrado en terminar su trabajo lo más rápido posible.

Syusuke le pasó un poco de agua a Kikumaru para que pudiera lavar sus ropas. Y ya cuando los dos terminaron, entraron a la posada y se dirigieron a una habitación bastante amplia. En ella encontraron una mesa de madera pequeña, un par de cómodos cojines alrededor de ésta, para poder sentarse, y a cinco jóvenes sentados bebiendo un poco de sake.

Uno de estos chicos tenía enfrente una botellita de porcelana que servía para guardar sake. Él tenía los ojos color violeta con un brillo muy especial, además poseía un cabello azabache. Se llamaba Takeshi Momoshiro y fue uno de los primeros en darse cuenta quién iba a entrar en esa habitación.

Los otros cuatro jóvenes voltearon a ver la entrada de la habitación en la cual estaban.

- ¡Eiji, Syusuke-sempai, al fin llegaron! - gritó Momoshiro al verlos entrar.

- Momo-chan, ya estás tomando sake jajaja. – respondió Eiji riéndose alegremente

- No puedo evitarlo Eiji, aquí sirven un muy buen sake jajaja. - respondió Takeshi felizmente

Kikumaru se sentó al lado de Momoshiro y este último le ofreció un poco de licor que estaba bebiendo.

- Syusuke, ¿no has visto de casualidad a Tezuka y a O'chibi cuando ibas llegando a la posada? - preguntó un joven de corto cabello negro y singular flequillo, siendo el vice capitán del grupo: Oishi Syuchiro.

- Mmh… la verdad es que no los he visto llegar. - comentó Syusuke tranquilamente.

- Existe un ochenta porciento de probabilidad de que Tezuka y O'chibi se estén enfrentando en este mismo instante. – agregó un joven de cabello oscuro y gafas blancas, siendo un entrenador y espía bastante bueno: Inui Sadaharu.

- No digas eso, Sadaharu. No es bueno que miembros de un mismo grupo se estén peleando. Eso lo sabe muy bien Tezuka. - acotó Oishi.

- Saa… No creas todo lo que te comenta Tezuka, Oishi-san. - acotó Fuji abriendo los ojos, acto que él hacía cuando hablaba muy en serio. - Él mismo me dijo que deseaba enfrentarse a O'chibi. - agregó.

Los tres jóvenes más mayores y más altos en jerarquía guardaron silencio por un instante. Kawamura Takashi, otro joven samurái perteneciente al grupo, pero un poco más bajo en jerarquía se levantó de su asiento y preguntó si alguien deseaba algo para beber. Luego de que todos respondieron, fue a buscar los pedidos.

Las llamas de las velas danzaban fervorosamente ante las miradas de todos los chicos ahí presentes, mientras iluminaban buena parte de la habitación y le daban un curioso color anaranjado al rostro de los asesinos.

UuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuU

Ya acercándose a la periferia de Kyoto se desarrollaba una cruel masacre en esta época de guerra. Increíblemente dos patriotas habían decidido arreglar cuentas con un grupo de diez Shinsengumi que patrullaban ese sector. E iban ganando.

- Mada Mada Dane. - dijo arrogantemente Echizen Ryoma, luego de haber atravesado con la katana a un tipo que se le acercó ferozmente.

- ¡CHIQUILLO INSOLENTE! – gritó otro de los Miburo y se lanzó al ataque al igual que otro par que quedaba. Pero Ryoma aunque era el menor de los samurái pertenecientes a Seigaku, era muy bueno en el arte matar, así que en un par de segundos sus atacantes pasaron a mejor vida.

- Ya les dije: Mada Mada Dane. No me hagan repetírselos de nuevo. - sonrió sarcásticamente.

Ryoma terminó con su encargo nocturno y se permitió bajar la guardia para observar la luna. Habían pasado apenas unos minutos y él ya había acabado con su "porción". Aún así, estaba aburrido.

-Ryoma, ¿terminaste? – preguntó su capitán inexpresivamente. Él también había demorado poco, pero no bajó la guardia por un instante.

Después de todo, era Kunimitsu Tezuka de quien estamos hablando. Y él sabía que habían más bastardos escondidos que iban a hacerles frente muy pronto.

Echizen miró a su capitán y sacó un pañuelo de las mangas de su gi azul, luego lo ocupó para limpiar la sangre de su adorada espada.

En ese momento, un samurái, que no pertenecía al Shinsen pero sí a ese bando, decidió aprovechar la guardia baja de Ryoma y así poder enfrentarlo.

Desenfundó su espada y corriendo se dirigió a Echizen para poder atravesarle el cuello con la katana. Pero Ryoma se dio cuenta de ello y en una fracción de segundo alcanzó a frenarlo.

Adiós elemento sorpresa, se dijo el samurái.

Intercambiaron un par de sablazos. Ryoma estaba impresionado de ese espadachín, pues tenía una técnica muy buena en cuanto al manejo de espadas. El hombre no se quedaba atrás ante las técnicas del más joven de Seigaku. Y eso era muy difícil de encontrar por esa época.

Echizen examinó a su oponente. Era un hombre de contextura delgada y cabello negro como cualquier japonés promedio. No había nada de particular en él. A excepción de sus ojos rojizos y un extraño brillo en ellos. Algo como… ¿determinación?

El espadachín se lanzó nuevamente al ataque, luego de notar la distracción del chiquillo que tenía al frente. Ryoma despertó y se defendió en fracciones de segundos nuevamente. El mocoso tenía buenos reflejos, se dijo el hombre.

Ryoma, por su parte, dirigió su vista a un arbusto de camelias que estaba cerca. Perfecto, ya tenía un plan para derrotar al tipo.

Sin que él samurái se diera cuenta, se escabulló detrás del arbusto el cual era bastante amplio como para esconderse y hacer que el espadachín cayera en su trampa.

Y así fue.

El guerrero notó la ausencia de su oponente y decidió buscarlo por su presencia, el cual era muy fácil de encontrar por las ansias de matar que tenía. Estaba detrás del arbusto de camelias.

Se acercó en puntillas. Su katana estaba lista para derramar sangre de otra víctima más esa noche.

Tomó la espada con las dos manos y la levantó por encima de su cabeza. Si tenía suerte… lo cortaría por la mitad, y sino al menos lo podría dejar inconsciente y luego matarlo tranquilamente.

Sonrió para sus adentros. El mocoso ya era suyo.

Agarró vuelo y lo atacó. Sintió que algo caía al suelo y ahora se permitió bajar la guardia.

- Tuviste mala suerte muchacho. - dijo con voz ronca.

Observó el bulto pero no podía definir si estaba vivo o muerto por la oscuridad. Se agachó para verlo mejor y con horror descubrió que era el tronco de la camelia que cayó sobre un par de pañuelos para así disimular el sonido sordo de su caída. Desesperado se dio vuelta y se encontró con el mocoso. Entonces sintió como el terror se apoderó de su cuerpo.

- No anciano, tú la tuviste. - corrigió Ryoma luego de materializarse detrás de él y después le atravesó la garganta con su katana.

El cuerpo cayó al suelo. Ahora sí su trabajo había terminado y aunque el anciano lo entretuvo bastante no fue lo suficiente como para que mereciera seguir viviendo. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse cuando sintió unos susurros.

- Mal… Maldición… - dijo dificultosamente el espadachín. - Yo… yo quería ver… la… nueva… mente… - Ryoma comenzó a acercarse nuevamente a él. - no… mo… moriré ahora… Hi… ja… mía…

- Ojalá que te vaya mejor en el infierno. - le deseó fríamente Ryoma y lo remató con su espada.

Extrañamente se percibió un aroma como a jazmines blancos.

- ¿Estás bien, Ryoma? - le preguntó Tezuka, acercándose a él.

- Sí, Bushou.

- Volvamos entonces. Ya hemos terminado la misión.

Echizen Ryoma posó sus ojos ámbares por última vez los cuerpos que estaban tirados por las calles de Kyoto. Especialmente la del espadachín. Y recordó como la mirada de éste perdía su brillo conforme pasaban los segundos próximos a su muerte. Luego caminó en la dirección en la que iba su capitán.

Mientras los dos iban camino a la posada, vieron a varios de los Ishin que corrían en dirección opuesta. Iban a limpiar un poco el desastre que habían hecho esa noche. Uno de ellos le avisó a Tezuka que las pagas pronto se las mandarían.

Ryoma se dio cuenta que el espadachín le había hecho un corte en el brazo. No era nada grave al menos, apenas le rozó la piel y más bien parecía un rasguño. Aún así le dolía bastante y sangraba un poco. Sin embargo le restó importancia, salvo por el hecho de que hacía tiempo que nadie lo había herido como ahora.

Llegaron a la posada ya. Estaban un poco cansados, era muy tarde.

Adentro, los otros muchachos pensaban lo mismo. Oishi había mandado a acostarse a la gran mayoría mientras él esperaba a Tezuka.

Y ya cuando comenzaron a levantarse de sus asientos, Kunimitsu los saludó y les explicó lo de la paga. Y después pudieron irse a dormir tranquilamente.

Excepto Ryoma. Él se quedó en la habitación un poco pues no tenía sueño.

Al frente suyo había un espejo y al mirar su propio reflejo notó que tenía un poco de sangre en la cara. Decidió salir y limpiarse bien.

Salió por el pasillo donde Eiji y Syusuke antes habían pasado y llegó hasta el pozo. Sacó agua y se lavó la cara.

Entonces sintió un ruido.

Sus sentidos se pusieron alerta. Había alguien extraño en la posada.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina.

El extraño estaba en la habitación con la mesita.

Volvió hacia ese lugar pero no notó a nadie. Se sentó, cruzando las piernas y colocó su katana entre medio de ellas. Esperó a ver si el extraño volvía para así rebanarle el cuello.

Pero no vino nunca.

Esperó por si volvía a escuchar el ruido, pero no pasó nada. Lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido del reloj.

Tic Tac… Tic Tac… Tic Tac…

Fue bajando su volumen… Lentamente…

Y de repente una silueta se materializó detrás de él. Ryoma abrió los ojos sorpresivamente.

- Echizen… Ryoma… TÚ nos has matado… - dijo tenebrosamente apareciéndose ahora delante de él.

Alrededor ya no estaba la habitación de la posada. Sino que praderas llenas de esqueletos humanos y el cielo nublado de color rojo sangre.

- Maldito mocoso… por tu culpa hemos muerto… - dijeron más siluetas con odio.

- Ahora sabrás lo que es estar en el infierno… ASESINO.

Desesperadamente Ryoma empezó a correr. Pero más y más fantasmas aparecían delante de él dispuestos a arrastrarlo al infierno con ellos. Y aunque tenía una katana amarada al cinto, no le servía para nada.

Corría y corría pero no se podía esconder y cada vez se unían más espíritus en la cruzada para arrastrarlo al infierno.

- ¡O'CHIBI DESPIERTA! - le gritó Eiji preocupado.

- E… Eiji-sempai... - dijo Echizen exaltado. Recorrió el lugar donde estaba con su mirada gatuna y descubrió con alivio que era la habitación de la posada.

- O'chibi tenías una pesadilla. - le explicó Kikumaru tranquilamente. – Incluso llegaste a gritar.

Guardaron silencio un minuto. Ryoma quedó perdido entre sus pensamientos y Eiji preparaba un poco de té. Quería tranquilizar al menor.

Y también tranquilizarse él.

- Toma O'chibi. Ojalá puedas calmarte. – extendió una taza de humeante té verde con una sonrisa.

- Gracias.

- No hay de qué.

Y otra vez quedaron en silencio. Pronto amanecería y no parecía una buena noche para irse a dormir.

- Eiji-sempai…

- Dime O'chibi.

- ¿Qué hace despierto a estas horas?

- Mmh… No me gusta tener pesadillas en la noche. – reclamó como un niño pequeño.

- ¿Eh?

- Mejor bebe el té. Ayuda bastante a relajarse. Mi madre lo tomaba mucho cuando perdía la paciencia con mis hermanitos.

Ryoma guardó silencio y bebió su té. Kikumaru hizo lo mismo.

Y amaneció.

UuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuU

Un par de mujeres llevaban enorme pilas de bandejas con el desayuno preparado para por lo menos treinta hombres. La posada estaba llena de espadachines y había que alimentarlos a todos correctamente. Así lo tenían estipulado con Katsura-sama.

Entre los treinta, estaban los nueve chicos de Seigaku pero no de buen humor.

Algunos de ellos ni siquiera probaron bocado alguno. Cosa bastante extraña para las sirvientas, pues estaban acostumbradas a pelear con los chicos pues pedían hasta su décima ración diaria de desayuno. E incluso sufrían de robos en la cocina. Todo a cuenta de Seigaku.

Pero ahora todos tuvieron su cuota de pesadillas. Era increíble que apenas diez años matando gente pasaran la cuenta así de rápido. Hacía una semana que nadie del grupo podía dormir bien. Y eso los estaba preocupando… mucho. Los más grandes asesinos de la historia parecían ahora unos bebes asustadizos. Y eso les daba rabia.

Tezuka era bien conocido por eliminar cualquier estorbo en su misión. Aún cuando ese estorbo estuviese en su propio equipo de trabajo. Hacía un par de meses el grupo había sido reducido a nueve por la misma razón: había gente incompetente.

Lo cual no era muy raro en esa época. Pero la sola idea asustaba bastante. Después de todo, en tiempos de guerra, se apreciaba enormemente la vida propia.

Y los chicos de Seigaku no eran la excepción.

Ryoma apartó los palillos de sí. Era una bonita mañana y él parecía más calmado que de costumbre. Si hacía un par de años le hubieran dicho que iba a tener miedo de que Tezuka lo matara por ser mal al grupo, le habría rebanado el cuello a ese "alguien" que osara abrir su gran y estúpida boca.

Pero ahora no era así.

Miró a Tezuka de reojo. Apenas un par de semanas atrás pensaba que ése era un muy buen sistema para alejar a la escoria de los Ishin. Ahora no quería ni siquiera tocar el tema.

No logró entender desde hacía cuánto que había caído tan bajo como para ser una tranca a Seigaku. Pensó en la única meta que se había propuesto en su vida y descubrió con horror que a este paso no la cumpliría.

Gruñó sin darse cuenta y llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

- Debemos hablar. – dijo de pronto Tezuka con voz fría y dura.

Ryoma notó entonces que estaban solos y que ya ni siquiera tenía comida al frente suyo. Además que había una horrible tensión en el aire.

- Estoy pensando seriamente en ir a ver a Ryuzaki-sensei.

De pronto todos soltaron el aire.

- ¿Por qué dices eso, Tezuka? - preguntó Oishi preocupado.

El capitán se tomó un momento para pensar. No podía decirles que había notado bajas de rendimiento en todo el grupo e incluso en sí mismo. Eso iba en contra de la primera regla que había impuesto a Seigaku: Si hay bajo rendimiento de algún integrante se debía asesinar a éste, antes que él se diese cuenta.

Exceptuándolo a él, pues si el grupo se acababa por la misma regla, él tenía como obligación hacerse el harakiri. Se lo había prometido a sí mismo.

Y promesas son promesas.

- Hay algo que Ryuzaki-sensei no nos enseñó. – hizo una pausa, como buscando las palabras correctas para decir bien su idea. – Nunca aprendimos el porqué estamos peleando ahora. – y al notar las caras confundidas de todos sus compañeros agregó- Estoy seguro de que… sino descubrimos eso, Seigaku no podrá seguir existiendo.

- ¿Por qué dice eso, Bushou? - preguntó Momoshiro seriamente. Sacando de la duda a varios de los presentes.

- Dime Momoshiro, ¿para qué lado estamos peleando?

- Para los Ishinshishi.

- Y… ¿sabes porqué elegimos este grupo? O ¿sabes por qué estamos peleando?

Y ahí la atmosfera se volvió confusa y silenciosa. Todos habían olvidado exactamente porqué habían empezado a usar la espada. Porqué peleaban. Porqué estaban ahí. Porqué se habían unido. Habían olvidado todo al comenzar a matar gente.

- Por eso necesitamos ir a ver a Ryuzaki-sensei. – hizo una pausa y agregó- Prepárense, partiremos mañana.

UuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuU

_**Notas de Autora **__**(Resumidas)**__**:**_

_¡Hola a todas! Jajaja He aquí otro fic RyoSaku jajaja ¿cómo la ven? Así que ojala que les guste y pues, cualquier error de años o batallas, para todas las fans del Japón Medieval, sorry es que me gustará mucho RurouKen, pero en años soy la cosa más despistada que hay v-v (Aún así, haré mi mayor esfuerzo para no equivocarme... y como esto durará hasta como para las guerras Boshin)_

_¡Buenas! Creo que este fic sí será largo. Más que "¿Cita con un Basketbolista!" _

_Jejeje, supongo que todo esto debe ser bastante confuso (para mí también así que no las culpo)... Digamos que luego de leer Rurouni Kenshin (su manga jeje) me entraron ganas de hacer un poquito de la investigación de la Era Tokugawa a la Era Meiji y de paso se me ocurrió el fic. Ya di un aviso, así que creo que este es mi regreso nOn (creo que yo soy la única entusiasmada con eso v-vU) Lamento que tengan que leer estas cosas, pero a estas alturas de la noche... es mejor no agregar mucho n-nU_

_Necesito hablar del Rating por que debo aclarar unas cosas. Esto no va a ser suavecito. Van a ver gente muriéndose... Así que supongo que empecemos con T y dejémoslo allí. Y lo más probable es que incluya lemon (¿de a dónde salió tanta basura en mi cabecita? TT. Así que, para no hacer de todo esto una embarrada y no tener problemas con la gente menor y sus padres, diré que a pesar del tono de todo este fic (que creo que exageré), __**que los lectores que sean menores de edad, se hagan responsables de lo que leen**__. Lo dejo bien claro, para no tener problemas después._

_De hecho no sé como lo haré para escribir el lemon... Pero me las arreglaré. Lo que me preocupan es que ustedes se vean expuestos por culpa de mi imaginación..._

_Ya bueno, pasando a otras cosas jejeje, ¿qué tal les pareció?_

_Bueno, si me falta algo que explicar, lo haré en el próximo capítulo. Si no entienden algo, me lo pueden preguntar en los reviews. _

_Lo de las técnicas de espada con nombres de tiros del tenis... Sin comentarios, solo que me falta imaginación para ello v-vU Pero pronto las nombraré jeje._

_Lo del título del fic... ¡No se me ocurrió nada mejor! TT Además va con el fic xDD Pero bueno el señor TM Revolution se enojaría si se entera jeje su canción que fue el tercer ending y también el quinto de RK es de él y es el título jeje._

_Y lo de que Momo y Eiji tomen sake. Tranquilas, no son alcohólicos jeje. Solo que, eso para mí es bastante varonil n-nU_

_Bueno, eso es todo. Ojalá les guste y DEJEN REVIEWS. ¡Nos vemos y Cuídense!_

**Notas de Autora (2ª de Febrero, 2009)**

¡Uy! Deberían ver cuánto es lo que quedó del capítulo original. Se sorprenderían jajaja.

Decidí editar este fanfic por la sencilla razón de que perdí la inspiración luego de esa famosa excusa de "actualizaré en dos semanas" (me doy vergüenza yo misma). Bueno y como en dos años no volvió nunca, decidí leer el fanfic de nuevo y me dio más vergüenza al leer los primeros capítulos. Noté con mucha risa y espanto a la vez que las hice leer basura en algunas partes y casi me auto castigo. Así que decidí comenzar a reeditar para no volver a sonrojarme por lo que había escrito y de paso hacer que la inspiración volviese.

Y aquí estoy pues. De las catorce hojas originales quedaron ocho. Imagínense.

Como reeditar para mí es fácil, pero aburrido, comenzaré a subir los capítulos nuevos cada domingo (excepto hoy, pero se perdona porque es la madrugada del lunes, así que está cerca del domingo). Espero que puedan esperarme cada semana.

Entonces hasta el próximo domingo. Cuídense y que la pasen bien. Muchas gracias por leerme de nuevo y ojalá me perdonen por la falta de movimiento en los casi dos años. Nos vemos.


	2. Abriendo los Ojos

No tengo ánimos de nada TT sólo sé que soy una floja y que necesito mayor fuerza de voluntad para no dañar a lectoras tan buenas como ustedes que se esmeran en esperar esta historia, cuando la verdad es que lo único que hago es vaguear en mi casa sin saber que hacer cuando podría utilizar ese tiempo para escribir un pedazo en el cuaderno borrador donde tengo esta historia. Gomenansai.

Dissclairmer: Prince of Tennis es de… Takeshi Konomi cha chan! Solo él tuvo la oportunidad de plasmar esta historia de tenistas en papel, así que él merece todo el crédito. Yo solo tomo prestado a los personajes y a los sucesos de la historia de Japón... así que más encima el Shinsengumi ni los Ishinshishi no son invención mía T-T (Y yo que quería a Tochizou Hijitaka! T-T)

Heart Of Sword

Autora: Arashi Shinomori

Capítulo 2: Abriendo los ojos

- "Entonces alístense, porque partiremos mañana por la mañana"- dijo Tezuka, luego de tomar la taza de té que tenía enfrente y tomar un sobro de ésta.

Así, todo el grupo continuó con el desayuno, hablando de todo y nada, mientras parecía que todo estaba tan normal como siempre debió haber estado.

Más allá de eso, nada importante había ocurrido, así que el día pasó como normalmente como lo hacen los otros.

Y ya para la noche, Tezuka había conseguido hablar con el dueño de la posada para explicarle que no estarían quedándose en el lugar. Además, le mandó un mensaje a Katsura para así pedirle que cuando los Ishin de Choushuu de verdad los necesitasen, que le informaran. Realmente eran demasiados trámites para sólo salir de Kyoto una temporada.

En cambio, los demás, había aprovechado el día para disfrutar antes del entrenamiento con su antigua maestra.

Momoshiro, en compañía de Eiji, hicieron un gran robo a la cocina de la posada. Su botín fueron más de diez botellas de sake.

- "Es que no hay mejor sake que éste"- dijo Takeshi sonriendo con varias botellas de licor en sus brazos. Mientras Eiji asentía.

Syusuke salió al patio a observar los árboles. El era aficionado a las pinturas Ukiyo-e, por lo tanto, aprovechó de hacer un par de pinturas de aquella posada. Quizás, cuando volviese a su casa algún día, se las mostraría a su hermano menor, al cual le encantaban aquellas pinturas.

Kaoru y Ryoma, por separado eso sí, comenzaron a entrenar un poco con la espada para que su maestra no los encuentre con mala condición.

Kawamura, Syuichiroh y Sadaharu, descansaban y uno que otro leía un libro cerca del patio. Se estaban relajando, antes de que llegase la hora de marchar.

Y ya para la noche, aunque las visitas nocturnas no habían cesado, los chicos parecían más tranquilos.

UuUuUuUuUuU

En una casita a las ya afueras de la ciudad de Kyoto, vivía una dulce jovencita de apenas dieciséis años de edad.

Vestía siempre Kimonos de colores alegres, además de usar dos trenzas extensas en su cabello castaño. Así mostraba su infantil y tierno carácter.

La muchachita estaba barriendo la entrada de su casa, bastante tranquila, mientras tarareaba una dulce canción. Sin embargo, en aquella escena llena de paz, el sonido de un pedazo de madera rompiéndose alertó a la joven. Dándose cuenta de que tenía parte del mango de la escoba en sus manos y el otro pedazo estaba en el suelo, botado.

En el fondo, la escoba se había partido en dos.

- "¡Ya es la quinta vez en esta semana!"- exclamó algo enfadada- "Esto, en realidad, parece ser un mal presagio"- tomó la escoba partida en dos y entró a su casa para ver cómo poder arreglarla.

Minutos después volvió a salir de su casa y llegó hasta la entrada, con la escoba ya reparada, según ella. Porque la verdad, había unido ambos extremos con una cuerda. Y de hecho, en el mango ya se podían contar cinco de esta especie de nudos.

- "Necesito una escoba nueva"- se dijo mientras continuaba barriendo.

UuUuUuUuUuU

El grupo asesino ya había salido de Kyoto y todo parecía ir bastante bien. A pesar de que Momoshiro y Eiji debieron entregar casi todas sus botellas de sake, porque el dueño de la posada se había enterado del robo. Así se retrasó el viaje, entre las disculpas, las entregas del licor y el hecho de que Takeshi y Kikumaru habían sacado u par de Onigiris "para el viaje".

Como Tezuka se dio cuenta de ello, ya estando muy lejos de la posada como para ir a devolver la comida, no pudo hacer mucho. Sólo le quedaba obligar a los "cleptómanos de comida" a que compartieran su botín.

Así que la merienda fue una Onigiri con un poco de sake, pues Eiji se guardó un par de botellas, por si lo descubrían.

Ryoma miró la taza con licor en su interior que Oishi mandó a comprar para servir el sake. Algo que podemos decir del muchacho, es que odiaba el licor.

- "Momo-sempai¿lo quiere?"- preguntó el chico sin dar mucho rodeo y bastante serio.

- "¡SI!"- exclamó respondiendo el aludido.

- "Tome"- y le pasó la taza.

- "O'chibi, sino lo tomas te dará sed"- le dijo Syuichiroh- "Sé que no es lo mejor... Pero será mejor que lo tomes".

Momoshiro le devolvió la taza y continuó comiendo tranquilamente.

Ryoma se comió ya la Onigiri y siguió mirando la taza con sake, esta vez con algo de asco. Tragó saliva, nervioso, y se tomó el licor rápidamente.

Luego, continuaron su camino, pero al pasar por un puesto que ofrecía dulces a los viajeros, Tezuka volvió a notar como Eiji y Momo tomaban un par de estos dulces.

- "Ellos no cambian... "- pensó- "Al parecer, la vida en Shangai está bastante dura".

UuUuUuUuUuU

La muchachita de trenzas continuó barriendo sin que la escoba se le partiese de nuevo.

Al menos le volvió la buena suerte.

Sonrió y decidió entrarse para seguir limpiando su casa, cuando sintió un par de pisadas en el camino de tierra que estaba a pocos pasos de su hogar.

UuUuUuUuUuU

El grupo asesino Seigaku continuó caminando, luego de haberse detenido a comer los dulces que habían sido robados.

Después de eso, no hicieron una parada más hasta que finalmente llegaron a la enorme casa de su maestra.

La quedaron mirando con nostalgia un momento, hasta que Tezuka tocó la puerta.

La jovencita escuchó los golpes, y sin saber qué hacer con la escoba, abrió la puerta algo desesperada.

- "Buenos días"- saludó Tezuka

- "Bue... Buenos... Días"- respondió la chica, escondiendo la escoba detrás de su cuerpo

- "¿Es ésta la casa de la familia Ryuzaki?"

- "Si"

- "¿Y se encuentra Ryuzaki Sumire?"

- "No"

- "¿Y cuándo podría encontrarla?"

- "Eh... Bueno... Ehh... ¿No... les gustaría... pasar?"- preguntó la joven nerviosamente, mientras se hacía a un lado para que todo el grupo pasase por la puerta.

Los muchacho se miraron unos a otros y entraron lentamente por la casa. Aunque, no la recordaban con el jardín y la fachada tan descuidada.

Entraron y notaron demasiado descuidado al lugar.

La joven los hizo pasar hasta el comedor, donde los hizo sentarse. Luego ella se colocó a la cabeza de la mesa para esperar así la pregunta formulada por Tezuka.

- "Todavía no respondes mi pregunta... "- comenzó a decir el capitán, retomando el tema- "Te preguntaba si habría la posibilidad de... "

- "¡OH! Lo siento... ¡Olvidé servir el té!"- dijo ella, interrumpiendo nuevamente al líder.

La chica sirvió el té tranquilamente, mientras Tezuka parecía perder la paciencia. Algo no encajaba bien, según él. Y era el hecho de que lo interrumpiese tanto cuando quisiese preguntarle sobre su maestra. Parecía querer evitar el tema.

Y aparte de eso, Kunimitsu odiaba que lo interrumpiesen.

- "Lo siento, té es todo lo que puedo ofrecerles".

- "¡No hay problema!"- exclamaron Eiji y Momoshiro al unísono.

- "Muchas Gracias"- respondieron los demás.

Entonces todos tomaron una taza y sorbieron algo del té.

- "Ahora sí hablará"- demandó Tezuka, apunto de perder la paciencia y con la taza de té enfrente- "¿Dónde y cuándo podremos encontrar a Ryuzaki Sumire?".

- "Eh... En... en el cementerio... Señor".

- "¿Cementerio?"- preguntó Syuichiroh extrañado.

- "Mi abuela, Ryuzaki Sumire, murió hace poco más de un año"- explicó entristecida.

- "Lo sentimos mucho"- dijo Kawamura, mirando a Tezuka algo pálido- "A propósito señorita, usted no ha dicho su nombre... Jeje".

- "¿Uh?... Ryuzaki... Sakuno"- respondió tímidamente y sonrojada.

- "¡Qué bonito nombre tiene usted!"- exclamó Syusuke sonriendo apacible.

- "Gracias"

- "Gracias a ti"- dijo Tezuka seriamente- "Ahora debemos irnos".

Momoshiro y Eiji pararon de comer los pasteles que todavía les quedaban guardadas. Su capitán los había tomado por sorpresa.

Rápidamente se levantaron de la mesa y dejaron que Sakuno los guiara hasta la puerta principal. Ella, algo apenada bajó la cabeza y cuando levantó la vista, observó mejor a los del grupo.

- "Lamento no haberlos ayudado"

- "No hay problema"- le respondió Eiji bastante animoso, para que la muchachita no se sintiera mal.

Entonces se despidieron y se marcharon sin rumbo fijo.

Y cuando Sakuno decidió entrar a su casa, notó como un par de ojos de gato se posaban en ella. La joven sonrió a Ryoma, y éste volteó la vista.

Luego Sakuno entró a su casa. Ahora le tocaba limpiar las habitaciones de su hogar.

UuUuUuUuUuU

- "¿Pasa algo, O'chibi?"- preguntó Eiji confundido al verlo sonreír en el camino de vuelta.

- "Mada Mada Dane"- dijo a modo de respuesta

- "Será mejor que se callen. Así no gastarán energía para el viaje a Kyoto"- ordenó el capitán.

De ahí en adelante, no se dijo ni una palabra más hasta llegar a Kyoto. Incluso, ni Momoshiro ni Eiji robaron comida durante el viaje, cosa bastante milagrosa, para provenir de ellos.

Ryoma miró a sus compañeros, sin saber qué más hacer. El ambiente se había puesto pesado. A todos les había afectado la noticia que Sakuno había dado. Sumire-sensei había muerto, y estaban todos bastante preocupados, tratando de vigilar bien a Tezuka, pues él parecía estar preparando ya la katana para cometer el homicidio. Luego de sacar la Wakizashi para hacerse el Harakiri.

Ya no era un ambiente pesado. Era más bien un silencio sepulcral que siempre estaba presente en los funerales.

Así que, todos en silencio esperaron lo que se vendría hasta llegar a la ciudad donde se convirtieron en asesinos.

UuUuUuUuUuU

Sakuno Ryuzaki jugaba con una de sus trenzas, después de haber limpiado una de las habitaciones.

La casa parecía estarse cayendo a pedazos, y de no ser porque su padre vendría a buscarla y se la llevaría a la ciudad un día de estos, no estaría en aquel lugar.

Luego de que los jóvenes que la habían venido a visitar se marcharon, comenzó a levantar las tazas. Estaban todas a medio tomar. Y cuando les dijo que su abuela había muerto, pareció rondar un silencio sepulcral entre ellos. Eran buenos chicos, y al parecer eran discípulos de su abuela, porque sino, no habrían entrado en aquel estado de tensión.

Después de recoger, había comenzado a limpiar su casa. Aunque, en un principio no fue suya.

Su abuela Sumire, les había permitido a ella y a su padre vivir ahí por un par de meses, hasta que Kyoto se estabilizara un poco. Recordaba que en esos años, el Shinsengumi se había incorporado al ejército del Shogun. Así fue como su padre se fue a la ciudad dejándola con su abuela y con la promesa de volverla a ver.

Un par de años después Sumire contrajo la enfermedad y finalmente murió el año pasado.

Así que se quedó allí esperando a su padre, para que le enseñase un Kyoto más tranquilo. Pues eso le había prometido.

Sakuno continuó limpiando la casa. Tratando de olvidar todo aquello que la atormentaba.

UuUuUuUuUuU

Todo el grupo Seigaku iba a entrar a la posada donde se hospedaban antes, hasta que Tezuka recordó lo que le había dicho al dueño. No iban a aparecer más por ese lugar. Qué consecuente es decir eso y al otro día volver al lugar donde lo habían dicho como si nada pasase. Así que por el bien de todos, los hizo retroceder e ir a otro lugar. Después de todo, estaba seguro de que ya el dueño se había dado cuenta de que Momo y Eiji no habían devuelto todo el sake, y además, de que habían robado parte de la comida.

Decidieron probar la estadía en otra parte de Kyoto. Pero al revisar un sin número de posadas, estaban todas llenas.

Finalmente encontraron estadía en casa de una anciana que no puso problemas al recibirlos. Lo malo es que no podían salir a matar por las noches y, en el caso de Eiji y Momoshiro, tampoco podían robar comida. Porque Tezuka lo ordenó especialmente para no levantar sospechas y para no tener problemas.

Cuando cayó la noche, se reunieron todos en la amplia habitación que debían ocupar, y luego de minutos de silencio, el capitán decidió hablar.

- "Sé que este asunto los ha tomado por sorpresa. Dentro de una semana sabré exactamente qué sucederá con Seigaku finalmente. Así que será mejor que descansen hasta ese entonces".

Y dando a entender que ya nadie podría opinar, los mandó a la cama con el clásico "Buenas Noches", como si se tratase del padre de todos los asesinos que estaban hospedándose allí.

Ryoma finalmente fue el último en acostarse. Nuevamente no podía dormir y las manillas del reloj no le cantaban una canción de cuna, precisamente. Cuando observó a todos los mayores que lo acompañaban, notó nuevamente el ambiente de tensión que había en el lugar, a pesar de estar durmiendo. Tragó saliva bastante nervioso y finalmente optó por dormirse.

UuUuUuUuUuU

Un día y la maldita semana pasaría. Pero, se sentía como si faltase un día para una cadena de asesinatos masivos en Kyoto.

De hecho, ya todos habían preparado su Poema de Muerte, y lo llevaban debajo de la ropa. Más allá de eso, no habían entrenado y esperaban nerviosos a que pasase el día.

La anciana los mandó a todos por la mañana a comprar algunos víveres para todos. Había notado el ambiente de tensión y prefirió que los chicos saliesen un poco para que tomasen aire y se relajaran.

Así que salieron rumbo fijo al mercado, pero cuando ya iban llegando, notaron a una mujer caminar apresuradamente. Llevaba un Kimono de color rosa y el cabello castaño estaba suelto y se movía al compás del caminar.

- "¿No es esa Ryuzaki-chan?"- preguntó Eiji.

Ryoma también la había notado. Y de hecho, pareció notar que ella estaba preocupada.

- "¡Si es!"- exclamó Kikumaru, contento- "¡Es Ryuzaki-chan!"

Así que, olvidándose del encargo que la abuela les había encomendado, comenzaron a seguir a la nieta de su maestra.

La siguieron hasta un edificio, sin alcanzarla todavía, pues parecía estar retrasada.

Entraron al lugar y resultó ser un restaurante, con unas especies de cabinas que separaban las mesas para que no se viesen todos los clientes.

Prefirieron sentarse en una mesa cercana y vigilar a la muchacha.

- "¿Trajo el dinero?"- una voz grave y algo cansada había hablado.

- "Esto es todo lo que tengo"- respondió Sakuno, angustiada.

Los chicos se impresionaron al escuchar lo que pasaba.

- "¡Falta!"- exclamó, enfadado aquel hombre.

- "¿Qué?"

- "Faltan los intereses"

- "Pero señor... Usted nunca habló de intereses"

- "Escúcheme bien señorita. Usted me debe dinero y ¡debe dármelo ahora!"

- "¿Puedo pagarle durante el día? Es que no traía nada más que eso"

- "¡No¡Lo necesito ahora!"

- "Prometo... dárselo... hoy en la noche... si quiere me espera... yo vuelvo a mi casa y le traigo... lo que... le debo... "- dijo con la voz empezando a quebrarse.

- "¡OLVIDALO! Si no me pagas ahora... "- la voz adoptó un tono de amenaza, haciendo que Sakuno comenzase a sollozar- "... Morirás"

Entonces Syusuke miró a Tezuka, quien asintió. Luego, casi desapareciendo del lugar donde estaba sentado, salió y fue hasta la mesa donde estaba Sakuno y aquel hombre.

- "¿Qui... quién eres tú?"- preguntó un hombre pasado de los sesenta años y con cara asustada al ver la mirada asesina de Syusuke, quien había aparecido justo al frente de Sakuno.

- "No deberías saberlo... Pues vas a morir"- le explicó brevemente, sonriéndole. Entonces levantó el brazo derecho, el cual tenía tomada una Wakizashi, y con el brazo izquierdo le tapó la boca- "Sin embargo, te lo diré. Mi nombre es Fuji Syusuke y soy el genio del grupo asesino Seigaku. Y... Seré yo quien acabe con tus inútiles días, anciano... "- le explicó tranquilamente.

Sakuno abrió los ojos sorprendida. E incluso pareció que las pupilas se le habían dilatado por el terror de semejante escena.

- "¡Espere¡Fuji-san, no lo mate!"

Pero fue demasiado tarde. Porque Syusuke atravesó al hombre con la espada de tal forma que a los pocos minutos murió por falta de aire y desangrado.

Finalmente limpió la sangre de su espada y giró para ver a Sakuno, quien había entrado en un estado de shock.

Botó el pañuelo y se dedicó a salir tranquilamente, mientras que los demás se encargaban de sacar a la muchacha del local sin prisa, para disimular.

Luego, al estar en la calle, trataron de correr lo más rápido que podían hasta un lugar apartado para poder explicarse mejor.

Se escuchó el grito de una camarera. Habían descubierto el cuerpo. Así que corrieron más fuerte. Hasta que finalmente llegaron a un callejón para poder conversar.

Sakuno despertó del shock, pero hizo como que continuaba en aquel estado, así que escuchó todo lo que hablaban los asesinos.

- "¡Vaya¡Qué buena forma de asesinar a alguien!"- exclamó Momoshiro.

- "Syusuke, no lo hiciste nada mal"- dijo Tezuka.

- "Si hubieses entrenado más, quizás te hubiese salido mejor"- dijo Sadaharu.

- "Mmh... fue fácil matarlo.- Después de todo ya lo había hecho antes. Realmente me sentí bien matándolo, ya me tenía harto"- dijo Syusuke completamente relajado.

La chica lo escuchó y se sorprendió. ¿Cómo podían hablas así de un muerto?

Se acercó lentamente a Syusuke y le pegó una cachetada. Como todos los demás habían olvidado su presencia, nadie la detuvo.

- "¿Pero qué...?"

- "¡No debiste matarlo!"- reclamó la chica enfadada.

- "Pero... ¿No que tenías problemas con ese tipo?"- le preguntó Momoshiro.

- "Si, pero todo podría haberse arreglado conversando"

- "En definitiva, no sabías lo que estabas haciendo. Cuando intentaste hablar con él, no te hizo caso"- dijo - altaneramente Ryoma.

- "Yo te protegí de él... "- comenzó a decir Syusuke.

- "Asesino"- Sakuno susurró realmente enfadada.

- "¿Qué... ?"

- "¡Asesino!"- gritó iracunda. Cosa que sorprendió a todos- "Mi abuela no entrenaba a asesinos"- susurró temblando de rabia- "¡MI ABUELA NO ENSEÑABA A MATAR A SANGRE FRÍA!"- gritó comenzando a soltar un par de lágrimas.

Luego se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a marcharse. Dejando a todos bastante perplejos.

UuUuUuUuUuU

La anciana, cuando los vio llegar a todos pálidos, se sorprendió y les preparó algo de té. Cuando los hizo sentarse y les presentó las tazas, comenzó a platicarles acerca de una noticia de la que se había enterado por sus vecinas.

Un joven había asesinado a un hombre mayor en un restaurante a plena luz del día.

Así que soltó un par de insultos, sin saber que uno de los "amables jovencitos a los cuales les daba hospedaje" era el asesino.

Luego del té, que apenas bebieron, no probaron ni un bocado más. Y así se quedaron , en silencio sepulcral mientras las palabras de Sakuno les resonaba en la mente a todos, haciendo que su conciencia no los dejase dormir por las noches.

¿Eran verdaderamente los asesinos a sangre fría que ella decía?

¿O Sakuno estaba exagerando?

Fueron miles de preguntas que iban y venían, haciendo que todos pasaran mala noche, sin acordarse de que podría ser su último día de existencia.

Aunque se acordaron a la mañana siguiente, cuando su capitán había decidido dejarlos con vida por un tiempo más. Al parecer las palabras de Sakuno también lo afectaron un poco.

UuUuUuUuUuU

Ya otra semana había pasado. Estaban todos igual de callados y la pobre anciana estaba preocupada por sus alojados, los cuales parecían estar enfermos. En especial "el rubiecito de ojos azules tan atento y sonriente", que era como había apodado a Syusuke.

Como no sabía que decirles, porque ellos no le contaban nada para no preocuparla demasiado y no levantar sospechas. Lo único que les ofrecía era un poco de té y una buena charla, que no la relajaba por completo, pero sabía que algo de sonrisas les sacaba.

Un día de esos, los mandó a dar un paseo, para que se despistaran un poco. Había notado el par de espadas que traían y supuso lo que les pasaba, así que prefirió que tomasen un poco de aire, para que su conciencia no estuviese tan pesada.

Caminaron así, sin rumbo, hasta que se encontraron con la agradable Sakuno, la cual los ignoró por el simple hecho de estar caminando en una de las calles más transitadas de Kyoto. Ella traía un par de baldes con flores, y tarareaba una canción. Por el primer detalle pudieron deducir a donde se dirigía. Iba al cementerio.

Decidieron seguirla, para poder aclarar todo lo que no pudieron, por el hecho de que ella se marchó cuando iban a defenderse del ataque de nervios que pareció haber tenido Sakuno al oír su conversación.

Cuando entraron al cementerio, fue cuando notaron que no sabían bien cómo seguir. Sakuno se había perdido de su vista y quedaron así solos en un lugar tan lúgubre como ése. Pero como ya no podían dar marcha atrás, comenzaron a buscarla.

Luego de un par de momentos en los cuales continuaban perdidos, la encontraron. Estaba frente a una tumba, la cual estaba con incienso prendido y un par de flores las cuales decoraban la lápida. Además de eso, ella estaba rezando. Así que esperaron un poco, para no interrumpirla, y así hablar con más naturalidad.

Cuando notaron que había terminado, se acercaron hasta el lugar.

- "Lo sentimos, Ryuzaki-chan"- dijo Syuichiroh, sin pensarlo mucho.

Sakuno se asustó. La habían tomado por sorpresa, aún así miró hacia atrás, encontrándose con todas las caras del grupo asesino.

Supuso lo que había pasado. Estaban todos con cara de melancolía. Habían tomado conciencia de lo que ella les había dicho.

- "No es necesario que se disculpen"- habló dulcemente- "De hecho, yo les levanté la voz y les ofendí... No sé cómo es ser asesino, así que los juzgué a la ligera y olvidé que era un trabajo bastante duro"

Todos la observaron bien sorprendidos. Después de oírla, no encontraban que fuese una jovencita de dieciséis.

- "Pero... "- Tezuka se detuvo. Era ésta una de las pocas veces que no sabía exactamente qué decir- "... Fue nuestra culpa. Especialmente mía, ya que yo debo hacerme responsable de todos los actos del grupo"

- "En serio, no hay problema"- les dijo- "Yo creo que lo más razonable será que vayan a pedir disculpas a los familiares del señor".

Entonces la chica tomó otro ramo de flores y lo depositó en la tumba que estaba al lado derecho de la anterior, donde había estado rezando. Prendió nuevamente incienso y comenzó a rezar por el descanso eterno de la persona que estaba enterrada en ese lugar.

- "Ryuzaki-chan... ¿ésta es la tumba de Ryuzaki-sensei?"- preguntó Eiji.

- "No. Es la tumba del señor que Fuji-san asesinó"- entonces palideció un poco- "Lo siento, creo que no debí decir eso"

Se disculpó al notar la palidez del joven cuando lo dijo. Syusuke ahora miraba la tumba muy tenso.

- "No hay problema Ryuzaki-chan"- trató de calmarla el rubio.

Entonces se acercó a la tumba y sin poder creerlo bien, comenzó a rogar por el descanso eterno de aquel hombre. Además de pedir perdón por haberlo matado.

- "¿Quién es este hombre, Ryuzaki-chan?"

- "No sé su nombre"- comenzó a decir, se agachó un poco para leer la inscripción- "Kuro Kaneda"

- "¿Kuro Kaneda?"

- "Si. Yo... tenía problemas de dinero con él porque... Una vez le prestó dinero a mi abuela"- comenzó a explicarles la muchachita- "Cuando tenía cinco años, enfermé bastante y parecía estar en peligro de muerte. Mi padre no tenía el dinero suficiente para pagarle al doctor y mi abuela se ofreció a conseguir el dinero. Un día en los que estaba volviendo a casa, se encontró con Kaneda-san. Como eran amigos de hacía mucho, le pidió ayuda y él que tenía un buen pasar económico, le prestó dinero a mi abuela para que yo pudiese ser curada..."- miró la tumba con una sonrisa- "El me salvó la vida. Gracias a él, yo estoy aquí"

- "Y... ¿Qué pasó después?"- se atrevió a preguntar Momoshiro.

- "Mi abuela y Kaneda-san se habían puesto de acuerdo para pagar aquel dinero. Pero, cuando mi abuela contrajo tuberculosis, Kaneda-san me escribió para avisarme de que cuando pudiese, le pagase todo lo que debía. Cuando mi abuela murió, un par de meses después retomé la deuda, pagando cada mes como lo hacía obaachan. Fue una pena conocer a quien le debo la vida en aquella circunstancia, pero así lo quiso el destino... Con respecto a la deuda, no me fue muy difícil pagar, ya que mi abuela y mi madre me habían dejado una herencia considerable. Pero hace un mes atrás, la nieta de Kaneda-san enfermó gravemente y su única salvación era llevarla a Europa para que se salvara. Ahí fue cuando comenzó a presionarme para pagarle. La última cuota debía ser pagada el día que ustedes me vieron en el restaurante. Yo le grité a Fuji-san ese día porque justo cuando él apareció para matarlo, yo le iba a proponer comprarle el boleto del barco para su nieta"- dijo finalmente.

- "Y... ¿qué pasó con la pequeña?"- preguntó preocupado Kawamura.

Sakuno apuntó la primera tumba a la cual había visitado.

- "Tuvo una recaída el miércoles y murió. Me dijeron que los enterrarían juntos, porque se querían demasiado"- explicó Sakuno.

Syusuke temblando miró ambas lápidas sin saber qué hacer o decir. Ahora, recién, se había dado cuenta de todo lo que había hecho.

- "¿Cuántos años tenía?"- se atrevió a preguntar, mientras pasaba saliva.

- "Por lo que supe, tenía... ocho años"

El muchacho se acercó a la lápida de la pequeña y se agachó para verla mejor, a pesar de que no leyó el nombre. Ahora se sentía mal y si leía el nombre, estaría peor.

- "Espero que me perdones por matar a tu abuelito. Lo siento mucho"- susurró con un nudo en la garganta.

Y recién se había dado cuenta de que la pequeña tenía la edad que tenía su hermano menor cuando él tuvo que marcharse de su casa para viajar a Kyoto.

Apretó fuertemente las manos. Sintió de repente como si hubiese matado a su abuelo y a su hermanito.

- "Ano... ¿No les... gustaría ir a visitar... la tumba de mi abuela?"

Lo jóvenes aceptaron gustoso y comenzaron a seguir a Sakuno por el cementerio, ayudándole con los baldes con flores que traía.

Después de un largo rato caminando en silencio, llegaron finalmente a la tumba de Ryuzaki Sumire. Sakuno ofreció las flores y Tezuka encendió el incienso. Así todos comenzaron a rezar por el descanso eterno de la mujer.

Cuando terminaron, la muchacha ofreció el último ramo a otra tumba. Era la de su madre. Luego rezó un rato más y cuando terminó se dirigió a sus acompañantes.

¿Y qué harán ahora?- les preguntó nerviosa.

- "Quizás volver a nuestro hogar temporal... "- respondió inseguro el vice capitán.

- "Ano... ¿No les gustaría... ir a vivir... conmigo?"- preguntó sonriente- "Es que... supuse que... eran discípulos de mi abuela y... Bueno, debieron venir a buscarla para entrenarse... Eh... en casa hay un enorme dojo. Podrían entrenar allí... Además me siento algo insegura viviendo sola porque hay... ladrones... "-ofreció gustosa, pero después se asustó un poco y palideció- "Pero, por allá los ladrones los podrían interrumpir. Hay demasiados, que tendrían que encargarse de ellos. Además, cuando me visitaron sólo les pude ofrecer té. Quizás pasen hambre. No les tengo nada para ofrecer... Mejor olvídenlo, ustedes deben estar bien en el lugar donde se hospedan. Olvídenlo mejor..."

- "Aceptamos"- Syuichiroh sonrió.

- "¿Eh?"

- "Mmh... no será tan malo vivir en casa de Sumire-chan"- dijo Momoshiro.

v"¡Si¡Será entretenido estar con Ryuzaki-chan!"- exclamó Eiji, como un niño pequeño.

- "Así podremos entrenar a gusto"- opinó Sadaharu acomodándose los anteojos.

- "Fshhh... No es tan malo como se ve"- dijo Kaoru seriamente.

- "No tenemos ningún problema en quedarnos"- Tezuka la miró lo más cálidamente que pudo.

- "Y no se preocupe por la comida... "- comenzó a decir Syusuke con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados- "Momoshiro y Eiji roban bastante"

- "Jejeje"- Sakuno rió nerviosamente, para finalmente sonreír.

- "No le haga caso Ryuzaki-chan. Mi padre tiene un restaurante en Aizu, así podré ayudarla con la cocina"- le explicó Kawamura.

- "Arigatou"

Entonces comenzaron a caminar a lo que sería su nueva casa por un par de meses.

**Notas de Autora:**

AL FIN! XD He terminado así que estoy celebrando jaja. ¿Cómo han estado? Ojalá que no con ganas de matarme por no actualizar rápido. No había podido terminar este capítulo, por lo tanto se me hizo una jornada interminable. Y todo comenzó por querer actualizar el viernes pasado, pensando en que me haría un tiempo para escribir y terminarlo. Debo arreglar bien eso.

Ahora tendremos que hacer las aclaraciones en cuanto a lo histórico, incluyendo las cosas culturales... En el fondo, me siento rara haciendo aclaraciones de historia o.oU

Lo de las pinturas Ukiyo-e(vamos por parte jeje), digamos que son pinturas tipo grabado, según lo que entendí de la información(la verdad busqué por Nishiki-e y era lo mismo jeje solo que la Nishiki tiene más colores). Bueno el grabado se hacía con pincel y un papel transparente y luego al terminar de pintar se colocaba el papel en un pedazo de madera de cerezo u otro más. Y así se hacía el grabado jeje. Bueno era monocromática, así que era algo bastante chantita jeje pero era lo único que había aparecido como pintura hasta ese momento(Como a Syusuke se le ocurrió tener un hobby de fotografía, quería que no cambiase mucho en eso). Lo que sí en las temáticas ya es irreal, porque pintaban mujeres, damas de compañía o prostitutas. No creo ver a Syusuke dibujar a una prosti al estilo Yumi Komagata de RurouKen, así que preferí que dibujase arbolitos... Que sano xD

Lo de los presagios con la escoba... En Japón se cree en muchas supersticiones. Si se triza una taza algo malo va a suceder, si sale una ramita en el té verde, es porque hay buena suerte. En fin! Un montón de cosas que hacen para "pronosticar el futuro" algo sencillo, claro. No sé si exista un tipo de mala suerte allá que tenga que ver con que los palos de escoba se rompan. De hecho, aunque se hagan de madera, no creo que debiera ser tan fácil romper una, así que por eso rompí la escoba. En todo caso los cinco presagios, bueno faltan pero ya van contando un par jeje.

Los poema de muerte... Esto bueno, son poemas xD que escribían los samuráis antes de morir en combate o hacerse el Seppuku o Harakiri(había olvidado que se llamaba Seppuku, así que repetí como mil veces Harakiri T-T). Según por lo que leí en el manga de Rurouni, se escriben cuando el samurai sabía que no iba a sobrevivir en el combate. Y les puedo dar un ejemplo jeje, el de mi adorado vice capitán Hijitaka Tochizou. "Tatakarete oto no hibishiki nazuna kana"(Sonidos intermitentes del eco de las cortes. Las hierbas de año nuevo). No me lo sé de memoria, lo saqué del manga de RurouKen xDD porque a Watsuki se le ocurrió ponerlo cuando se personificó. Si tienen el manga con la editorial Ivrea Argentina y es el tomo tres, saldrá en las aclaraciones de traducción. Y si no tienen el manga, acá está xDD

Creo que es todo en lo que tendrían dudas... Si es que no mal recuerdo no puse nada más extraño jeje. En todo caso me sorprendí al ver que muchas se habían acordado de RurouKen con esto, así que soy feliz(aunque no era mi intención... Sé que parece Tsukioku Hen, pero nunca tanto decía yo antes de leer los reviews).

Ahora voy a tener que dar un pedazo de este espacio para hacer un anuncio... Se lo prometí a mi amigo Kenshin así que ahí les va... Hem... Mi amigo Ken xD se le ocurrió hacer una radio de J-Rock. Se llama "Radio J-Rock Impact" y en lo personal es bastante buena. Para todas las interesadas(os), les dejo la dirección donde pueden escucharla por el Winamp o Real Player.

Tendré que dar la dirección por msn. Los interesados que me agreguen a mi msn... y bueno entran en esa dirección y apretan en el botoncito de color amarillo que dice "Tune In" y eso es todo. Lo demás es escuchar J-Rock hasta no poder más xD Los horarios según lo que me dijo Todos los días, más o menos de las siete de la noche(hora chilena) en adelante... y puede durar tranquilamente hasta la una de la mañana, si es que le baja la hora del ocio jeje.

Ahora pasemos a los reviews, antes que me caiga de sueño.

**Aiko1504**: Hola! Gracias por los comentarios n-n Tienes fics en Rurouni? Son A/M? XDD es que si son de esa pareja me encantaría leerlos n-nU Bueno creo que a eso se le llama interés. Ojalá que lo que dices sea verdad, eso de los lectores. Me preocupa bastante porque a mí me pasa algunas cosas. Como leo estos fics medios "turbios" a veces mis papás pillan la página y se asustan. Entonces igual que eso les pase a los demás igual como que me nerva un poco. Ojalá eso salga bien jeje.

**RyoSaku**: Bueno, lo de la idea de dejar con la copucha... Eso es lo que quiero tratar, aunque siempre siento que en los primeros capítulos no cumplo bien ese cometido jeje. Gracias por decir que está lindo, y trataré de actualizar más seguido jeje.

**Laila**: Mira lo de Rurouni Kenshin(Samurai X), su espacio temporal es en el Meiji 11 como se menciona en la serie, pero en el fondo es el año 1877 o 1878 por ahí más o menos. Lo de la otra serie que me mencionas, si te doy un año te estaré mintiendo por que es la primera vez que oigo el nombre de aquella serie. Voy a buscar información porque me llamó la atención jeje, ahí veo si podré responderte más adelante. Gracias por escribirme n-n

**Slamina**: Hola! Jaja tanto tiempo. Tranquila, no importa que no hayas sido la primera, lo que me alegra es que hayas escrito n-n Me animas bastante con lo que dijiste del rating, es que yo soy taaan preocupona que hasta me preocupo por insignificancias. Estoy algo loca o en realidad no tengo nada mejor que hacer. Trataré esta vez de no demorarme el medio siglo, pero no aseguro mucho por ahora... sigo pensando en como organizarme bien v-v

**Gravi Echizen**: Te gusta el yaoi? Odias a Sakuno? Me dejaste pa dentro amigui. Bueno, no me sorprende porque yo también leo ese género... más bien Shounen ai, pero leo eso xD No de esta serie eso si, y no soy la gran fanática tampoco. Pero me sorprendió aún más eso de que quisiste leerlo porque te recordó a RurouKen... Yo también amo la canción así que te comprendo jaja, trataré de hacer a Sakuno menos exasperante porque a mí a veces me da vergüenza ajena xD así que la haré más pasable para que no estés con un cosito antiestrés leyendo el fic xD Gracias por escribirme n-n

**Null**: Jaja gracias, ojalá sigas leyendo el fic. Cumpli con mi cometido al verte sorprendida jajaja n-n

**Scooky**: EH! OTRA FANATICA MAS DE LA COMBINACIÓN RUROUNI CON POT! XD Yo también grabé la serie así que estoy contenta y me la estoy repasando. De hecho me prestaron el memorial de la serie así que soy feliz y vi a mi Aoshi hablando en japo y su voz me encantó xD Lo de Ryoma y Sakuno, si yo creo que terminarán como Kaoru y Kenshin, es que son las dos parejas tan adorables jaja, todavía no decido bien como hacerlo pero sé que bien juntos se quedarán jaja. Gracias por escribirme

**Anni-Fer**: Si escribo a todo dar pero bien lento, así que me demoro una eternidad. Al menos Sakuno ya ha aparecido y pronto comenzará a juntarse harto con Ryoma.. En cuando a lo de Momo Ann, yo solo sé que se ven lindos juntos y deben estar juntos(fuera Kamio! XD) Gracias por escribirme.

**Nadeshiko-Uchiha**: Recuerdos de Kenshin? EH! Si ahora puedo afirmar que esto recuerda al Tsukioku Hen xD Entonces nos vemos en los otros capis? EH! Arigatou n-n

**La narradora**: Fanática de Soujirou? Ah que buena. Si Syusuke recuerda a Soujirou, de hecho yo me aprendí el nombre de Syusuke recordándome que se parecía a Sou. Me decía siempre: "El que se parece a Soujirou se llama Syusuke" xD Tezuka es malvado, pero no mata ni a una mosca xD Así que Ryoma-kun está vivito y coleando y lo hará durante todo el fic jajaja. Gracias por leerlo

**Blankaoru**: BLANKISS! Que bueno es verte por aquí. Sorry por tomar a Kuro Kaneda, pero quería que este fic también tuviese una conexión con una historia tuya jeje. Tú tomaste a Momoshiro y yo a Kaneda, aunque también lo maté como en Actuación, pero haré que le dé un buen golpe emocional a Syusuke para que aprenda a no matar porque sí. Abrirás la tienda? HAZLO! Así voy a verte todos los días xD Bueno a fin de mes jaja. Y vendes ropa y cuando pueda voy a trabajar y hacemos negocios xDD Chau! Ojalá podamos juntarnos pronto n-n

**Kaname-C**: Eh! Alguien se alegra igual que yo.. o que emoción jajaa Gracias por escribirme. No te preocupes, Tezuka no es tan malvado como para matar a TODOS y hacerse el Harakiri. Si se hubiese atrevido, no habría fic no lo crees? Jajaja. Bueno nos vemos! Gracias por escribirme.

**Rocio-Asakura**: Fanática de Rurouni también? Jaja Esa parte del manga es maestra! Yo quiero ver eso sí la parte ya donde se desarrolla el Jinchuu, aún no la he comprado TT Bueno cambiemos el tema, que bueno que te guste y ojalá la sigas. Y yo un día de estos me leeré completa ¿Cuál es mi motivación? Para que te prepares para leer mi review-testamento xD

**Vickyta-Chan**: La idea de Tezuka es cruel en esta época, pero en ese tiempo era bastante normal. Estaban rallando la papa, pero así quedaron plasmados en un libro de historia y sin ese libro yo no puedo hacer este fic, así que algo bueno que sacasen xD Ya pronto vendrá lo de Ryoma y Sakuno n-n Gracias.

Gracias a todas las que me escribieron n-n Pero ahora debo irme porque no he preparado mi mochila, tengo frío y sobre todo sueño. Así que Buenas noches. Descansen. Sean felices y MANDEN REVIEWS! XD Esu. Nos vemos! Bye Bye!.


	3. Convivencia en casa Ryuzaki

Soy feliz porque al fin actualicé(ALELUYA!)... Es que, sinceramente, este capítulo ya me tenía harta porque no sabía bien cómo comenzarlo, cómo continuarlo y cómo terminarlo... Creo que soy un fracaso... Aunque si al final les gusta, bien valió la pena jeje.

Dissclairmer: Mientras no invente un plan para ir a Japón y robarle los derechos de autor a Takeshi Konomi, Tennis no Oujisama no será mío v-v

Aclaraciones de lectura: Lo en _cursiva _es en realidad un Flash Back n.n

Que lo disfruten...

Heart Of Sword

Autora: Arashi Shinomori

Capítulo 3: Convivencia en casa Ryuzaki

Sakuno sonrió al escuchar las respuestas del grupo de asesinos. No eran malas personas, después de todo. Recogió el balde de madera donde estuvo el ramo de flores destinado a la tumba de su madre y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

Los chicos la miraron extrañados. No sabían bien que estaba pasando por la cabeza de la nieta de su entrenadora.

De repente ella se dio la vuelta y algo sonrojada dijo:

- "Vamos... a casa"

La frase fue sencilla, pero eso bastó para que tuvieran la confianza suficiente para seguirla. Porque, aunque no supiesen bien por qué era, esa jovencita les inspiraba la necesidad de protección y confianza.

Quizás con la ayuda de la muchacha, podrían descubrir qué era lo que les hacía falta.

Habían comenzado a seguirla, mientras pensaban en todo eso. La seguían por el cementerio para poder ir a las casa que se convertiría en su hogar de ahora en adelante, por lo menos por un buen tiempo.

Llegaron a la salida del cementerio todos juntos, y continuaron el camino por las calles de Kyoto, las cuales estaban despejadas a esa hora de la mañana. Aunque no era muy temprano, recién algunos comerciantes estaban abriendo sus negocios.

- "Eh.. ustedes... ¿Dónde se están hospedando?"- preguntó la muchachita.

Todos la miraron y luego Tezuka le advirtió que iba a chocar contra un anciano por estar mirando hacia atrás. Luego de las disculpas correspondientes, el capitán le respondió.

- "En casa de una anciana que nos ofreció estadía".

Sakuno asintió con la cabeza, dando a entender que había comprendido la idea. Luego continuó mirando hacia el frente para no volver a tropezarse con otra persona, mientras esperaba las indicaciones de ellos. Seguramente los chicos deberían ir a buscar sus cosas a casa de aquella anciana.

- "Ryuzaki-chan, es por aquí"- señaló Oishi el caminó con agrado, y así todos comenzaron a ir al lugar indicado.

Y el camino pareció durar horas ante aquel silencio que de pronto se había formado y que no se iba.

Continuaron caminando hasta llegar a una casa que quedaba cerca del mercado de Kyoto. Parecía en verdad un lugar acogedor según Sakuno. Tenía varias plantas floreadas alrededor y de hecho, la casa hecha de madera hacía que sintieses una calidez al mirarla.

Mientras la chica lo admiraba, Tezuka se acercó a la reja y la abrió. Todos entraron, dejando a Sakuno un poco atrás.

Ya cuando llegaron a la puerta principal, notaron a una anciana que los estaba esperando.

UuUuUuUuUuU

Mientras los chicos estaban empacando sus cosas, Sakuno había sido invitada por la viejecita a tomar un poco de té.

- "Así que se van... "- dijo la mujer algo triste mientras bebía un poco de té verde.

- "Si"- respondió la muchacha, algo insegura.

- "Y... dime niña¿cómo conociste a estos muchachos?"- preguntó.

- "Bueno... mi abuela los entrenó desde que eran pequeños... "- comenzó a explicar. Pero luego calló, creyendo que había dicho algo malo.

- "Comprendo"- entonces dejó la taza encima de la mesa- "Y dime... ¿cuál es tu nombre, mi niña?".

- "Ryuzaki... Sakuno"- respondió más en confianza.

- "Que lindo nombre. Ryuzaki Sakuno. Parece perfecto para una señorita"- le sonrió la mujer de manera bastante agradable- "Mi nombre es Hirai Nadeshiko. Un placer, Sakuno-chan"

- "El placer es todo mío, Nadeshiko-san"- respondió Sakuno bastante sonriente y algo sonrojada.

- "Sakuno-chan... "- la chica la miró atentamente al escuchar su nombre- "¿Sabes?... A pesar de que te conozco muy poco, estoy segura que tú podrás ayudar a estos muchachos... Ellos, la verdad es que están muy solos, por lo que pude ver, necesitan un verdadero hogar. Quizás, viviendo contigo, ellos podrán estar.. bien".

La chica de trenzas se sorprendió al oír aquella declaración. Miró bastante confundida a la señora Nadeshiko, quien le sonreía de manera muy segura, haciéndole recordar a su abuela, que también le sonreía cuando le decía cosas que ella debía descubrir por sí misma.

- "Ya estamos listos"- avisó Tezuka, tan serio como siempre. Atrás de él, estaban todos los demás.

Nadeshiko les sonrió y se levantó de su asiento, para poder despedirlos. Sakuno imitó su acción, aún algo confundida. Así, ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta principal, siendo respaldadas por el grupo de asesinos.

A penas estuvieron afuera, la abuelita le pasó un pequeño bulto a Sakuno.

- "Es para que no tengan hambre por el camino"- explicó mientras se lo pasaba a Sakuno y sentía las miradas de confusión de parte de algunos- "Seguramente es algo largo".

- "Muchas Gracias"- Sakuno se inclinó con gratitud. Los asesinos imitaron el gesto.

- "No se preocupen. Espero que cuando vuelvan a Kyoto, pasen a visitarme"-

- "Lo haremos con mucho gusto"- respondió Oishi, sonriendo.

Entonces comenzaron a partir.

- "Cuídense y buen viaje"- les deseó la anciana mientras los veía perderse de vista.

Y así partieron nuevamente por el nuevo camino. Los diez integrantes de aquel singular grupo iban hacia el que sería su nuevo hogar.

UuUuUuUuUuU

Cerca del mediodía, Sakuno hizo parar al grupo y repartió la merienda que Nadeshiko les había regalado a todos, la cual habían resultado ser unas deliciosas bolas de arroz. Así que todos, bastante hambrientos se dedicaron a disfrutar la merienda.

Luego de comer y de reposar un poco, retomaron el camino como si nada los apurase. Iban los chicos adelante, y Sakuno un poco más atrás a su propio ritmo, mientras miraba el paisaje de la montaña. Como ella no tenía la misma resistencia que un asesino, ya se había hecho la idea de ir más atrás, además les podía seguir el paso sin mayores dificultades y disfrutaba de un buen panorama. Cosa que la alegraba bastante.

- "Ryuzaki-chan... ¿se encuentra bien?"- le preguntó de repente Syusuke, quien había estado esperándola un poco.

- "¿Uh?... Si, estoy bien"- respondió la muchacha sonriéndole.

- "Ya veo. Es que los chicos están algo preocupados porque no seguía nuestro ritmo"- hizo una pausa- "Creíamos que necesitaba descansar"

- "No es necesario. Solamente voy a mi ritmo. No hay de que preocuparse. Puedes decirle a los chicos... "- repentinamente calló y llevó ambas manos a su cara en gesto de preocupación. Había olvidado un detalle bastante importante.

- "¿Sucede algo Ryuzaki-chan?"- preguntó Syusuke con los ojos abiertos y preocupado. Algo bastante extraño en él.

Sakuno asintió, algo avergonzada. Entonces Syusuke volvió a cerrar los ojos y a sonreír como era su costumbre. Según la expresión de ella, parecía ser un pequeño problema, nada importante

- "Bueno... es que me apena decirlo, pero... Es una regla básica en la convivencia".

- "¿Qué cosa, Ryuzaki-chan?".

- "No me sé... sus nombres.. "- dijo sonrojada y apenada.

Syusuke la miró algo confundido y luego dirigió la mirada hacia el grupo de más adelante, quienes parecían estar armando un escándalo por todo.

- "¿Qué tanto estarán hablando?"- preguntó Oishi algo preocupado, mientras trataba de mirar hacia atrás disimuladamente.

- "Syusuke debe estar hablando de más"- pensaba Tezuka seriamente.

- "¡Uuuhhh! Syusuke tiene novia"- molestó Eiji.

- "Eiji no digas esas cosas"- lo regañó Syuichiroh.

- "Hay un noventa por ciento de posibilidades de que se esté confesando a la nieta de la entrenadora Sumire"- explicó Sadaharu acomodándose los anteojos.

- "¡Nya! No ves Oishi, no soy el único que lo piensa"- se quejó el pelirrojo.

- "Sadaharu¿por qué dijiste eso?"- preguntó el vice capitán bastante cansado.

- "Shhh Cállense que Syusuke viene hacia acá"- alertó Momoshiro con una extraña sonrisa en la cara.

- "Mada Mada Dane"- pensaba para sí Ryoma, mientras notaba lo raro que actuaban sus sempai esa mañana.

Cuando el chico rubio se acercó lo suficiente, se colocó al lado de Tezuka con su extraña sonrisa.

- "Tezuka... ¿podemos descansar?"

- "¿Ryuzaki-chan está cansada?"- preguntó el capitán.

- "No... "- entonces Tezuka lo miró algo confundido- "Solamente le preocupa algo".

- "Syusuke... ¿Cómo te va con tu novia Ryuzaki-chan?"- preguntó Eiji molestándolo, mientras pasaba un brazo por el cuello del chico.

- "¡Uuuhhh!"- molestó Momoshiro y luego comenzó a cantar una extraña canción para molestar al rubio.

- "Esos dos son... "- comenzó a decir Oishi con vergüenza ajena.

- "Unos... Fshhh... Inmaduros"- completó Kaoru de mal humor.

- "¿Novia?... Ella no es mi novia. Es muy menor".

- "¡Nya¡Syusuke eso sonó pervertido!"- gritó Eiji.

- "Mada Mada... Dane"- pensó nuevamente Ryoma. Realmente hubiese sido mejor no haber escuchado aquel comentario.

- "¿Qué le sucede a Ryuzaki-chan?"- preguntó Tezuka ignorando completamente todos los comentarios dichos anteriormente por sus compañeros.

- "Le preocupa algo acerca de 'Reglas de Convivencia' ".

- "¿Reglas de Convivencia?"- preguntó extrañado Oishi.

- "¡Nya¿Osea que pensabas en que luego de llegar a casa de Ryuzaki-sensei, íbamos a ignorar a Ryuzaki-chan completamente?"- le preguntó Eiji.

- "No es eso"- respondió Syuichiroh

- "Descansemos aquí"- ordenó Tezuka, ignorando nuevamente los últimos comentarios- "Syusuke, dile a Ryuzaki-chan que venga"- le mandó.

El asesino asintió con la cabeza y retrocedió hacia donde estaba la chica, quien seguía mirando el paisaje, aunque estaba algo intranquila.

- "Ryuzaki-chan, Tezuka nos dejó descansar para que arregles tu problema"- le avisó Syusuke.

- "Gracias"- respondió ella, ya más tranquila.

Entonces el chico comenzó a apresurar el paso, mientras Sakuno lo seguía hasta donde estaban los demás.

- "¿Sucede algo Ryuzaki-chan?"- le preguntó Tezuka con un tono que resultó ser uno bastante frío e inexpresivo.

Sakuno miró al capitán y sin querer sintió unas ganas repentinas de desaparecer de allí. La muchacha entendía que el chico era más bien frío e inexpresivo, pero aún así le generaba cierta desconfianza, aún así, como correr de una persona era de mala educación, se quedó frente a él, mientras sus nervios comenzaban a traicionarla. Le habían comenzado a sudar las manos, y aún así la expresión de Tezuka la hacía sentirse incómoda.

- "Eh... Bueno... yo... yo... eh... eh... pues... "- había comenzado a mirar el suelo para evitar mirarlo, mientras trataba de decir algo coherente.

Para su total desgracia todos los demás asesinos los habían dejado un poco apartados, por tanto se sentía como si fuera carne de cañón.

- "A este paso, las 'Reglas de Convivencia' se irán a la basura"- declaró Kawamura susurrando a Syuichiroh, mientras observaba la escena.

Oishi, a su lado, miraba con atención todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sakuno era ahora un manojo de nervios y Tezuka era... Bueno, era Tezuka.

Syusuke, un poco más atrás, miraba con cierta satisfacción la escena. No podía evitarlo ya que su lado sádico lo estaba dominando por ese momento y le daba cierta gracia la situación. Después de todo, supuso que la chica se pondría algo nerviosa, y aparte, quería ver qué hacían sus compañeros ante tal situación.

Tezuka miraba desde su alta estatura a la muchachita que ya parecía haber comenzado a balbucear. Era notoria la falta de confianza que tenía en ella misma, además de su timidez y nerviosismo. Además que estaba un poco acostumbrado a que cuando las mujeres le dirigieran la palabra les ocurriese lo mismo. Aún así, prefería que ella saliese por sí misma del estado de nerviosismo.

Eso lo pensó antes de ver una especie de cartel en manos de Syuichiroh, un poco más atrás.

"Trata de hacer que se sienta en confianza"

¿Y él cómo iba a hacer eso?

Otro cartel fue mostrado esta vez como respuesta a su pregunta.

"Sonríele"

Tezuka Kunimitsu, capitán de Seigaku, uno de los equipos más famosos entre los Ishinshishi por lo hábiles que eran sus miembros a la hora de asesinar, se sintió por primera vez en jaque. Así que prefirió meditar un poco. La muchachita seguía intentando formar una oración entendible, por tanto tenía tiempo para pensar.

Minutos después movió un poco el labio hacia arriba, como si estuviese improvisando una sonrisa.

- "Oishi¿Tezuka-bushou sonrió?"- preguntó Kawamura algo extrañado.

- "Eso espero"- respondió el vice capitán suspirando.

Sakuno en un impulso elevó la mirada, tratando de enfrentar su miedo y notó la sonrisa de Tezuka.

- "Seguramente quiere que entre en confianza con él"- pensó la chica y le sonrió dulcemente. Todo el nerviosismo pareció haberse esfumado de repente- "Quería decirle que, como ustedes van a vivir en mi casa por un tiempo indefinido... pues, hay un pequeño problema con ello... "

- "¿Y cuál sería?"- preguntó Tezuka borrando la sonrisa y volviendo a la expresión de indiferencia que siempre tenía.

- "No sé sus nombres"- respondió apenada.

- "¿Nuestros nombres?"- se preguntó el capitán, y trató de hacer memoria.

Si no mal recordaba, la única persona que se presentó fue Sakuno, además de Syusuke, aunque fue por un incidente que pasó después de la presentación de la chica, por tanto, ella debería estar supuestamente adivinando y suponiendo quién es quien.

- "Le pediré a Syusuke que haga las presentaciones"- respondió Kunimitsu.

El chico rubio sonriente oyó su nombre y ensanchó la sonrisa. Sabía que su capitán le iba a ordenar la presentación, ya que él era el único vínculo comunicacional entre el grupo de asesinos y la nieta de la entrenadora Sumire. Y todo fue gracias a que le dijo su nombre a Kaneda-san.

Se encaminó hacia donde estaban ambos, sintiendo la mirada de sus compañeros, quienes lo siguieron. Cuando todos llegaron hasta el lugar, Syusuke se colocó al medio de los asesinos y de Sakuno.

- "Ryuzaki-chan, como soy el vínculo entre usted y los chicos, haré las debidas presentaciones"

- "Con que con eso se refería a 'Reglas de Convivencia' "- susurró Oishi.

- "Hai. Debimos suponerlo, ya que nadie se presentó"- murmuró divertido Kawamura.

- "Mmh... Empecemos por el orden jerárquico... "- comenzó a decir Fuji- "El capitán del equipo Kunimitsu Tezuka. Tezuka-bushou para nosotros".

El capitán asintió con la cabeza como forma de saludo. Luego tomó sus lentes y comenzó a limpiarlos con la tela de su gi azul.

- "Luego vendría el Vice Capitán Oishi Syuichiroh... Él es como nuestra mamá"

Oishi hizo una reverencia mientras se sonrojaba, mientras que Sakuno lo imitaba a modo de saludo.

- "Nuestro entrenador Sadaharu Inui"

- "Un placer"- Sadaharu hizo una inclinación con la cabeza ante la cual Sakuno respondió algo apresurada.

- "¡Ah!"- exclamó Syusuke al recordar algo- "Sadaharu es conocido por sus deliciosos jugos".

- "¿QUE!"- gritaron Eiji y Momo, con tono asustado.

- "Oh, yo también casi lo olvido. ¿No desea probar un poco Ryuzaki-chan?"- dijo mientras le ofrecía un poco con los lentes brillando de manera atemorizante.

Sakuno nerviosamente miró al chico. Sus lentes brillando casi de forma perversa le estaban asustando. Así que por cortesía y algo nerviosa, decidió probarlo.

Entonces Eiji y Momoshiro la detuvieron.

- "Por favor Ryuzaki-chan no lo pruebe"- rogó Eiji.

- "Por favor, háganos caso, o sino morirá por ese veneno"- dijo esta vez Momoshiro.

- "¡Nya! Syusuke¡Di Algo¡Todo esto es por tu culpa!"- le recriminó Kikumaru.

- "Mmmh... Pero si a mí me gusta ese jugo... "- replicó el rubio.

- "¡Nya¿Cómo te puede gustar esa cosa?"

- "Pero si es delicioso"

- "¡Ya basta!"- gritó Syuichiroh- "Ryuzaki-chan, disculpe las molestias".

- "No hay problema"

- "Sadaharu quita ese jugo"- ordenó el vice capitán

- "No ves que es como nuestra mamá"- Sakuno asintió ante lo que le susurró Syusuke.

- "¿No crees que eso es mala educación? Es mejor esperar la respuesta de Ryuzaki-chan..."

- "Eh... "- de repente la chica se sintió bastante observada- "No gracias"- respondió nerviosamente.

- "Oh, qué lástima".

- "Sigamos con las presentaciones"- todos parecieron sonreír nerviosamente- "El chico pelirrojo que dice 'Nya' como gato, se llama Kikumaru Eiji"

- "¡Hoi Hoi!"- entonces abrazó a Sakuno- "Un placer Ryuzaki-chan".

- "Muchas gracias. El placer es mío"- sonrió la muchacha aceptando gustosamente el abrazo del chico pelirrojo.

- "Él es Kawamura Takashi"- continuó hablando Syusuke.

- "Es un gusto conocerla Ryuzaki-chan"- dijo un joven bastante tímido.

La chica lo observó un momento y pareció entenderlo, se veía más bien tranquilo y tierno.

- "El gusto es mío"

-"¡Ah! Ryuzaki-chan, una cosa, será mejor que no le pase una katana a Kawamura"- le avisó Syusuke.

- "¿Por qué?"

- "Por esto"- entonces le pasó su katana.

- "**¡BURNING!**"

De repente toda el aura del chico se convirtió en fuego y sus ojos se colocaron rojos.

- "¡Kya!"- Sakuno saltó del susto mientras Kawamura atacaba a alguien que supuestamente estaba detrás de ella.

-"El pobre sufre de bipolaridad"- le explicó Syusuke.

- "¡Syusuke! No era necesario que hicieras eso"- le regañó Oishi.

- "Era solamente para advertir"- se disculpó el rubio- "Ryuzaki-chan, ya puede salir de allá atrás".

Claro, Sakuno por el susto se había escondido detrás de Syusuke, utilizándolo como escudo.

- "Iré a buscar a Kawamura"- dijo Momoshiro.

- "Bueno, aprovechando... el 'valiente' que fue a quitarle la espada a Kawamura, es Takeshi Momoshiro"

- "¿El valiente?"- preguntó Sakuno confundida.

- "Como la bipolaridad de Kawamura le da miedo, entonces debería admirarnos porque todos somos capaces de hacer que deje de estar en su 'modo burning' "- explicó el rubio tranquilamente.

- "Ahhh"- Sakuno si que se sentía apenada en esos momentos.

- "Fshhh"

- "¿Eh?"

- "El chico siseador..."- presentó Syusuke- "Él es Kaidoh Kaoru... Mamushi, para los amigos".

- "Fshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"- reclamó Kaoru de mal humor. Realmente odiaba que le dijeran Mamushi.

- "Jejeje"

- "Y por último..."

- "Ya regresamos"- avisó Momoshiro.

- "Lo siento Ryuzaki-chan"

- "No hay problema, Kawamura-san"

Takashi entonces sonrió a la chica y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, más calmada.

- "Mada Mada Dane... "- dijo cierto muchacho de cabello negro verdoso y con cara de sueño.

- "¡O'chibi! No deberías ser así"- reclamó Eiji.

- "O... ¿O'chibi?"

- "Mmh... En otras palabras 'Pequeñín' Jeje... Es el novato del grupo, mejor dicho el menor... Echizen Ryoma"- presentó Syusuke finalizando.

- "Un gusto en conocerlo... Echizen-san"- dijo Sakuno haciendo la reverencia como saludo.

Ryoma simplemente la miró con cara aburrida y somnolienta. Pero al recibir la mirada de enojo de varios de sus compañeros, hicieron que mirara hacia otro lado y respondiera.

- "Igual... mente".

La chica levantó la vista y notó como él parecía estar ignorándola más que prestándole atención. Agachó un poco la cabeza avergonzada. Entonces sintió como alguien la abrazaba.

- "¡Ryuzaki-chan!"- exclamó Eiji bastante alegre- "¿Usted sabe cocinar?"

- "Si"

- "Y... ¿Qué piensa hacer de almuerzo, Ryuzaki-chan?"

- "Sakuno..."

- "¿Hoi?"- entonces Eiji se separó de ella para dejarla responder.

- "Prefiero que me llamen Sakuno... No me gusta que me traten por el apellido"- aclaró algo avergonzada.

- "Entonces Sakuno-chan... "- comenzó a decir Momoshiro, mientras le pasaba un brazo alrededor del cuello- "¿Qué piensa hacer de almuerzo?"

- "¿Eh?... Pues, pensaba hacer Sakana Nabe"

- "¿Sakana Nabe?... Pero¿no podría hacer Sashimi?"- le preguntó Eiji.

- "¿Sashimi?"

- "¡Si!"- exclamaron ambos, bastante emocionados.

- "¡Eiji, Momoshiro!... ¡Dejen de molestar a Sakuno-chan!"- los regañó Oishi.

- "No, no es ninguna molestia"- se defendió la chica- "Haré Sashimi, por mí no hay ningún problema"

- "¡GRACIAS!"- gritaron ambos y corrieron a abrazarla.

Luego de que tanto Eiji como Momoshiro soltaron a Sakuno, todos continuaron el camino hacia la casa de la muchacha con la esperanza de llegar cerca de la hora de almuerzo.

Tezuka pidió la autorización de la joven para poder entrenar en el dojo que había en la casa. Ella respondió que podían ocuparlo, si es que se encargaban de mantenerlo en buen estado, y sobre todo repararlo.

De hecho, a lo que iban originalmente los chicos de Seigaku era a entrenar mientras buscaban lo que les hacía falta. Así que si buscaban entre sus raíces, quizás podrían encontrar todas las respuestas. Eso era lo que estaba en la mente de Tezuka en ese momento.

Cuando llegaron, Sakuno lentamente sacó la llave de la puerta principal y comenzó a quitarle el seguro.

Y ya cuando entraron, siendo la muchacha la primera en abrir la puerta, lo primero que escucharon fue una frase de la chica.

- "Hogar, Dulce Hogar".

Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba tranquilamente. Parecía como si en aquel lugar estuviese toda la paz que ella necesitaba.

Sakuno se giró hacia los asesinos que estaban agolpados en la puerta como si estuviesen examinando la casa. Parecía que desde hacía tiempo estaban buscando un lugar para llamar hogar. Recordó las palabras de Nadeshiko y les sonrió.

- "Pasen, ya que ahora este será su nuevo hogar"- les avisó sonriendo.

Así, de a poco, fueron entrando al lugar, mientras iban dejando el equipaje en el recibidor. Sakuno se dirigió a la cocina a hacer el almuerzo, mientras los chicos se dirigían al dojo de su ahora nueva casa.

UuUuUuUuUuU

Mientras Sakuno preparaba el almuerzo, los asesinos se habían dirigido al dojo para ver en que estado estaba.

- "De acuerdo con mis datos, a este dojo le hacen falta un par de martillazos por aquí y por allá, algo de limpieza y estará como nuevo"- declaró Sadaharu luego de que inspeccionó el lugar.

Entonces sintieron como varias varas de madera cayeron al suelo. Habían sido las shinai de bambú, las cuales estaban en un lugar especial para colgarlas, pero que se desplomó cuando Ryoma intentó tomar una shinai.

- "Yo diría que le hacen falta varios martillazos, Inui-sempai"- declaró el menor de manera indiferente.

- "¿Alguien sabe martillar?"- preguntó Tezuka fríamente mientras notaba como el lugar parecía desmoronarse de a poco.

- "Disculpen"- la cabeza de Sakuno se asomó por la puerta principal del dojo- "Disculpen que los moleste, pero sentí un fuerte ruido y me asusté y pensé que había ocurrido algo malo... ¿Ocurrió algo?"- preguntó Sakuno.

El silencio absoluto reinó en la habitación.

- "Nada pasó, Sakuno-chan... "- comenzó a decir Oishi algo nervioso.

- "¡Oh! Las cositas que sostenían a los palitos de bambú se cayeron. El techo necesita reparación, bueno, después de todo esta casa está muy vieja. El suelo requiere un buen martillazo, realmente se rompe con el peso de una moneda y además que todo esto requiere de buena limpieza porque nunca me atreví a limpiar aquí"- dijo rápidamente.

- "¡Hoi! Ese informe es más completo que el de Sadaharu"- exclamó Eiji asombrado, mientras todos asentían.

- "Digamos que viví mucho tiempo en esta casa"- respondió nerviosamente- "Mmh.. mejor me marcho, para así no interrumpirlos más"

Cuando Sakuno marchó a la cocina, los chicos trataron de ver cómo podrían arreglar el dojo.

UuUuUuUuUuU

Sakuno continuó cortando filetes de pescado para el almuerzo que Eiji y Momoshiro habían elegido.

Se sentía bastante extraña. Después de todo el estar conviviendo con un grupo de asesinos era algo que le hacía sentir escalofríos. Y más aún cuando no sabía mucho acerca de ellos.

Generalmente la tildaban de confianzuda y le decían que era mejor no confiar demasiado en la gente, pero ella nunca hizo caso a esas advertencias. Sonrió pensando que eso se lo había dicho su mejor amiga.

Sin querer se cortó el dedo con el cuchillo al cortar. Un poco de sangre salió de la herida. Suspiró y buscó una venda para curarse su dedo.

- "Eres una tonta Sakuno"- se reclamó a sí misma mientras se vendaba.

Cuando terminó, quiso continuar cortando filetes pero escuchó el sonido de martilleo.

Ellos estaban tratando de reparar el viejo dojo de su abuela, en el que alguna vez entrenaron cuando ellos eran más jóvenes. Intentaban arreglarlo porque antes este había sido su hogar.

- "_Ellos necesitan un hogar, la verdad es que están muy solos... Quizás, viviendo contigo, ellos podrían estar... bien"_

Dejó el cuchillo encima de la tabla para cortar y miró al cielo a través de la ventana de la cocina.

- "Abuela... ¿Tú crees... que yo sea capaz... de darles un verdadero hogar?"- le preguntó al cielo como si fuese su abuela.

- "Disculpe, Sakuno-chan¿Nos podría pasar algunas vendas?"- pidió Oishi apareciendo de repente.

- "¿Eh¿Alguien se lastimó?"- preguntó Sakuno preocupada y olvidándose del tema anterior.

- "Mmh.. Sí, más o menos"- respondió Syusuke, quien había venido con Syuichiroh.

Entonces la muchacha buscó un par de rollos de vendas que tenía en un apartado de la cocina, ya que siempre se cortaba los dedos con los cuchillos.

- "Aquí tienen"- dijo la chica mientras les pasaba tres rollos de vendas.

- "Gracias, Sakuno-chan"- dijo Syusuke y luego miró a Syuichiroh.

- "Eh... Sabe Sakuno-chan, nosotros queríamos darle las gracias, de parte de todos, porque gracias a usted hemos vuelto a estar en un hogar"- dijo Oishi sonriendo y luego se marchó con Fuji.

Luego de eso se marcharon. Y Sakuno volvió a tomar el cuchillo con una sonrisa. Así continuó preparando el Sashimi.

- "Quizás no necesite crearles un hogar... Porque yo los invité al mío"- se dijo sonriendo.

UuUuUuUuUuU

Definitivamente no era hora de almuerzo, pero aún así ellos estaban almorzando.

Y era gracioso ver como todos luchaban con los palillos. Como los chicos habían estado martillando, se habían lastimado un poco los dedos.

- "¡Hoi Hoi¡Sakuno-chan cocina muy bien!"- exclamó Eiji.

- "¡Si¡Sakuno-chan deberá cocinar todos los días!"- ordenó feliz Momoshiro.

- "Oigan ustedes dos, podrían dejar de decir esas cosas"- regañó Syuichiroh avergonzado- "Discúlpelos Sakuno-chan".

- "No hay problema Oishi-san"

- "¿En serio?"

- "Si"

- "Pero... Ellos tienen razón, Sakuno-chan cocina muy bien"- felicitó Kawamura- "En especial este plato tan caro".

- "Si. Seguramente cuando Sakuno-chan se case, será una muy buena esposa"- aseguró Syusuke.

- "¿Eh!"- exclamó Sakuno bastante sonrojada.

- "¡Nya! Sadaharu es bueno con las probabilidades. ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que Sakuno-chan se case?"- le preguntó Eiji.

- "Hasta el momento, un treinta y tres por ciento"

- "Jejeje"

- "Fshhh... Mejor así"- dijo casi susurrando Kaoru.

- "Mamushi tiene razón. Mejor que Saku-chan no se case, sino no podrá cocinarnos"- dijo Momo abrazándola.

- "¡No soy una serpiente!"- gritó Kaidoh.

- "¡Cállate Mamushi!"- lo enfrentó Takeshi.

Entonces lidiaron una épica batalla de golpes.

- "¿Ellos... siempre son así?"- preguntó Sakuno.

- "Siempre, Sakuno-chan. Desde que yo estoy en este grupo"- respondió Kawamura.

- "Hoi. Tezuka-bushou no ha felicitado a Sakuno-chan"

- "Ni tampoco O'chibi"- agregó Syusuke.

- "Pero, no es necesario que lo hagan".

- "La comida está muy buena, Ryuzaki-chan"- dijo seriamente Tezuka, aunque con un leve sonrojo que se le pasó al dar otro bocado.

- "O'chibi... ¿no tienes algo que decir?"- preguntó Momo, luego de parar de pelear con Kaoru.

De repente en el comedor se formó un extraño silencio que pareció durar horas.

Sakuno comprendió que Ryoma no iba a decir nada, así que prefirió seguir comiendo. Después de todo no era necesario que dijera algo que no sentía.

Tomó los palillos y tomó un pedazo de pescado pero antes de que se lo llevase a la boca, Ryoma habló.

- "Tu comida está rica".

La muchacha se sorprendió y dejó caer el pescado de los palillos.

Echizen estaba evitando su mirada, como si estuviese avergonzado.

- "¡Nya! O'chibi es amable después de todo"- exclamó Kikumaru abrazándolo.

- "E... Eiji-sempai... No es necesario que haga eso"- se quejó Ryoma, entonces miró a Sakuno quien estaba sonrojada, cosa que lo sorprendió levemente.

- "Arigatou Gozaimasu"- susurró sonrojada y luego comenzó a comer.

Ryoma se sonrojó y lo disimuló comiendo. Para su buena suerte, ninguno de sus sempai lo notó...

Excepto Tezuka, quien no dijo nada, para que no los molestasen.

**Notas de Autora**

Y pensar que en el tercer capítulo de "¿Cita con un Basketbolista!" obtuve 27 reviews. Tres reviews menos que en este fic... Eso indica que voy progresando n.nU O eso supongo yo jeje.

¿Cómo están? Ojalá bien... Si me lo preguntan, yo estoy de maravilla jeje... Resultó que no estoy muerta y tengo bastantes ideas para este fic por si me lo preguntan. Me estoy tratando de poner en campaña para poder actualizar más seguido. Sólo espero que la flojera no me gane.

Y pensándolo bien, si me pagaran por esto, quizás yo estaría en Dicom en este minuto... Eso realmente me asustó, así que me pondré las pilas. Después de todo, este fic será mucho más largo que "¿Cita con un Basketbolista!", así que tarde o temprano tendré que actualizar pronto.

En todo caso me dio gusto que muchas personas se hayan interesado en este fic. Está medio loco si me lo preguntan(es decir ¿Samuráis y Tenis? O.o), pero realmente me entretiene y tenía ganas de hacer esto. Y que haya recibido apoyo, incluso que me hayan dado ideas, realmente me emocionó. Muchas gracias a todas.

Ahora pasando a temas menos serios. Supongo que no hay nada que hacer con lo de las explicaciones... Exceptuando la comida y lo de las shinais... La verdad acabo de almorzar y gracias a esto me va a dar hambre TT

La Shinai de bambú, es una espada hecha de bambú(duh) con la que se practica el kendo jeje. La espada del maestro ya es una espada de madera... por tanto la shinai es como para que el estudiante aprenda la técnica.

El Sakana Nabe es un plato según por lo que leí como una especie de mariscal si es que le hacemos su comparación aquí en Chile... Osea en definitiva sopa de pescado... Aunque el mariscal es con mariscos pero el Sakana Nabe es puro pescado con tofu o.O

El Sashimi es un plato bastante popular allá en Japón, según lo que leí. Como Sakuno estaba cortando filetes de pescado se debieron dar cuenta de qué se componía. Y es en realidad varios filetes presentados en un plato gigante y se acompaña con una mezcla de salsa de soja y wasabi(quizás a Syusuke le gustó ya que le encanta el wasabi jeje). Resultó que cuando lo busqué salió que en realidad ahora es un plato más bien caro.

En todo caso, si los buscan en Google les sale la receta por si quieren probar alguno jeje.

Genial ahora me dio hambre TT

Mejor paso a los reviews... Quiero comer... TT

**Yami Natasha:** Uh? Harakiri? Ah! Bueno, resultó que esa palabra me la enseñó mi profe de historia... De una manera bastante extraña(dijo que él se la iba a hacer y yo estaba emocionada

n-nU) y todos mis compañeros no entendieron y él explicó que era el suicidio ritual y luego cambió el tema. Gracias por escribirme y al menos actualicé antes de diciembre jeje.

**Sora Celes D'Rossette Tsubasa:** Me quedé sin palabras! Arigatou, la verdad es que aunque son series distintas, realmente me emocionó juntarlas de este modo. Que bueno que te haya gustado. Todavía no defino bien quién serás en este fic, pero lo veré pronto. Gracias por dejar tu comentario, realmente lo valoro mucho n-n Y gracias por la carta que me diste en mi cumple! Sé que no es el lugar para responder pero yo también deseo estar ahí para ti. Así que ya sabes, cualquier cosa hasta tienes mi teléfono xD oki?

**Blankaoru:** Blankiss! Arigatou por ir a mi cumple! Ojalá la hayas pasado bien non Sobre las páginas de Ivrea, pues no hay problema, cuando nos juntemos... Algún día x.x Pues puedes no sé llevarte un par de mangas para que lo fotocopies o yo los escaneo y te las mando... Como quieras n-n Ay que rico que Sakuno te haya dado buena impresión, realmente la pobre ha sufrido bastante y se la sufrirá más por culpa mía, pero sus virtudes son las que la harán salir adelante. Por cierto, la parte de la presentación va dedicada a ti para que no te pierdas con tanto personaje... Gracias por ayudarme la otra vez con lo del lemon... y gracias por escribirme.

**Vickyta-Chan:** Jejeje esos detalles... Bueno, la gracia es que se vea un poco como era esa época, así que no es necesario que lo agradezcas(aunque pensándolo bien, podría fácilmente dejarlas con la duda... o.o). Lo que dices, amiga mía, recién va a empezar. Quizás se les está remordiendo la conciencia pero no lo suficiente para que cambien, es allí donde entra Sakuno... Resultó que la pobre va a adquirir un cargo más o menos difícil, ya que los chicos por ser asesinos van a tener la autoestima por el suelo. Gracias por escribirme.

**Scooky: **Resulta que el RyoSaku recién empezará, por tanto, costará mucho que incluya muchas escenas en este comienzo, pero la gracia es ir aumentando todo. Sakuno tiene un papel importante en toda esta historia, por tanto haré que ella aparezca mucho y también que las escenas con Ryoma sean lo más tiernas que pueda... Pero como estoy comenzando, quizás te quedes con gusto a poco(Gomenansai por eso x.x) Sobre lo de Kenshin y Kaoru, la verdad es que quiero que se parezca, pero en el fondo no lo quiero. Resulta que me sentiría algo mal si tomó todo de esa pareja(aunque concuerdo en que son tiernos y hacen bonita pareja)... La verdad, también quiero mostrar el lado de Kenshin y Tomoe para no estar tan cargada. Aunque quizás todo sea mejor si no se parecen a ninguna pareja... Creo que comencé a divagar. Arigatou por escribirme.

**Leona Orochi:** Gracias por tus ideas... Espero que estés atenta a tu bandeja de entrada porque pronto escribiré ese mail. Resulta que tomaré todas tus ideas, pero algunas las expondré de manera opuesta a la que me describes, por tanto, solamente te preguntaré por una. Muchas gracias por hacerme la vida más fácil!.

**La narradora:** Bueno que vivan juntos... Al menos no es tan terrible. La gracia es el papel que tiene Sakuno, así que por muy mal que se lleven(siento que estoy escribiendo una especie de reality), ella los va a ayudar(creo que ahora Sakuno podría quedar como buena sicóloga u.u). Te agradezco que hayas dejado review y que hayas incluido a Aoshi Shinomori en tu fic(no sabes lo feliz que me haz hecho!)

**Null:** Momoshiro y Eiji jaja me divierten mucho cuando repaso los capítulos. Esos dos están bien locos, pero gracias a ellos el ambiente se aliviana un poco cuando se vuelve pesado. Gracias por el ánimo, a veces siento que me hace falta n-nU

**Nadeshiko-Uchiha:** Oh pobre Kaneda-san, supongo que debí haberlo hecho menos triste, pero la idea al final es que cambien por cosas pequeñas pero que lleguen al corazón. Por ahí está la base de este fic(supongo que aparte esta cosa enseñará valores... Ahora solo falta hacerme sacerdote y crear una nueva religión u.u). Gracias por escribirme n-n

**Neko-O:** Bueno si lo pones de ese modo, yo también me confundo al buscar quién es quien. Digamos que Ryoma es Kenshin y Sakuno es mitad Tomoe mitad Kaoru. Pero si te digo eso, te confundirías mucho... La verdad esta cosa es una media mezcla, pero al final todos terminan siendo todos... Me refiero que se parece a la historia de RK pero con los personajes de POT que encarnan un poco las situaciones que ocurren en RK y que en cierta forma, se parecerá a RK pero no tanto como para ocupar la misma historia... Quizás cuando tenga más avanzada la historia te podría explicar mejor porque hasta ahora yo quedé con la misma duda.

**Aiko1504:** Huy yo lo he visto en RK xDD Mmh, me daré una vueltecita a tu perfil después de esto para leerlo y dejarte comentario... Y la verdad es que estaba planeando volver a esa sección con otro fic A/M mientras recupero mi inspiración para mis otros fics de allá... POT es divertido, pero RK me gusta más jeje. Ahora, lo que tú dices es verdad... Esta historia me cuesta mucho seguirla, porque me ata a un libro de historia donde todo debo estarlo planificando con mucha anticipación... Pero siento que al final vale la pena. Gracias por tu comentario, me alegró bastante.

**JaviIsi:** Bueno me tardé pero aquí está el fic... Ojalá que te guste este capi. Arigatou.

**Arwon:** ¡Ay! Gomen ne, no lo continué tan rápido como esperabas, pero aquí está y ojalá que te guste este capítulo... La verdad es que voy a tener que empezar a actualizar en fines de semana, así que no te preocupes por eso... En todo caso aproveché la vacaciones de invierno para escribir así que no estuvo tan malo jeje. Gracias

**Gravi Echizen:** Qué parejas me gustan? Las típicas de CLAMP... todavía no veo Gravitation jeje... Pero sería más o menos Yukito y Touya, Subaru y Sakurasakamori(creo que se escribía así x.x), Watanuki y Doumeki(me dan risa xD), Fuuma y Kamui, y es todo jeje... Y me da risa el Fye y Kurogane... aunque digo que Kurogane se quedará con la princesa Tomoyo. Bueno y de POT me gustan un poco TezukaxSyusuke, MizukixYuuta(esa pareja me da risa), más allá de eso, el MomoRyo me patea el hígado, igual que el MomoKai. Supongo que es todo jeje. Sobre Sakuno, aparte de su tartamudeo repentino, no hará nada que me preinfarte primero, así que no exasperará a nadie jeje. Gracias por escribir tu comentario.

**Slamina:** Supongo que nuevamente no quedó en un final como para imaginarse qué sucederá, pero por lo menos sé que el RyoSaku está bien encaminado según tu opinión, lo cual me alegra bastante porque este fic me cansa mucho. A veces es muy difícil continuar las ideas y darles un orden por tanto siempre ando revisando los reviews para darme ánimos... Es una estupidez, pero solamente espero que me esperes con ese capítulo que te hará estar realmente desesperada. Y yo estaré esperando ese review que mencionas. Gracias por apoyarme siempre n.n

**Ryosaku:** ¿Por qué todas quieren que actualice pronto! Realmente me hacen desesperar x.x Te quiero pedir paciencia porque este fic me cuesta, pero prometo actualizarlo ya más seguido(necesitaba algo de tiempo para estabilizarme con mis ideas) Así que por tanto, pronto habrá RyoSaku para rato y de paso dejarte con la copucha de qué sucederá después jijiji. Arigatou y ojalá que tú también estés bien n.n

El otro día leí un fic de las Kazuko RK en la sección de RK llamado "Decálogo del Fictionero". Allí habían un par de sugerencias para que a un fic publicado en RK le fuese bien... Voy a probar si esas sugerencias sirven aquí, así que cuando termine este fic les mandaré un review para decir sin en verdad sus consejos sirven para fics de otras secciones. Y si quieren reírse un rato, léanlo.

Arigatou por su apoyo de antemano. Espero sus comentarios y nos vemos! Ojalá que estén bien y manden sus reviews! Onegai!. Chau.


	4. Muñeca de Trapo

Hola! Tanto tiempo X.X Por si acaso, todavía estoy viva, osea no me he muerto(solo me he ido de parranda y a hacer cualquier otra cosa en vez de concentrarme en este fic), así que no se preocupen, sigo viva n-nU

Buenu PoT no es mío, es de Takeshi Konomi, así que yo estoy tomando sus personajes prestados para esta historia.

Heart Of Sword

Autora: Arashi Shinomori

Capítulo 4: Muñeca de Trapo.

Ya atardecía.

Al final el dojo de kendo no quedó completamente reparado, pero al menos habían logrado que tuviese mayor estabilidad. Mañana comenzarían a limpiar, y podrían entrenar allí cuanto quisieran.

Sakuno se encargó de prepararles una deliciosa cena y un relajante baño de tina. Realmente la jovencita sabía como atender a sus huéspedes, y los chicos ya sentían que estaban en un verdadero hogar.

Luego del baño, se distribuyeron las habitaciones. Cosa que no fue muy difícil, ya que en la casa Ryuzaki habían tres piezas que estaban conectadas por un pasillo. La primera habitación era la de Sumire-sensei, así que por respeto prefirieron que nadie durmiera allí. La segunda y la tercera estaban al frente y la de la derecha era de Sakuno, así que los asesinos durmieron en la de la izquierda. Para su suerte, era bastante amplia.

Sakuno les llevó unas yukata para que pudiesen dormir y se retiró deseando las buenas noches. Se cambiaron y se metieron en sus futones. Y así pasó la noche, un poco tranquila, sin nada que perturbase el sueño de los habitantes de aquella casa.

Un poco después de que amaneciera, Sakuno abrió los ojos y lo primero que observó fue la muñeca con la que dormía todas las noches.

Se restregó los ojos, en un acto para desperezarse y se levantó del futon. Lo mejor era vestirse para preparar el desayuno. Seguramente los asesinos debían tener hambre y estaban despiertos.

Tomó un kimono rosa del armario y se lo colocó, luego se lo ciñó a la cintura con un obi celeste, se puso las sandalias geta y salió de su habitación con dirección a la cocina.

Ya estando allí, calentó el arroz, picó las verduras y buscó el pescado para el desayuno...

- "¡KYA!"- gritó asustada.

Los asesinos abrieron los ojos sorpresivamente, y se dirigieron a la cocina asustados y temiendo lo peor.

Pero cuando llegaron.

- "Sakuno-chan... ¿Se encuentra bien?... ¿No le ocurrió algo malo?"- le preguntaron casi agolpándose en la puerta.

- "Sí... estoy bien... pero... ¡No hay suficiente comida para el desayuno!"- avisó la muchacha, al borde de las lágrimas.

- "¿QUÉ!!!!"- gritaron Eiji y Momoshiro sorprendidos, luego pasaron en un estado de estupefacción y por último se fueron a una esquina a llorar.

- "Mmmh... Es hora de que vayan al pueblo a robar comida chicos... "- dijo Syusuke- "Llamaremos a esta misión 'Robo por supervivencia'"- entonces sonrió algo maléficamente.

Todos observaron a Syusuke algo espantados. Entonces Tezuka carraspeó y todos parecieron volver a su expresión natural.

- "No creo que sea tan drástico"- dijo Syuichiroh con una gotita de sudor cayendo por su frente.

- "Oishi-san tiene razón... Por suerte, nos queda arroz"- dijo Sakuno, algo más calmada.

Entonces Momo y Eiji suspiraron, más aliviados.

- "Pero tendré que ir a Kyoto a comprar víveres..."- dijo Sakuno.

- "Iremos... mejor dicho"- le corrigió Tezuka.

- "¿Eh?".

- "La acompañaremos, Sakuno-chan"- le explicó Syuichiroh.

- "Ah.. Está bien".

Los chicos entonces se fueron a su habitación para poder cambiarse las yukata y así poder desayunar. Mientras que Sakuno continuaba preparando el desayuno que sería verduras con arroz.

- "¡Nya!... No quería pasar por esto de nuevo... "- se quejó Eiji al ver el bol de arroz con verduras por encima.

Entonces recibió un codazo bastante fuerte.

- "¡Auch!... Duele..."

- "Lo siento..."

- "Sakuno-chan, no tiene porqué disculparse... No es su culpa"- le dijo Syuichiroh, ya que él había pegado el codazo.

- "Pe... Pero... me gasté todo el pescado en el Sashimi y en la cena de ayer, debí tener un sentido del ahorro... ¡Soy una tonta!"- se quejó y comenzó a llorar.

- "No... Saku-chan... no llore"- trató de calmarla Kawamura.

- "En serio... no hay problema en comer sólo arroz"- dijo Oishi- "Es que a Eiji y a Momo no les gusta pasar hambrunas".

- "¿Hambrunas?"- y la chica continuó llorando más fuerte.

- "Pero... Sakuno-chan no llore más por favor"- seguía Takashi.

- "Tezuka.. haz algo"- le pidió Oishi quien parecía estar desesperándose.

- "Kaoru y Syusuke..."- iba a decir pero fue interrumpido.

- "Gracias por la comida"- dijo Ryoma- "Estaba deliciosa"- entonces se levantó para ir a dejar el plato a la cocina, mientras sus compañeros lo observaban algo extrañados- "Ah... Ryuzaki... Deja de llorar, te ves mejor con una sonrisa"- dijo y se marchó.

Sakuno lo miró bastante sorprendida. Y su sorpresa derivó en la mirada hacia la nada, hasta que sintió cierto movimiento de la mano de Kawamura frente a sus ojos, como para despertarla del trance y de paso, pasarle un pañuelo para que se limpiase las lágrimas.

- "Si o'chibi terminó primero el desayuno, antes que todos nosotros, eso quiere decir que su arroz está muy bueno. Al ser el menor del grupo, le gusta mucho regodear la comida"- dijo Syusuke, para así poder animarla un poco más.

- "Quizás un par debería aprender más de él"- dijo Sadaharu mirándolos fijamente- "A menos que quieran beber mis jugos al desayuno".

- "¿QUÉ!"- gritó cierto par de chicos, bastante asustados- "¡GRACIAS POR LA COMIDA!"- gritaron desesperados y tomaron los palillos y casi se atragantaron con todo el arroz que comieron- "¡Delicioso!"- exclamaron al terminar.

- "Gracias por la comida"- dijeron los demás y se dispusieron a comer.

UuUuUuUuUuU

Ryoma se iba dirigiendo hacia la habitación que compartía con sus sempai, hasta que sintió el ruido que su estómago hacía al rugir de hambre. Iba a devolverse al comedor para pedirle a Eiji y a Momoshiro que robaran algunos dulces en el camino a Kyoto, pero lo encontró algo contradictorio cuando ya había dicho que el arroz estaba rico.

Así que prefirió continuar su camino hacia la habitación como tenía planeado en un principio.

Hasta que vio la puerta entreabierta de la pieza de Sakuno...

El chico, en ciertos ocasiones, no se dedicaba a husmear habitaciones ajenas, como cuando vivían en pensiones que apoyaban a los Ishin. Sin embargo, al pasar por el cuarto de la nieta de su entrenadora, sintió algo de curiosidad y decidió entrar.

Lo examinó bien desde la entrada. El suelo estaba limpio y en una esquina había un futon rosa doblado y encima de él, una yukata. Cerca de éste estaba un escritorio y encima de él un libro, un tintero y un pincel. Debía ser un diario.

Había también un mueble donde ella guardaba sus Kimono, y cerca un biombo para cambiarse de ropa. Y al otro lado del futon, se encontraba otro pequeño mueble, donde había una pequeña vela, un daguerrotipo y una muñeca.

Se acercó hasta el último objeto y tomó el juguete. La muñeca era más bien antigua y desgastada. Sin embargo no estaba con mucho polvo y tenía un olor a flores bastante fuerte.

La dejó en el suelo y decidió examinar el daguerrotipo.

Pero antes de siquiera tomarlo, una voz lo interrumpió.

- "Ry... Ryoma..."- era Sakuno, un poco enfadada.

- "Dime Ryuzaki"- respondió el asesino, dándole la espalda.

- "Si querías ver mi cuarto, debiste haberme pedido permiso primero"- le aclaró de buena forma, a pesar de su tono enojado.

- "Lo siento"

- "Para la próxima hazlo... ¿está bien?"- la chica sonrió.

- "Si"- respondió secamente. Entonces dio media vuelta y comenzó a marcharse, hasta que notó cierto detalle que le molestó un poco. Así que antes de cerrar la puerta por completo, dijo- "¿No te parece extraño que yo te llame por tu apellido y tú por mi nombre?"- le preguntó casi irónicamente.

Sakuno se sorprendió y luego se sonrojó un poco, detalle que fue percibido por Ryoma.

- "Lo... Lo siento... mucho"

El muchacho se quedó mirándola y agregó.

- "Si quieres, puedo llamarte 'Sakuno-chan'... como mis sempai"

- "Y entonces... yo... ¿puedo llamarte 'Ryoma-kun'?"- le preguntó nerviosamente y algo sonrojada.

- "Mada Mada Dane, Sakuno-chan".

Entonces Ryoma se marchó.

UuUuUuUuUuU

El camino hacia Kyoto, no era largo. Después de todo, Sumire eligió vivir relativamente cerca de la ciudad por motivos de "supervivencia", como ella decía. Así que, cuando le tocaba ir a Sakuno a Kyoto, no se demoraba más allá de una hora, generalmente.

Pero esta vez parecía ser la excepción...

- "¡Nya!... Tengo hambre"- se quejó por décima vez Eiji Kikumaru, con un tono que parecía que lo estuviesen torturando, asunto que a los asesinos no les importó, pero sí a Sakuno, quien pareció achicarse más al escuchar la misma queja.

Así que todos le enviaron una mirada de esas que matan. Y eso fue de parte de todos los de Seigaku. Excepto de Momoshiro, quien estaba en las mismas condiciones.

- "¡Pero sí es verdad!"- se defendió.

- "Si quiere, los invito después a almorzar para quitarles el hambre... Después de todo es mi culpa"- dijo Sakuno tristemente, mientras notaba como el camino se hacía cada vez más y más largo de lo que ella pensaba.

Y toda la Seigaku pudo notar el aura negra que se posó sobre ellos.

- "No gracias Sakuno-chan"- rechazó nerviosamente Oishi, pero lo hizo con un tono tan bajo, que hizo que la chica no lo escuchara.

- "Esa sería una grandiosa idea"- dijo Momoshiro sonriendo. Obviamente él estaba más preocupado de la comida.

Entonces Syuichiroh tomó a Takeshi del brazo y todos lo siguieron, formando una reunión.

- "¡Ya paren de pedir comida!"- los regañó el vice capitán, ya que estaba perdiendo la paciencia- "¿Dónde están sus modales?".

- "Pero... Tenemos hambre"

- "**Todos** tenemos hambre"- les recalcó Sadaharu.

- "Pero eso no justifica el hecho de que ustedes hagan esos berrinches. Ustedes tienen que saber que Sakuno-chan está ocupando parte del dinero de su herencia en nosotros. No podemos quejarnos"- explicó Syusuke.

- "Podríamos quejarnos si contribuyéramos con el ingreso del hogar..."- continuó Kawamura más preocupado- "Pero vivimos de allegados en casa de Sakuno-chan".

- "Fshhh.. Además sus quejas la hacen sentir mal"- les dijo Kaoru.

Entonces todos echaron un vistazo a Sakuno, la cual seguía con el aura pesada arriba, mientras se sentaba sobre un tronco.

Y eso fue lo que impulsó a Takeshi a dirigirse a la nieta de su entrenadora y agacharse a su altura.

- "Lo siento Sakuno-chan... Debí haber pensado más en cómo se sentía, antes de quejarme tanto".

- "Eh... Momoshiro-san, usted es una persona muy buena"- le dijo más tranquila.

- "Gracias... Pero preferiría que me llamara Momo-chan"- él respondió más gustoso. Entonces se dirigió a Eiji- "¡Oye Eiji!... ¿No vas a decirle nada a Sakuno-chan?"

- "¡Si!"- exclamó feliz, entonces la abrazó y le pidió disculpas.

- "A propósito"- habló Tezuka- "Takeshi y Kikumaru, si tienen tanta hambre, pueden robar de esos dulces para viajeros, pero deberán ofrecerle a todos¿quedó claro?".

- "¡Si!"- dijeron ambos al unísono.

- "Pero Tezuka... así no se... arreglan estas cosas"- dijo Syuichiroh algo nervioso y apenado.

- "¿Algún problema Syuichiroh?"- preguntó fríamente el capitán.

- "No, ninguno"- respondió el vice capitán.

Entonces pareció que el camino se volvía más corto, según Sakuno, quien iba más tranquila.

Momoshiro y Eiji, antes de llegar a la ciudad, terminaron robando unos dulces de viajeros. Ya que había sido una orden de su bushou. Y, aunque Sakuno quería volver al puesto para pagar por los dulces, terminó comiéndose uno, al igual que todos los chicos.

Y cuando terminaron el pastelito, vieron que ya estaban muy cerca de Kyoto. Así que todo parecía estar solucionado.

Llegaron a Kyoto. Justo al frente de la avenida principal, así que comenzaron a caminar por allí, ya que así podrían llegar al mercado. De paso iban conversando de lo que iban a hacer, cuando Sakuno sintió que la empujaban y cuando pensó que la caída era inevitable, unos brazos fuertes la tomaron para que no se golpeara.

- "Gracias Ryoma-kun"- susurró la chica, con un marcado sonrojo en su cara, ya que Ryoma la estaba cargando.

- "No hay porqué darlas, Sakuno-chan"- respondió el chico, susurrando también, pero más frío.

- "Sakuno-chan¿se encuentra bien?"- le preguntó Oishi, haciendo que a la joven se le borre el sonrojo.

- "Si"-respondió ella. Entonces Ryoma la bajó con cuidado- "Gracias, Ryoma-kun"

- "Un ladrón la empujó y le quiso arrebatar su dinero"- le avisó Fuji.

- "¿Eh?"

- "Tome Saku-chan, su dinero"- le dijo Eiji pasándole un saquito con monedas.

- "Gracias".

Los muchachos continuaron el camino, mientras Sakuno guardaba su bolsito en la manga de su kimono.

- "Kunimitsu-san, Katsura-sama ya tiene el dinero que les prometió"- dijo un señor, en susurro, que pasó al lado del capitán. Luego se marchó.

- "Tezuka..."- murmuró Oishi.

- "Syuichiroh, iré a recoger el dinero."

- "Si"

UuUuUuUuUuU

Sakuno y los asesinos se separaron. Mientras ella compraba los víveres como salsa de soja, miso, sal vinagre verduras y pescado, ellos se reunían al frente de un restaurante cerca del mercado, pues esperaban a Tezuka.

Ryoma prestó atención a unas niñas con unas muñecas en sus manos y sin querer se acordó de la nieta de su fallecida entrenadora, sonriendo levemente.

Y borró esa sonrisa cuando notó a Tezuka caminar detrás de las pequeñas, hacia el grupo de asesinos. Cuando llegó hasta ellos, los miró y extendió un saquito lleno de monedas a ellos.

- "Es nuestra paga, por los servicios a los Ishinshishi"- explicó sin mucho ánimo de continuar la conversación- "¿Y Ryuzaki-chan?".

- "Está comprando víveres"- respondió el vice capitán- "Dijo que no era necesario que le ayudemos, pues ella cargaba muy bien todo sola"

- "Comprendo"

Comenzaron a caminar para así poder ayudar a Sakuno con las compras, encontrándosela frente a una tienda de Kimonos muy finos. Al parecer llevaba bastante tiempo observándolos, porque varios barriles y paquetes estaban a su lado.

- "¡Nya! Es un Kimono muy bonito. Sakuno-chan tiene buen gusto"- le felicitó Eiji mientras la abrazaba.

- "Es verdad. Además parece muy fino"- agregó Syusuke, colocándose a un lado de la chica.

- "Si, pero es muy caro como para darme el lujo de comprarlo"- respondió Sakuno- "Además, yo les debo una ida al restaurante... ¿Les parece ir ahora?"- ofreció sonriendo.

Entonces ella comenzó a caminar, siendo seguida por el grupo de asesinos.

- "Estoy seguro que en vez del dinero que podría ocupar en el Kimono, lo está usando para invitarnos a cenar"- pensó Sadaharu en voz alta- "Es un cien por ciento que sea probable".

- "A veces la vida resulta ser algo irónica"- dijo Kaoru.

- "Si"- respondió Tezuka, entonces repartió el dinero en nueve montoncitos que fueron repartidos a cada miembro.

- "Bueno... Si nosotros no pagamos alquiler, al menos habrá que agradecer con algo ¿no?"- dijo Syusuke con su clásica sonrisa. Luego entró a la tienda y se dirigió a una de las señoritas que la atendía- "Disculpe... ¿Cuánto cuesta ese Kimono?"- preguntó señalando el que había llamado la atención de la muchachita.

- "10.000 Ryu"- respondió la vendedora.

- "Gracias"- dijo el joven y se dio la vuelta para poder contar su dinero, encontrándose con todo el grupo Seigaku.

- "¿10.000 Ryu¿Por qué no juntamos el dinero que tenemos y lo compramos entre todos?"- sugirió Syuichiroh.

Todos comenzaron a contar cuánto tenían y cuánto debían dar para reunir el dinero para comprar el Kimono. Como Sadaharu siempre traía un ábaco en una de las mangas de su gi, no fue muy difícil hacer las cuentas. Así que pudieron comprar el Kimono sin mayores problemas, además de que les sobrase algo para ellos mismos. Finalmente salieron de la tienda con un enorme paquete que llevaba Syusuke, además de cargar los víveres de Sakuno. Ahora la idea era encontrarla, cosa que no fue tan difícil, ya que estaba al frente de la puerta de un restaurante esperando a los chicos.

Ryoma, quien iba de los últimos siguiendo a sus sempai, divisó un puesto del mercado de Kyoto donde vendían muñecas. Y una de ellas llevaba el cabello castaño parecido al de Sakuno, y además lo tenía atado en dos trenzas, y estaba vestida con un Kimono rosado, como el que le habían comprado. Entonces el chico decidió comprársela como un regalo aparte para ella. Luego siguió el camino hacia el restaurante donde estaban sus sempai.

Cuando se instalaron y pidieron la orden, que fue Sashimi pedido por Momoshiro y Eiji, comenzaron a conversar de temas algo triviales. Entonces Syusuke, quien estaba al lado de Sakuno, le entregó el paquete, donde estaba el Kimono.

- "¿Eh¿Es para mí?"

- "Sí. De parte de todos nosotros. Es un regalo de agradecimiento por habernos dejado instalarnos en tu dojo"- explicó Syusuke.

- "Muchas gracias"

- "No hay de qué... Pero, ábralo, Saku-chan"- dijo entusiasmado Eiji.

- "¡GRACIAS!"- exclamó al ver el Kimono- "No pensé que me comprarían algo tan caro, muchas gracias".

- "Nos alegra mucho que le haya gustado"- respondió Syuichiroh por parte de todos.

Entonces una señorita les trajo el Sashimi y lo sirvió. Luego se retiró dejándolos comer.

UuUuUuUuUuU

Luego del almuerzo, se retiraron del restaurante y decidieron marcharse a casa, ya que no había lugar como el hogar. Así que acordaron ayudar a Sakuno a cargar los víveres.

- "¡Nya¿Por qué yo debo llevar el pescado!"- se quejó Eiji, cuando se dividieron los víveres a cargar.

- "Porque es lo que queda"- respondió Syuichiroh algo cansado.

- "Pero... yo no quiero cargarlo"- se quejó como un niño.

- "Eiji-san, ese pescado es la cena, así que se lo encargo mucho"- le dijo divertida Sakuno.

- "¡HOI¡Entonces sí lo cargo!".

Todos comenzaron a reír un poco por las expresiones de Eiji, a excepción de Kaoru, Tezuka y Ryoma.

Sakuno dejó de reírse al notar a un lado del camino una flor blanca con pequeñas manchitas rojas como si se hubiese salpicado. Como nunca había visto una especie de flor así, se acercó a ella para observarla más detenidamente, pero lo que notó unos metros más allá la asustó por completo. Así que gritó, mientras se desplomaba en el suelo y comenzaba a llorar.

Momoshiro, quien estaba más cerca de ella, se dirigió hasta donde estaba la chica, se agachó quedando a su altura y la abrazó para consolarla. Entonces los demás lo siguieron.

- "Sakuno-chan ¿Le duele algo¿Se siente mal?"- le preguntaba Takeshi, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza para tranquilizarla.

Pero la muchachita no quiso responder, lo único que logró hacer era apuntar lo que había visto.

Ryoma examinó el lugar y se dio cuenta de lo que había asustado a Sakuno.

- "Solamente es el cadáver de una niña"- lo dijo con un tono tan normal que parecía como si la niña estuviese viva.

Los asesinos fijaron la vista. En efecto, era el cuerpo de una pequeña de más o menos diez años, tendida en el césped y en el pecho tenía una herida que parecía ser hecha con una Katana.

Sakuno, a pesar del llanto, se sorprendió cuando escuchó el comentario de Ryoma. ¿Cómo era posible que lo dijese de un modo tan indiferente, como si no le importase la vida de los demás?.

- "Sakuno-chan, debe tranquilizarse... La pequeña no era pariente suyo, usted no tiene porqué llorarla"- la 'consoló' Momoshiro.

- "Quizás Sakuno-chan no ha visto un cadáver en mucho tiempo"- sugirió Fuji, sonriente. Y eso pareció ser la gota que derramó el vaso.

- "¡PERO COMO ES POSIBLE QUE HABLEN ASÍ DE UN MUERTO!"- explotó la chica y continuó llorando.

- "Pero si sólo es un muerto"- se quejó Momoshiro.

- "Corrección"- dijo Sadaharu- "Una débil niña muerta".

- "Lo dicen como si fuese el cadáver de un perro"- los asesinos se miraron entre sí- "¿Acaso no les importa?"

- "Es que no hay nada que hacer en estos casos, Sakuno-chan"- le explicó Oishi.

- "Pero... ¿y si fuese el cadáver de uno de ustedes?"- preguntó, deseando que la respuesta no fuese tan insensible.

- "Si uno de nosotros estuviera en esa situación, solamente tendría una explicación. Está ahí porque es demasiado débil y se merece la muerte"- dijo Tezuka severamente.

Sakuno pasó saliva nerviosa. Se limpió las lágrimas con la manga del Kimono y se levantó encarando al Bushou.

- "Entonces... En conclusión¿No les importa matar a alguien, sin importar que sea su aliado o no tenga nada que ver con la guerra?".

- "No"- respondió el capitán.

- "Yo sé que son asesinos... Y a los asesinos no les importa la vida de la demás gente, ya que deben matar a parte de la 'demás gente'. Sin embargo, si ustedes no tienen ese respeto por su propia vida y por la de quienes les rodea, cuando uno de su grupo esté en problemas... ¿Acaso les importaría?... Estoy segura que no. Pero¿por qué?. ¿Acaso la vida es tan horrible que lo único que esperan es que alguien los mate y hasta que eso no suceda seguirán asesinando a diestra y siniestra?. ¿A eso le llaman vida?... ¡Eso no es una vida!... Eso es... ¡Una estupidez!".

Sakuno recogió la caja del Kimono, aunque no tenía ganas de llevarlo consigo, y continuó el camino a su casa, sin esperar a los de Seigaku.

UuUuUuUuUuU

Como Sakuno había decidido volver ella sola, los asesinos decidieron guardar la distancia y continuar después.

- "¡Pero si solamente era un cadáver!"- se quejó Momoshiro, cruzando los brazos por detrás de su cabeza.

- "Quizás Sakuno-chan se puso sensible porque era una niña. Quizás le dio un síndrome maternal o algo así"- sugirió Syusuke.

- "Es posible"- razonó Sadaharu- "La mayoría de las chicas de la edad de Ryuzaki-chan están pensando en el matrimonio y en formar una familia".

Ryoma sintió que una de las pequeñas trenzas de la muñeca se había salido del bolsillo de la manga de su gi azul. La tomó y la volvió a colocar en su lugar, haciendo que el hilo que sujetaba el peinado se soltase.

- "Lo que en realidad podría estar pasando es que Sakuno-chan es una chica muy pura y no puede entendernos por eso mismo"- dijo Kawamura.

El menor de los asesinos, que había estado poniendo atención a la conversación, estuvo mentalmente de acuerdo con Takashi, ya que al entrar a la habitación de la joven y descubrir la muñeca le dio un indicio de la inocencia y carácter infantil que ella poseía.

- "Ella es como una niña que quiere jugar a ser una mujer adulta"- pensó Echizen, dejando escapar una sonrisa irónica.

- "Bueno, esto podría seguir discutiéndose... El problema es que Sakuno-chan se siente mal..."

- "Eso lo sabemos Oishi, Nya"- lo interrumpió Eiji.

- "Quizás sea porque Ryuzaki-chan es más sensible al ser mujer"- sugirió Kaoru.

- "No creo que sea por eso..."- opinó Tezuka, meditabundo- "Es que en realidad, Ryuzaki-chan tiene algo de lo que nosotros carecemos".

Entonces hubo un silencio absoluto.

¿Qué era lo que esa chiquilla tenía y que ellos no?.

UuUuUuUuUuU

Sakuno casi se tropezó con una piedra. Afortunadamente, a parte de un raspón y un poco de polvo en su Kimono, no le pasó nada grave.

Pero, por dentro, estaba completamente asustada.

Había recordado bastante tarde que andar por las montañas sola era una completa locura, ya que habían muchos vendedores de esclavos y ladrones rondando.

Pero no quería salir corriendo ahora y de hecho ya había estado sola en aquella montaña y no le había pasado nada. Aunque es mejor no tentar a su suerte.

Sakuno continuó el camino estrechando fuertemente el paquete donde iba el Kimono que los chicos le habían regalado, esperando a que le faltase poco para llegar a su casa.

Cuando llegó a su hogar, dejó la puerta principal abierta, para que los chicos pudiesen entrar sin problemas, y se dirigió a su habitación para probarse el Kimono. Por lo menos le había quedado bien, pero aún se sentía algo dolida por el incidente.

¡Es que no lo entendía! No podía creer que el ser humano llegase a ese nivel de destrucción. Estaba conciente que Japón estaba en guerra y que habían personas que peleaban para que la pelea terminara. Y sabía que habían muertos al final de cada día.

¡Pero seguía sin comprenderlo!

¿Cómo es que alguien se atrevía a eliminar a personas inocentes que no tenían nada que ver con la guerra¡Eso iba en contra de los principios de la propia guerra! Obviamente habían dos posturas, pero esos guerreros peleaban por la gente que estaba sufriendo, o por lo menos la gran mayoría peleaba por eso, además de identificarse por una de las posturas. Su abuela la había dicho lo mismo. Le había dicho que entrenaba a la gente, que les enseñaba a usar la espada para que ellos forjaran una nueva era para los civiles. Ella le dijo que ellos serían asesinos, pero que ayudarían a que una nueva era se formara y así serían libres. Osea que eran asesinos pero con principios que defendían un ideal.

- "Mi abuela no entrenaba a asesinos a sangre fría. Entrenaba a personas con un ideal que se unían a uno u otro bando para formar una nueva era. No entrenaba a la gente para que saliese a matar a la primera persona que se le cruce por delante..."- dijo llorando siendo escuchada, sin saber, por todo el grupo Seigaku.

UuUuUuUuUuU

Los asesinos después de escuchar el monólogo de Sakuno, dejaron los víveres en la cocina y se dirigieron al dojo a votar energías. Pero no lograron hacer mucho. Se sentían tan extraños al escuchar a Sakuno que no sabían que hacer.

- "Realmente... me siento como si no mereciera tener a Sumire-sensei como maestra"- dijo Inui cabizbajo, haciendo que los demás asintieran.

Sakuno que pasaba por el dojo, pues había oído un par de ruidos, escuchó esto y decidió intervenir.

- "¿Qué pasa?"- preguntó con un tono bastante bajo, pero muy dulce.

Los asesinos levantaron la mirada y notaron a Sakuno, quien estaba en la puerta del dojo observándolos. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, indicio de que había estado llorando. Pero, aún así, estaba con una linda sonrisa en el rostro.

- "La verdad... nos sentimos... malos estudiantes"- dijo Eiji.

- "¿Malos estudiantes?".

- "Sí"

- "Pero... ¿Por qué?"

- "Porque Sakuno-chan lo dijo... 'Sumire-sensei no entrena a personas que matan a la primera persona que vean'"- respondió Syusuke.

- "Así que lo oyeron"- dijo Sakuno más para sí misma, llamando la atención de los chicos. Ella se sentó en el piso del dojo, entonces los asesinos se acercaron y formaron un círculo alrededor de ella, así Sakuno notó que faltaban Ryoma y Tezuka, pero prefirió continuar- "Mi abuela una vez me lo dijo, eso que yo mencioné y que los hizo sentir mal. Y tiene razón. Una persona no debería matar a otra, a menos que tenga una muy buena razón para hacerlo. Pero como estamos en guerra, esa razón parece ser ese hecho. Pero las razones para matar a una persona deben estar bien justificadas. Como estamos en una guerra civil, la razón son las ideología. Y estoy segura que quizás muchos de los caídos que han muerto a lo largo de estos siglos murieron contentos por defender el ideal que tanto amaban. Pero también deben haber muchos que están enfadados porque él que los asesinó sólo les ganó en fuerza, pero nunca tuvo una ideología a la cual proteger y solo planeaba alimentarse de sangre"

Sakuno hizo una pausa y los observó a todos. Luego, continuó.

- "Aún así, estamos en guerra. Y como en toda guerra, hay dos bandos y los dos bando están peleando por el futuro de Japón. A ambos les preocupa el futuro del país. Pero el esplendor de Japón debe nacer de sus integrantes. Nuestra mentalidad debe estar preparada para el cambio, pues cuando se acabe la guerra pasaremos a una etapa en donde todos los japoneses debemos acostumbrarnos"

- "¿Qué quiere decir Sakuno-chan?"- preguntó Momoshiro.

- "Lo que quiero tratar de transmitirles es algo sencillo, por lo menos para mí, y es el hecho de que si van a matar a alguien, espero que lo hagan por las razones correctas y no porque así lo deseen. Aunque a mí no me guste que maten gente, estamos en guerra, así que ese hecho es imposible. Pero, lo que quiero decir es que si van a mancharse las manos con sangre, háganlo por las razones correctas"- dijo Sakuno casi solemnemente.

Tezuka y Ryoma, a pesar de estar afuera, escucharon todo el discurso. Así que decidieron intervenir.

- "Entonces... según usted, Ryuzaki-chan¿cuál es la razón correcta que necesitamos?"- preguntó Tezuka.

- "Según mi opinión, Tezuka-bushou, lo que ustedes necesitan no es una razón, o al menos, no hay que llamarla así de momento. Pero lo que necesitan es un motivo para vivir, una promesa a ustedes mismos que los mantenga con vida a pesar de todo"- respondió Sakuno, dejando a más de alguno boquiabierto- "Los dejo para que mediten un poco, mientras prepararé el baño"- entonces se marchó.

UuUuUuUuUuU

Sakuno preparó el baño y los chicos meditaron por separado las palabras de la muchacha. Realmente quedaron impresionado por la madurez que demostró con esas palabras.

Pero, sin duda, el más sorprendido con todo esto fue Ryoma, quien pensaba que había conocido todo sobre ella. Con pesar aceptó que se equivocó. Entonces tomó la muñeca y pensó que un regalo así era para demostrarle a Sakuno que el inmaduro era él y no ella, cosa que no lo alegraba mucho que digamos.

Aún así... ¿qué pensaba hacer él con una muñeca?.

Por orgullo prefería no dársela. Pero terminó aceptando que se la entregaría esta noche.

Durante la cena, no pudo, ya que ella estaba ocupada preparándola y después, cuando se sentaba a comer, no solamente estaba él, sino todos sus sempai acompañándolos y regalarle algo allí, en ese ambiente, era un acto suicida.

Así que prefirió dársela después de la cena.

Pero ya que él no tomó su baño, prefirió dárselo ahora y entregar la muñeca después. Así que se dirigió a su habitación y tomando todas sus cosas, se preparó para su baño.

Abrió la puerta del baño y para su sorpresa no estaba vacío, sino que estaba Sakuno desnuda en la tina.

¡Demonios!

- "Ry... Ryo..."- Sakuno parecía haberse quedado con la mente en blanco. Mucho mejor para él, así se deslizaría hacia la puerta y saldría sin que ella gritase. Si es que tenía intenciones de hacerlo. Iba saliendo de la habitación, cuando... – "¡¡RYOMA-KUN ERES UN PERVERTIDO!!".

Claro, cómo iba a saber Ryoma que Sakuno lo iba a confundir con un pervertido y que le iba a lanzar cuanta cosa pillase por delante.

Finalmente Echizen salió escondiendo cualquier cuerpo del delito, encontrándose afuera del baño frente a todos sus sempai.

- "¿Qué le hiciste a Sakuno-chan, O'chibi?"- le preguntó Eiji bastante enfadado.

- "Nada"- respondió él y se marchó

Entonces todos sus sempai se marcharon sin saber que hacer.

UuUuUuUuUuU

Sakuno se secó y se cubrió con la yukata. Quería disculparse con Ryoma por ser tan descortés, así que prefirió buscarlo. Le preguntó a todos sus sempai pero ninguno lo vio después del incidente del baño.

La chica salió al patio, esperando a que estuviese allí y notó una figura singular en el suelo. Era la sombra de Ryoma, entonces la siguió y descubrió el lugar donde estaba. Buscó unas escaleras y cuando las encontró, las colocó al lado del techo y subió. Cuando llegó al tejado se acercó hacia Echizen, colocándose a su lado. Ahora estaban los dos en el tejado.

- "Eh... Ryoma-kun... Lo siento por llamarte pervertido"- dijo apenada Sakuno, además de sonrojada.

- "No importa"- respondió Ryoma sin mucho que decir.

- "Realmente lo lamento. No debí haber reaccionado así. Pero tú tampoco debiste entrar al baño sabiendo que estaba yo allí"

- "No tenía idea que estabas allí. De hecho yo entré porque pensé que no había nadie y quería bañarme".

- "Lo siento"

- "Ya te dije, no importa"

Entonces Sakuno bajó la cabeza para luego mirar de reojo a Ryoma, quien parecía buscar algo entre su gi azul. Cuando lo encontró se la extendió.

- "¿Eh¿Para mí?"- preguntó inocentemente.

- "No veo a otra persona a la cual le deba dar una muñeca"

- "Jejeje..."- entonces la tomó- "Muchas gracias. Es muy linda y se parece a mí, hasta tiene trenzas"- dijo sonriente, entonces se dio cuenta de que una de las trenzas de la muñeca se estaba deshaciendo. Así que decidió tomar uno de sus listones con los que sujetaba sus propias trenzas y se lo ató al pelo de la muñeca, luego tomó el otro listón e hizo lo mismo- "Mucho mejor... Muchas gracias Ryoma-kun"

- "De nada"

- "Jejeje... Tú no eres muy hablador ¿verdad?"

- "Exacto"

Sakuno sin pensar le dedicó una sonrisa haciendo que Ryoma se sonrojara al notar que las trenzas de ella se había deshecho lo cual la hacía ver muy linda.

- "¿Y a qué se debe este regalo?"- preguntó.

- "Te quiero agradecer por lo que has hecho por nosotros, además de decirte que estuve pensando en lo que dijiste y deseo no matar innecesariamente"- le dijo sinceramente.

- "¿Eh?"

- "La primera vez que maté a una persona fue a los doce años y fue por defensa personal, pero como estaba en Seigaku tuve que continuar, hasta llegar a un punto en el que no podía parar"- explicó mirando a la nada.

- "Entonces, no deseas volver a matar¿verdad?"- el chico asintió- "Pues esta muñeca representará tu promesa"

- "¿A qué te refieres?"

- "La muñeca que estaba en mi habitación me la regaló mi papá. Él me la regaló con la promesa de que iba a marchar a Kyoto y participar en la guerra para poder hacer de Kyoto una ciudad pacífica para que yo pudiese jugar tranquila. Esa muñeca representa esa muñeca y estoy segura que él está peleando duro esté donde esté"- dijo sonriente mirando hacia el cielo- "Por eso, Ryoma-kun, la muñeca que me regalaste significará la promesa que tú has hecho esta noche y espero que la cumplas"- hizo una pausa- "¡Ah sí! Prepararé tu baño, seguramente te debes estar aburriendo".

Entonces Sakuno se iba dirigiendo hacia las escaleras cuando sintió los brazos de Ryoma elevándola y cargarla. El chico entonces, teniéndola bien sujeta, bajó del techo de un salto. Luego, la dejó en el suelo y dejó que se marchara.

- "No te preocupes Sakuno-chan, tú no me aburres... De hecho me intrigas cada vez más"- susurró.

Entonces entró a la casa para poder tomar su baño tranquilo.

**Notas de Autora.**

Oh waus! Jajaja... Ando baboseando. Bueno es de noche, es natural jeje. Son las tres de la mañana, mentira, tres con veinte de la mañana. Mmh... mi perro le está ladrando a algo, creo que un gato, papi está... bueno debe estar haciendo zapping porque no puede dormir por las noches(es noctámbulo según mamá) y mamá, mamá duerme por sus pastillas.

Me duele la espalada x.x Moriré... Mañana(es decir, hoy pero más tarde xP) no me meteré al computador(otro día de abstinencia, nooo!!!!) y descansaré los ojitos, la espalda o.o y las manitos(duelen!! Eu eu eu!!!).

Lamento la demora, lo que sí, hice todo lo posible para que este capítulo quedase "decente", para mí propia satisfacción pasó, así que aquí estamos. Y pues espero volver al ajetreo de siempre por actualizar más pronto, si es que no se olvidaron de mí... quizás están leyendo y se preguntan quién será está persona o.o Demonios no tengo que actualizar cada mitad de siglo(en realidad es cada mitad de año, pero bueno... no se ve mucha diferencia).

Bueno hace sueño. Me tengo que ir rápido, ya que estoy en mitad pijama mitad falda rosa no te pierdas o.O Quiero a mi Mokona T-T

Entonces las non las... como se llamaban? O.o hem... las aclaraciones!!! Seh!! XD Esto es típico del baboseo...

Ñam... 10.000 Ryu... Qué diablos es un Ryu? Según PeaceMaker Kurogane(una serie muy buena XD) esa moneda era la utilizada en este tiempo, quiero decir ese tiempo... La era Tokugawa. Ryu... bueno en español Dragón por si no lo sabían(el por si acaso, estoy baboseando T-T) y pues si me preguntan cuantos son 10.000 Ryu, la verdad es que no tengo idea, fue casualidad que pusiera ese número, si es mucho, entonces le achunté ya que un Kimono ahora en Japón es muy caro(en pesos chilenos vale más o menos tres millones de pesos, en monedas extranjeras, no tengo idea x.x sorry), así que el número es al azar xP esu n.n

Ah si! No me han llegado comentarios, debe ser porque muchas conocen las vestimentas tradicionales, pero un por si acaso, los gi y hakamas son el traje de hombre en Japón en ese tiempo. No sé si sea el oficial, pero es el que conozco así que lo pongo jeje n.nU Mmh si recuerdan la vestimenta de Kenshin Himura(RurouKen), pues el gi es la parte rosada y la hakama la blanca, para que no se pierdan.

Sobre los bolsillos en gi y Kimono, si en Rurouni aprendí eso jeje, como la manga es como triangular se pueden guardar cosas. Ñam datos extras por si no me cachan jeje.

Creo que es todo, pero igual me pueden preguntar en sus reviews cosas que no me quedan claras que se me olvida explicar.

Ahora Reviews.

**Minabi**: Te digo algo? XD Fue por ti que comencé a planear esta actualización nuevamente. Si no me hubiera llegado habrías tenido que esperar más porque olvidé que era escritora de fanfic(si, hay veces en que lo olvido). Gracias por todo y cuídate tú también. Bye Bye!.

**Blankaoru**: Blankiss!! Estás buena para reírte. Esa noche de pijamada la pasamos beem xD Tú deducción fue muy acertada jajajaja, Mmh ya me los imagino martillando con katanas, pobrecitos!. Ryoma? A tu hermanito? Por lo que me contaste, sí él es super tierno y Ryoma también(son lindos!! Jajaja). Bueno nos vemos en el proximo episodio de la guerra de las galaxias XD Bye! Y cuídate!! Y gracias por los saludos a mi mami.

**Megumi Echizen**: Bueno, ya lo seguí. Ojalá que te guste este capítulo. Y sobre lo cortito, no hay problema, muchas gracias por el posteo. Cuídate. Tau.

**VANGeL-CoDe NaMe**: LA LI HOOO!!! Jajajajajaja... Gracias!! Por darte la vuelta, darte la paja de leerlo xP Gracias!! Y espero el fic de Loveless jejeje... mañana que no me conecto aprovecho para terminarla(si es que no me duermo en el intento). Cuídate y actualiza Gravitation XD Ya sorry, ahora sí cuídate y que estés beem bye!

**Kaname-C**: Convivencia? Ñam... Eso es en realidad un caos... según mi propia concepción de los sempai metidos todos en una casa... seep, es algo como para reality xP Diferente a lo que acostumbran? O.O Bueno, últimamente en cuanto a RyoSaku veo mucho lemon y no sé que más... demonios olvido hasta lo que leo(juega con sus deditos) Lo siento, pero en el fondo no sé a qué te refieres con eso de diferente a otros RyoSaku, pero muchas gracias de todas formas... Cuídate y gracias por escribirme.

**JaviIsi**: Bueno, no hay que echarse a morir(sé que soy irresponsable pero llega un momento en que me pongo las pilas!!!) Chilena también, jajaja que divertido, un gusto entonces n-n Gracias por escribirme n.n Cuídate y tau.

**Cherrymeems**: Sabes? Tu nick me recuerda a Mimi de Digimon o.O es que antes posteaba en los foros de animekai(luego pikaflash) y habían muchos post de fanfics de digimon y un día alguien llegó con la idea de llamar a Mimi como "Meems" y de ahí como que todo el mundo llamó Meems a Mimi de Digimon... Cosas raras que pasan o.o Bueno, sobre el mucho RyoSaku, jajaja, trataré, pero se están conociendo así que no creo que haya mucho, sólo pequeños detalles como la escena de la ducha n-n Gracias por el review.

**Puroppu**: Gracias por la aclaración... De hecho después me di cuenta que en los videos que ví en youtube me di cuenta que sí usaban Bushou con S y no con C cosa que yo había leído en no sé que parte. Soy dislexica o.O n-nU Cambiando el tema, sí, si me gusta el yaoi xD Y de hecho si haces un fic de Tezuka y Fuji no me molestaría si fuese en esta época ya que me encanta(justamente estaba haciendo un fic de ellos y la era Tokugawa es genial por Battousai y los Shinsengumi, a pesar de que Battou-chan no fuese real). Gracias por leerme.

**Neko-O**: Creo que te puedo explicar ahora que Sakuno no está inspirada en Kaoru(cosa que me enorgullece mucho XD) Y espero que esta nueva y muy larga espera valga la pena non Bye

**Leona Orochi**: Gracias por la ayuda, este capítulo vino un poco tarde pero aquí está, gomen por la demora. Bueno Cuídate y que estés bien.

**Sora Celes D'Rossette Tsubasa**: Fashi!!! Hola!! Quiero decir Oyasumi XD Ñam un gusto, ojalá que seas la primera en dejar review por la mañana(si es que llegó el mensaje de texto). Oh no subo nada(se va a un rincón) y esto que es? Bueno... melodrama para otro día. Ojalá que te guste y el review es obligatorio(muajaja? XD).

**Scooky**: Hola! Pues he estado bastante bien, excepto hoy que tengo sueño jeje, pero muchas gracias por preguntar y que bueno que te hayan regalado ese computador aunque fue hace mil años atrás(en realidad meses n-nU), seguramente te lo merecías. Ah... Rurouni(Arashi se pone a llorar) si me descubriste, robé la escena, pero no se lo digas a Watsuki-sama o me matará... no le pedí permiso para usar su escena T-T ni tampoco a la Sony, pero a ellos no les quiero pedir permiso porque no me gustó el Seisouhen... Ah sorry, estamos en PoT(casi lo olvido n.nU). RyoSaku tierno... Buenu, se hace lo que se puede pero se hace de todas formas. Gracias por el review. Au revoir n.n

**Vickyta-chan**: Fic más completo? (a Arashi se le llenan los ojos de estrellitas) Genial!!! Mi fic es completo, mi fic es completo(se pone a bailar XD) No en serio, gracias! La idea es que lo entiendan y que lo hagan me hace muy feliz(eso quiere decir que no tengo problemas de redacción XD) Gracias nOn

**Null**: Eiji y Momo son un caso... perdido, pero un caso al fin y al cabo. Me gusta mucho hacerlos... Me recuerdan a los gemelos de Ouran jejeje, pero más dulces(los hermanos Hitachiin son algo malvados) Gracias por los ánimos y por tu review. Cuídate Bye!.

**Slamina**: Bueno tardé poco… en realidad mucho, pero ya que estoy de vacaciones(ventajas de no haber participado en el paro, A PESAR de todo). Sobre los conocimientos, los he ido adquiriendo con le tiempo pero cosas más puntuales como tradiciones y esas cosas las investigo lo mejor posible. Sobre el Club de Fans, nope, no estoy inscrita, de hecho no soy usuario de ese foro, de hecho no soy usuario de ningún foro(contaría pikaflash, pero hace bastante que no posteo, creo que mi cuenta ha muerto). Aunque sí me gustaría participar, me di una vuelta y son chicas bastante divertidas. Pero si me hago usuaria de ese foro, sería en el único lugar que postearía jejeje... Bueno, si tienen espacio, veré que puedo hacer y me inscribo. En todo caso, gracias por avisarme n.n

**Lizirien**: SyuichirohxSakuno? Si yo también lo había pensado. Me di cuenta que él se acerca mucho a ella. Pero nah, Ryoma es más feliz con Sakuno(es solamente por que yo lo digo, eso no es un gran argumento) Sorry. Muchas gracias por los elogios. Cuídate y Bye.

**Lucy**: No te gustó? XD Bueno misma broma, pero gracias, que bueno que no te guste si no que te encante. Sobre el pronto actualizar... trataré(mejor dicho... moriré... para mí es lo mismo n.nU). Gracias.

**Marip**: Paz y Armonía? O.O Bueno los sempai metidos en una casa... dudo mucho que haya paz y armonía, a menos que Tezuka lo ordene, bueno si hay una posibilidad que si lo haya. Quizás en tu casa deba haber un Tezuka o.o(solo son bromas n.nU ojalá que no te lo tomes mal). Gracias n.n me gusta que te encante mi fic xD Bye!.

Si, son todos...

En cuanto a Cascabeles... Sí, olvidé responderlos. Pero lo haré... Quién sabe cuando x.x Pero sí, lo haré non

Yap, papi me pilló y me dijo que me tocaba apagar el ventilador y cerrar la ventana(y no quiero porque da al patio y está oscuro y eso me da miedo), además que me dijo que tenía los ojos rojos. Claro son las cuatro con viente de la mañana. Mmhh... estuve una hora escribiendo las notas de autora.

Bueno, un gusto. No me maten... Aún... Porque el final todavía no llega XD y esu. Cuídense, que estén bien, Bye!


	5. Saga de Recuerdos

Hola!!! Un gusto en volverlas a ver... Bueno, no literalmente, pero en el fondo es un gusto que esté yo aquí xP Cosas raras de una xD

Y cómo están? Ojalá bien. Personalmente yo estoy de maravillas(hasta el momento)... Aunque, estuve pasando por unos amaneceres de instintos de autoestima escritural baja, como yo les llamo, es decir... Sentía que yo como escritora era un completo caos escritural y en el fondo sentía que mis historias eran patéticas... Generalmente me pasa cuando se me prende muy bien la ampolleta al parecer, y pues conversando con mi amiga Fashi-chan, pues asumí nuevamente que aunque me falte mucho(mada mada dane para mí), puedo lograr muchas cosas con mi nivel. Así que ahora estoy mejor.

Ahora las dejo de aburrir y pasamos al fanfic... No sin antes aclarar(es decir, sección depresiva de autoras de Fanfiction.. es decir... El Dissclairmer) que los personajes de Prince of Tennis NO son míos, nunca lo fueron y nunca lo serán... Al parecer quedó claro...

Ñam (Arashi se va a una esquina a llorar) Mejor lean.

¡Ah! Otra aclaración, lo que está en _cursiva_ es el diario de Sumire-sensei n.n

Heart of Sword

Autora: Arashi Shinomori

Capítulo 5: Saga de Recuerdos.

Tap… Tap… Tap… Tap…

Ryoma abrió los ojos y bostezó preguntándose por el ruido. Se desperezó y se sentó en su futón. Era el primero en despertarse.

Bueno... esa noche había sido demasiado larga.

Tap... Tap... TAP... TAP…

Los rayos de sol estaban muy fuertes ese día. Tanto así que molestaban.

Eso pensaron Fuji y Tezuka al mismo tiempo. Y se sentaron en sus futones, acompañando a Ryoma.

Dolía la cabeza por falta de sueño.

TAP... TAP... TAP... TAP…

Pronto todos encontraron una excusa para poder despertar del sueño que los tenía atados a sus futones. O era el sol o era el ruido... No había mucho por donde elegir.

A pesar de todo, los "Tap" aún no cesaban. Así que decidieron ir al lugar donde proviene el sonido. Era mejor, así seguirían durmiendo.

Descubrieron que el ruido provenía de la cocina, así que en conjunto asomaron la cabeza por el marco del shoji y vieron a Sakuno cortando vegetales feliz de la vida.

Los "Tap" provenían de sus sandalias geta y del cuchillo cortando las verduras. Bien la chiquilla podría ser objetivo de tortura por despertarlos. Pero era Sakuno-chan, así que pensaron bien las cosas.

- "Las flores del cerezo florecen y la pluma del sentimiento está enviando un deseo al cielo... Llevo la canción de la flor... "- cantaba Sakuno en la cocina, pero se detuvo al notar las nueve cabezas apoyadas al borde del shoji. Eran los chicos de Seigaku, quienes la observan curiosos- "Buenos tardes"- saludó alegremente- "¿Cómo amanecieron?"- preguntó aún feliz, pero no recibió respuesta- "Mmmh... al parecer aún no amanecen"- entonces comenzó a reírse.

Bueno, al menos ella estaba de buen humor.

- "Buenos tardes"- respondió Fuji por todos, sin darse cuenta que lo hacía más por mecanismo que por responderle de verdad. Además su voz denotaba cansancio...- "¿Está preparando el desayuno Sakuno-chan?".

- "No, preparo el almuerzo"- todos los chicos la miraron extrañados- "Resulta que ustedes por la mañana dormían profundamente y para el desayuno ninguno quiso levantarse. Supongo que pasaron mala noche, por lo que preferí no molestarlos y esperar a que se levantaran"- respondió sonriente- "El almuerzo estará listo dentro de poco, así que necesito que vayan a lavarse las manos y la cara y luego se sienten a la mesa¿ya?"- entonces los empujó fuera de la cocina- "Y necesito a alguien que me ayude"

Sin querer todos miraron a Kawamura. Y él, entendiendo el mensaje se ofreció. Así que ella le sonrió, lo mandó a lavarse y después le pidió que se dirigiera a la cocina.

Los chicos entonces fueron a cumplir el pedido de Sakuno-chan, así que se dirigieron al baño a un paso que se le podría denominar como sonambulismo. Aunque Eiji y Momoshiro si tenían más energía que los demás, porque molestaron a Kawamura todo el camino al baño y después de vuelta.

Es que estaban celosos de que Takashi podría comer más que ellos al almuerzo.

Una vez que terminaron se dirigieron al comedor, mientras Takashi iba a la cocina.

- "¿En qué puedo ayudarla, Sakuno-chan?"- preguntó el chico al llegar.

- "Mmh... ¿podría ir revisando el pescado? Yo por mientras iré haciendo el arroz"

- "Claro"

Kawamura destapó la olla, donde el pescado se cocina y sintió ciertas ganas de probarlo. Bueno la comida de Sakuno para todos era una delicia y siempre era un agrado comerla. Por tanto, no es muy necesario decir que esas ganas se debían más bien a la delicia que se veía en la olla.

Así que tomó los palillos y se dispuso a probarlos, pero Sakuno se dio cuenta de su movimiento, así que le golpeó la mano, haciendo que Kawamura soltara los palillos.

- "¡Duele!"- se quejó Kawamura.

- "Lo siento, Kawamura-san, pero... no me gusta que prueben la comida antes de servirla"- le sonrió. Luego se dispuso a buscar los vendajes que siempre estaban en la cocina por lo despistada que era con los cuchillos. Una vez que los encontró se dispuso a vendarlo y al terminar le preguntó- "¿Podría cortar el pescado en tamaño bocado, Kawamura-san?"

- "Claro que sí Sakuno-chan"

- "Muchas Gracias"

La chica le pasó el cuchillos y se dio vuelta para ver el arroz. Kawamura entonces tomó el cuchillo y gritó.

Había entrado a su modo Burning.

- "**¡¡BURNING!!**"

Bueno, aunque fuese mucho más corto que una katana, con un cuchillo Takashi reaccionaba igual a como tuviese una espada japonesa.

Y como ya se sabe. Sakuno le tenía miedo a la bipolaridad del chico, así que salió corriendo y se colocó atrás de Syusuke. Esa era la típica reacción de ella.

- "Sakuno-chan, ya puede salir de allá atrás"- le dijo Syusuke, aún con su sonrisa. Había notado que una de las trenzas de la joven había quedado encima de su hombro, así que se dispuso a sacarla.

- "¿Pasó algo, Sakuno-chan?"- preguntó Oishi preocupado.

La chica logró asomar la cabeza por encima del hombro de Fuji y apuntó hacia la cocina temerosamente, haciendo que todos miraran hacia allá y escucharon los Burning de Kawamura.

- "Mmmh... El modo 'Burning' de Kawamura ocurre cuando se le pasa cualquier objeto punzante, no sólo con una katana"- le explicó Sadaharu, mientras tomaba nota.

Ya... ¿Y ella cómo diablos iba a saber eso?

Al parecer los de Seigaku eran todos unos sádicos... Y Sakuno una maleducada, a menos que comenzara a decir todas las palabrotas que se le venían a la cabeza por toda la situación.

- "No se preocupe por Kawamura, sólo debe quitarle el cuchillo cuando termine. A pesar de lo que aparenta, es bien inofensivo en ese estado"- le explicó Momoshiro.

La pequeña pensó que cuando Kawamura estaba en el estado 'Burning', la palabra inofensivo iba en esa misma oración cuando estaba entremedio 'No lo es'. En fin... Sakuno comprendió que ella debía ir a la cocina igual porque ellos no tenían la más mínima intención de ayudarla en ese momento.

Así que entró temerosamente y como había dicho Momoshiro, allí estaba Kawamura... cortando pescado. Bueno, al menos no eran tan sádicos.

Suspiró y siguió vigilando el arroz.

Claro que no pasaron más de diez minutos sin que ella volviese a preocuparse. Después de todo, el pescado debía quedar tamaño bocado y no puré de pescado.

Bien, era hora de quitarle el cuchillo a Takashi-san.

Pero cuando Sakuno intentó sacarlo, no logró hacerlo y tampoco que lo dejara de soltar. Y... ante la posibilidad de ver su pescado convertido en cebiche, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

Así que salió sigilosamente de la cocina y se dirigió al dojo donde tomó una shinai de bambú y regresó, siendo seguida por todas las miradas curiosas de los integrantes de Seigaku.

Una vez dentro de la cocina, practicó el único movimiento que logró aprender sin que su abuela se agarrase a cabezazos contra la pared por la falta de paciencia y se dispuso a hacer lo que DEBÍA hacer.

Las chicos asombrados se levantaron de su asiento y las siete curiosas cabezas se notaron al borde del shoji, mientras Sadaharu anotaba en su cuaderno lo que ocurría... Increíblemente su pincel no necesitaba mucha tinta para funcionar.

Sakuno se preparó. No supo de dónde pero logró sentir el viento correr. Una vez que la pequeña corriente de aire cesó, se dispuso a atacar. Elevó la shinai por encima de su cabeza y con toda su fuerza golpeó la mano con la que Kawamura sostenía el cuchillo, haciendo que lo soltara y saliera de su estado Burning.

- "**¡¡¡¡DUELE!!!!**"- gritó Takashi, cayendo al suelo, mientras se sostenía su mano.

- "Lo siento mucho, pero... ¡Salvé el Pescado!"- Sakuno no cabía en su alegría. Incluso sus ojitos brillaban de felicidad.

En el comedor, los chicos seguían esperando el almuerzo. No habían tenido corazón para ver la escena. Y mejor así... Sabían que, por el grito de Takashi, si lo hubiesen presenciado les habría dolido a ellos también.

UuUuUuUuUuU

Sakuno sirvió la comida y se sentó. A su lado estaba Kawamura con su mano derecha vendada, aún recordando los dos golpes que la jovencita le hizo. Y todavía dolía.

Los de Seigaku decidieron no imaginarse nada y no molestar a Takashi. Según ellos, hay cosas que es mejor no saber.

La única chica agradeció por la comida y se dispuso a comer. Pero, ante el primer bocado se le humedecieron los ojos pensando en su abuela. Se limpió disimuladamente las lágrimas que se agolparon en sus ojos y suspiró. Parecía como si la muerte de su abuelita aún estuviese fresca.

- "¿Sakuno-chan... pasa algo?"- preguntó Kawamura, ya que más que mal, él estaba a su lado

- "No..."- entonces sintió la mirada preocupada de todos los integrantes de la Seigaku, así que sonrió para tranquilizarlos y continuó- "Lo que sucede es que el Pescado con Arroz al té era la comida favorita de mi abuelita, así que hace mucho tiempo que no la hacía"

Entonces la chica sonrió al recordar que aunque Ryuzaki Sumire era una mujer bastante fuerte para ese tiempo, siempre parecía convertirse en una niña cuando le pedía a su nieta que hiciera arroz con pescado al té. Era divertido porque Sumire siempre la engañaba para así poder comerse el pescado antes de servirlo.

Así que terminó sonriendo y continuó comiendo.

- "Si es la primera vez en el año que come pescado con arroz al té, entonces... tiene que pedir un deseo Saku-chan"- le dijo Eiji con una sonrisa divertida.

- "¿Eh?"

- "Si... es como una tradición"- le explicó Momoshiro.

Sakuno dejó los palillos encima del bol de arroz y cerró los ojos preguntándose qué podría desear. Pero terminó pensando en que era una niña pequeña y no podía dejar de serlo.

Aunque la idea fue otorgada por los chicos de Seigaku... entonces ellos también parecían ser niños pequeños... Sobre todo Eiji y Momoshiro.

Sonrió internamente. Ya sabía que pedir.

- "Ojalá que los asesinos de Seigaku puedan encontrar lo que están buscado y que sean dignos discípulos de mi abuela"- pensó y sonrió. Luego tomó los palillos y se dispuso a comer.

- "Y... ¿Sakuno-chan nos dirá su deseo?"- preguntó Eiji curioso.

- "No... Porque si se los digo, no se cumplirá"

Y continuaron comiendo, mientras hablaban de temas triviales y descansaban un poco de la rutina de todos los días. Claro que no iban a descansar mucho porque Tezuka estaba pensando en que entrenaran después de almuerzo. Después de todo, las palabras de Sakuno lo dejaron muy pensativo esos días.

Realmente el Buchou había estado pensando cómo podrían ser mejores alumnos ante su maestra. Era cierto que él la quería mucho y ahora sentía que todas las decisiones que había tomado por y para Seigaku, ante Sumire-sensei no tenían nombre. En cierta forma estaba agradecido con la nieta de su entrenadora por abrirle los ojos. La observó como reía ante un comentario dicho por Momoshiro y Eiji, y sonrió levemente.

- "Ryuzaki-chan"- dijo el Buchou llamando la atención de la muchacha- "Me gustaría saber ¿cómo se consigue un motivo de vida?"- preguntó el capitán, pensando que podría empezar a buscarlo en el entrenamiento después de almuerzo.

- "Mmhh... Conseguir una filosofía de vida lleva años. ¿Alguna vez se han preguntado porqué los filósofos son tan viejos? Es porque ellos viajan, meditan, buscando una filosofía que luego exponen y defienden. Si ustedes buscan un motivo de vida, lo más natural es que lo hagan viajando y encontrándose a ustedes mismos. Esto es como sumar, porque siempre se llega a un resultado, pero dependiendo de los factores, se llegan a resultados distintos que son válidos para algunas personas y para otras no. Como ya les dije, pueden buscar dentro de sí mismos o meditar, lo del viaje es algo incidental. La idea es que si buscan respuestas lo mejor es buscarlas en el corazón".

- "¿A qué se refiere con buscar en el corazón?"- preguntó Syusuke.

- "Bueno... no es el corazón específicamente, es más bien, en los recuerdos, las vivencias, ese tipo de cosas. Es porque gracias a lo que ha pasado es que estamos aquí, ahora, sentados, conversando de eso"- los chicos la miraron interrogativamente- "Mmh.. pongamos un ejemplo. Si yo no confiara tanto en la gente, ustedes no estarían aquí, porque cuando apenas los conocí les ofrecí mi casa para que vivieran. Además si mi mamá no hubiese muerto en Tokyo, yo no estaría aquí con ustedes. Quizás estaría en Tokyo con mamá y papá o tal vez estaría casada, quizás obaachan estaría viva aún y ustedes estarían pidiéndole ayuda a ella en vez de a mí. El ser humano siempre busca respuesta a los quizás o a los tal vez. Después de todo, es su naturaleza cuestionarse todo, como lo están haciendo ustedes ahora. Por eso digo que deben buscar en lo que fueron alguna vez, en las razones de porqué están aquí ahora, de porqué son asesinos. Lo más probable es que allí encuentren la respuesta"

- "¿Y si no la encontramos allí?"- preguntó Momoshiro.

- "Entonces es mejor buscarla en el futuro, en sus acciones de ahora con respecto a las demás personas. Ahí es más válido el viaje. Pero... finalmente es su decisión"- concluyó Sakuno sonriéndoles dulcemente a los chicos, mientras se echa un pedazo de pescado a la boca, dando por terminada la conversación.

UuUuUuUuUuU

Una vez que terminó el almuerzo, los chicos fueron a entrenar mientras que Sakuno recogía los platos y suspiraba un poco.

- "Te gusta martirizarnos... ¿no es así?"- un tono burlón decoró lo último dicho por él.

- "Ryoma-kun..."

Si se lo preguntaban, algunas veces Sakuno no sabía bien qué decir ante Ryoma.

- "Dime"- él la miró interrogante, para luego notar los platos sucios que ella debía cargar, así que los tomó y los dejó en el lavaplatos.

- "Nada"

- "Eres divertida"- mirada burlona de parte de él- "Pero, aún no me respondes.. Nos dejas en jaque a mí y a mis sempai... ¿Qué sacas con eso?"- le interrogó serio.

Ella simplemente se dispuso a lavar los platos. Sólo se limitaba a estar en silencio mientras buscaba las verdaderas palabras que debía decirle a Ryoma para que la comprendiese un poco.

- "Ryoma-kun... No es mi intención confundirlos... Sólo quiero ayudarlos un poco, pero..."

- "¡Pero nos confundes!"- la interrumpió, entonces la tomó por el brazo y la hizo mirarlo- "Siento ser brusco, pero no te entiendo... Estuve toda mi vida regido por una ley que se traducía a matar y de repente llegas tú y me dices que todo lo que he hecho está mal... Es natural que esté confundido... "

- "Ryoma-kun"

- "¿Qué sacas con confundirnos más? Si Sumire-sensei lo hubiese querido así, nos habría enseñado lo que nos hace falta"

- "Es que es mejor que lo busquen ustedes mismos... Porque sí les hace falta algo ¿o crees que la guerra solo consiste en matar? Escucha, tú mismo lo dijiste, es natural que estés confundido. Pero lo que yo quiero es que ustedes lo descubran por sí mismo. Y estoy segura que mi abuela quería lo mismo"- entonces se separó de él y continuó lavando platos.

Hasta que Ryoma le tomó de la mano y se la llevó hasta la habitación de Sumire. Una vez estando allí él la soltó y la encaró.

- "Quiero que pruebes todo lo que has dicho"- le pidió el muchacho.

Ryuzaki lo miró bastante perpleja. Lo que la sorprendía no era la petición que él le pedía, sino que había descubierto que Ryoma se veía muy guapo confundido y también enfadado.

Con un sonrojo se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

Los sempai de Ryoma aparecieron entonces. Habían visto como Ryoma arrastraba a Sakuno, por lo que decidieron seguirlos.

Aún así no habían alcanzado a escuchar la conversación.

- "¿Qué ocurre aquí?"- preguntó Tezuka con voz autoritaria.

- "Nada Tezuka-buchou"- respondió Ryoma.

Sakuno no estando atenta a la conversación, decidió, con paso firme, entrar a la habitación de Sumire. Corrió el shoji y entró lentamente al lugar.

- "¿Qué hace Saku-chan?"- preguntó Eiji.

- "Iré a buscar el diario de mi abuela"

- "¿Y para qué?"- volvió a preguntar Eiji.

- "Para poder ayudarles a encontrar un motivo de vida"

Ryoma se sorprendió por la respuesta. Lo que él quería era saber cuál era la verdadera esencia de Sakuno. No es que desconfiara de ella, sino que él aún estaba muy confundido con el asunto. Para él, Ryuzaki era una muchacha muy misteriosa, no en su personalidad sino al hecho de que los quisiese ayudar con tanto ahínco sin esperar nada a cambio.

Los chicos decidieron entrar a la habitación y ayudar a Sakuno a buscar el diario de Sumire-sensei. Así que comenzaron dando vuelta el cuarto. Buscando el diario.

Aunque ninguno notaba lo que ocurría entre Sakuno y Ryoma.

Verán, ellos cada vez que coincidían se evitaban. Ryoma sentía que él tenía una buena excusa para hacerlo. Sentía que no merecía su confianza, por el momento. En cambio, ella se sentía avergonzada ante la imponente figura de Ryoma, cosa que hacía que lo evitara a toda costa.

Sakuno se decía a sí misma que algo no andaba bien. Pero no sabía qué.

No pasó mucho tiempo, hasta que encontraron el diario. Y Sakuno, por votación, fue la que se encargó de leerlo.

_Hoy llegó mi hijo junto a mi única nieta, Sakuno-chan, a vivir a la casa. Me alegro mucho que ellos estén aquí conmigo, ahora que me quedé sin alumnos. Mi nieta ha sufrido demasiado por la guerra y estoy segura que lo seguirá haciendo. Por eso le pedí a mi hijo que vinieran aquí, para que ella no tuviera que sufrir tanto._

- "Allí termina"- avisó Sakuno.

- "¿Qué pasó con su padre, Saku-chan?"- preguntó Syusuke.

- "Él marchó a la guerra cuando yo tenía 10 años... Al principio nos mandaba cartas, pero pasó el tiempo y no nos enviaba con tanta frecuencia, hasta que finalmente dejó de hacerlo"

- "Nya.. entonces su vida no ha sido muy bonita"- concluyó Eiji.

- "No, porque yo sé que él está vivo en algún lugar de Japón, peleando por causas nobles"- respondió sonriente- "Es que él dice, al igual como lo decía la abuela, que hay que proteger a los débiles"

Todos la miraron incrédulos.

- "Mejor sigo leyendo"

Sakuno leyó unas hojas en silencio, pero sintió que no contaban algo muy interesante, hasta que se encontró con una que le traía muchos recuerdos.

_Mi hijo se marchó a Kyoto. Sakuno-chan está destrozada. Yo y su padre somos la única familia que le queda, luego de que Sakura muriera en el incendio de Tokyo._

_Estuve pensando que, en realidad, mi hijo se parece mucho a Kunimitsu Tezuka, el capitán de la Seigaku. Estuve imaginando un poco, cómo sería tenerlos juntos en una habitación. Quizás ni hablarían..._

Sakuno interrumpió su lectura concluyendo lo mismo que su abuela. Aunque ella aseguraba que su padre siempre tenía una sonrisa para ella.

Luego continuó leyendo en voz alta.

_Sinceramente los chicos de Seigaku son muy divertidos, ahora me imagino que deben estar peleando contra todo aquel que ose estar en su contra de sus principios. Ellos se unieron y estoy segura que conseguirán una filosofía de todo esto. Cuando estaba entrenándolos pensé en enseñarles lo que siempre enseñé, proteger al más débil, pero con ellos fue diferente... Si ellos llegan a una filosofía radicalmente distinta a la que enseñé, no me importaría, porque sé que serán felices. Como su maestra es todo lo que espero de ellos._

_Sakuno todavía está triste por todo. Ella es una chica muy fuerte, a pesar de todo. Pero sé que no es tan fuerte como debería y espero que, si es posible, que alguno de mis alumnos pueda protegerla, pues yo sé que es una chica capaz de cambiar el corazón de la gente con su dulzura._

Cuando se dio cuenta, una lágrima había caído sobre su mano. No pensaba que su abuela pensaba tanto en ella, así, de esa forma.

Sonrió y se sintió abrazada por todos los chicos de Seigaku.

Al menos estaba más tranquila.

UuUuUuUuUuU

Ese día había transcurrido rápido. Ya era de noche otra vez. Casi las doce de la noche.

Sakuno no podía dormir. Se sentía extraña. Se levantó para ir al baño. Pero cuando venía de regreso, notó algo que la dejó paralizada por un momento.

Los chicos de Seigaku notaron la presencia de alguien en el pasillo de afuera. Así que se colocaron en alerta por si entraba.

De pronto cayó un rayo. Y Sakuno gritó del susto.

Los chicos salieron pensando que la persona había atacado a Sakuno, pero se dieron cuenta que ella era la persona a la que habían estado notando.

Y también notaron otra cosa... Que Sakuno estaba llorando y tiritando.

Y cayó otro rayo.

- "¡¡MAMÁ!!"- gritó Sakuno como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Syusuke se acercó a ella y la tomó en brazos, entrándola a la casa. Ella estaba llorando.

Cerraron el shoji y Tezuka ordenó que le trajeran té para calmarla y algunas mantas para cobijarla. Aunque ella ahora estaba llorando sobre el pecho de Fuji como si la estuviesen torturando.

Y apenas caían otros rayos, Sakuno gritaba "ayúdenla", "sálvenla por favor" o simplemente "mamá"

Y los chicos no lograron hacer mucho por ella. Sólo la abrazaban y trataban de confortarla.

Ryoma, en tanto, trataba de descubrir porqué estaba así.

- "¡Ella está reviviendo el día en el que murió su madre!"- avisó de pronto O'chibi.

Fuji entonces lo miró y decidió apartarse de la chica. Echizen comprendió, se acercó a Sakuno y la abrazó.

La tormenta seguía. Cosa que hacía que Sakuno se sintiese muy nerviosa. Pero Ryoma comenzó a tranquilizarla un poco.

- "Shhh... Tranquila pequeña... tu madre está bien... está muy feliz en el cielo... Y no le gustaría verte llorando"- le decía en susurros.

Pero terminó dando resultados.

Ella se tranquilizó mucho antes de que la tormenta terminara.

Oishi la abrigó con una frazada y Kawamura le pasó una taza de té.

Ahora sabían que Sumire-sensei tenía razón, a los débiles hay que protegerlos.

Sakuno, aún temblando, sonrió.

- "Lamento haberlos preocupado"- dijo apenada y cansada- "No había tenido una recaída tan fuerte hacía ya mucho tiempo. No recordaba todo eso desde que tenía 9 años"- sorbió un poco de té- "Lo siento"

- "Fshhh... No se preocupe Ryuzaki-chan"- dijo Kaoru.

- "Gracias"

- "Pero... ¿no quiere hablar de ello?"- preguntó Oishi.

- "Si"

Sakuno tomó un poco de té y se percató de que unas manos protectoras estaban entrelazadas sobre su estómago. Miró hacia arriba y se encontró con la mirada gatuna de Ryoma. Se sonrojó. Desvió la mirada y comenzó su relato.

- "Yo antes vivía en Tokyo, como ya les había dicho. Papá trabajaba en un dojo enseñando kendo y mamá se encargaba de cuidarme. Mamá jugaba mucho conmigo y yo la quería mucho. Papá era muy buen instructor, por eso yo digo que Tezuka-san se parece mucho a él"- el buchou la miró dulcemente por un momento- "Pero... unos discípulos lo odiaban por que papá los echó del dojo por mala conducta. Ellos estaban furiosos con él, así que planearon vengarse de él. Esa noche había tormenta como la de hoy. Yo había salido al patio porque no podía dormir, fue allí cuando encontré a esos hombres. Ellos me miraron y supe de inmediato que no querían nada bueno. Iban a tomarme cuando mamá preguntó qué ocurría. Entonces me soltaron y lanzaron fuego a la casa y escaparon. Papá llegó en ese momento, me tomó en brazos y salió de casa. Cuando estuvimos afuera le avise que mamá seguía adentro, pero cuando intentó entrar no pudo, porque en breves minutos la casa estaba en llamas. Grité cuanto pude, pero nadie me oyó. Finalmente el incendio se apagó..."- Ryoma la apretó un poco más- "Entonces... descubrimos que mamá había muerto"

Los chicos quedaron en silencio un momento. Realmente no había mucho que decir ante tal situación.

Le permitieron dormir con ellos esa noche. Así que Ryoma y Sakuno fueron a buscar las cosas de ella, pero cuando volvieron, todos estaban dormidos.

Sakuno apretaba la muñeca que Ryoma le había regalado y miró al chico sin saber que hacer.

Entonces él apuntó su propio futón.

- "Duerme en mi futón. Debes estar cansada"

- "Pero.. ¿Dónde dormirás tú Ryoma-kun?"- preguntó ella preocupada.

- "En el suelo"- respondió. Entonces Sakuno lo miró sorprendida- "Ya lo he hecho antes, tranquila"

- "Pero..."

- "Eres tú quien lo necesita ahora"- la trató de convencer Ryoma.

- "Gracias..."

- "No es necesario que me lo agradezcas. Además, estoy en deuda contigo"- dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

- "¿Eh?"- preguntó la muchacha sin entenderlo del todo.

- "Es que... a pesar de desconfiar de ti, tú aún así me ayudaste"- Sakuno se sonrojó, entonces Ryoma le tomó la cara y la obligó a mirarlo- "Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti"- le dio un beso en la frente- "Buenas noches"

- "Pero... Aún así no dormiré en tu futón"- dijo al ver que Ryoma se sentaba y se disponía a dormir.

- "¿Por qué?"- ahora era él el que no lo entendía del todo.

- "Porque...". se hizo un hueco entre las piernas de Ryoma, abrazó su muñeca y se dispuso a dormir- "Confío en ti y sé que ahora me crees".

Entonces Ryoma la abrazó y se durmieron juntos.

UuUuUuUuUuU

Cuando los sempai despertaron a la mañana siguiente, lo primero que vieron fue a un Ryoma sentado y dormido, y sobre él estaba una Sakuno felizmente dormida, abrazando su muñeca.

Ciertamente, Ryoma había sido quien había aprendido de mejor manera la enseñanza de Sumire-sensei.

**Notas de Autora**

Hyu... pienso que este capítulo será uno de los más cortos que he escrito n.nU

Mmhh... ¿Cómo están? Ojalá bien n.n Bueno estoy en un dilema porque necesito hacer las notas de este capítulo un poco cortas... pero no quiero hacerlas cortas. Demonios! Bueno... Habrá que hacerle caso al sentido común. Necesitaba actualizar hoy. Porque, quería contarles muchas cosas en esta actualización. Aunque no sé si lo haya logrado.

Bueno partiré dándoles un adelanto... En el próximo capítulo llega Ann a la casa Ryuzaki... Quizás se dirán "Aleluya! Se acordó que esta cosa es MomoAnn también" xDD Bueno... aclaro que no me he olvidado que es MomoAnn jajaja Pero que Ann debía aparecer después por el simple hecho de que ella traerá un poco de conflictos a esta casa. Así que prefería preparar el terreno.

Aparte de eso, quiero decirles que lo más probable es que no nos veamos por dos semanas. Me voy de vacaciones mañana n.n Al sur... Un viaje que me tiene muy emocionada. Viajaremos hasta Castro(la isla de Chiloé), así que soy MUY feliz. Aparte que quiero conocer el sur, porque papá dice que es muy lindo a pesar del frío, deseo encontrar un lugar lindo para poder inspirarme y volver a la capital a transcribir el capítulo seis. Pero eso ya sería problema mío n.nU

Otra cosa, me han llegado algunos reviews diciendo que quizás este fic podría ser mejor si la pareja principal fuese Syusuke y Sakuno. Sinceramente, esa pareja me gusta mucho(Arashi comienza a reír) Pero, aún así prefiero el RyoSaku, ya que en primer lugar fue la pareja con la que me imaginé el fic y tendría que hacerlo de nuevo si quisiera juntar a Sakuno con Fuji(y admito que eso me da mucha flojera) y segundo lugar, prefiero el RyoSaku porque a pesar de que quizás Fuji tenga un pasado mucho más oscuro que el de Ryoma(los cuales no diré para no arruinar la historia en capítulos futuros), sé que quien necesita más a Sakuno es Ryoma, por el hecho de que él se confundió desde mucho antes de matar por primera vez. En cambio Syusuke se fue confundiendo después. Debo decir que no son muchos reviews que piden esa pareja o que la insinúan. Pero la idea me estuvo dando vueltas en la cabeza y hubo un par de días en el que pensé en tirar todo por la borda y rehacer el fic con la perspectiva de que la pareja oficial fuese Syusuke y Sakuno. Aunque no sé si fue por la flojera o por que mi gusto por el RyoSaku es más fuerte que al final decidí seguir todo tal cual como estaba.

Lo que espero ahora es que no me lleguen más reviews pidiéndome cambiar la pareja protagonista. Sino, lo haré de verdad... Porque ganas tampoco me faltan XD (Arashi cree que es una persona ambigua en sus decisiones)

Sobre las aclaraciones. Lo único que siento que debo aclarar es la canción que Sakuno canta en este capítulo y que la haré cantar por todo el fanfic (Arashi se ríe) Pues es "Haru no Ao" Es justamente la canción de Sakuno en la serie y es realmente muy linda... Pude traducir las dos primeras estrofas, pero no tan bien como yo quise. Estas son las estrofas que ella canta: "Sakura Saku himi Omoi no Hane wo todokete Negai wo Sora ni hanatsu. Uta yo todoite Shouri no Hana wo Sakasete"... De hecho falta una parte que es "Itsu made mo imotteru" pero no supe que era todo.

Y lamento decir que no podré contestar los reviews como generalmente lo hago. Es que tengo que acostarme temprano y adivinen... no lo estoy haciendo.

Así que Doumo Arigatou a: **Echizen-Sakura, javiisi, Megumi Echizen, Sora Celes D'Rosette Tsubasa, -.Saku.-.N33cH4n.-, merrykurry, Kaeri chan, Leihen, Hikari no Hoshi, coptesita, naru-chan **y** Afrodita Oscura. **

Muchas gracias por su apoyo y por escribirme.

Bien, me debo ir... Feliz vacaciones, Feliz año nuevo super hiper atrasado Xd Nos vemos, Besos y DEJENME REVIEWS!!!! Gracias de antemano. Bye!


	6. Reencuentro en Kyoto

Vaya... me digné a aparecer jeje...

Cómo están? Ojalá super bien n-n Punyan... Mmhh... estoy feliz jeje, así que haré estas notas de autora más cortas. Qué extraño xD

Bueno, ya saben leerme.

Y ya saben que PoT no es mío n.nU Seep, ese es mi Dissclairmer xD

Heart Of Sword

Autora: Arashi Shinomori

Capítulo 6: Reencuentro en Kyoto.

Los días últimamente se estaban haciendo cada vez más fríos. Por una obvia razón. El invierno hacía tiempo que había llegado.

Aunque... Ese día, en especial, estaba soleado. En los días anteriores había nevado.

Sakuno despertó con ese calorcito que siempre está en nuestra cama cuando estamos en invierno. Está abrazando la muñeca que Ryoma le regaló. Y la que le regaló su padre estaba al otro lado.

La muchacha seguía con sueño. Se dio una vuelta en su lecho, pero ya no pudo dormirse. Así que se sentó en su futón y se dedicó a observar sus dos muñecas. Total, nadie la apuraba para hacer el desayuno.

Sin embargo, sintió un ruido. Así que tomó su muñeca y fue a ver qué pasaba.

- "¡Buenos días Saku-chan!"- la abrazó Eiji, cuando ella apareció por el comedor.

- "Buenos días"- saludó a modo general cuando notó al grupo de asesinos dispuestos a devorarse su desayuno que sin duda ella no había preparado.

Entonces Kawamura salió de la cocina con un plato con Sushi, que era para él.

- "Buenos días Sakuno-chan... "- dejó el plato en la mesa- "Su desayuno va marchando en seguida"- entonces partió hacia la cocina a servir más.

Sakuno, sin embargo, estaba confundida. ¿Desde cuándo ellos se levantaban antes que ella?. Al parecer se estaba volviendo floja.

Al final, terminó sentándose y dejando su muñeca sobre sus rodillas. Era la única en Yukata, y estaba con el pelo desordenado y suelto. En verdad parecía que recién había salido de la cama. En comparación a los chicos quienes estaban vestidos y desayunando de lo mejor.

- "Al parecer a alguien se le quedaron pegadas las mantas del futon"- la molestó Momoshiro.

- "Jejeje... Es que no tenía ganas de levantarme"- se excusó ella.

- "¡Qué raro!"- comentó Oishi- "Si era usted la que quería despertarse temprano para asear la casa"

- "Es que... Tampoco tengo ganas de hacerlo hoy"

- "¿Ryuzaki-chan se siente mal?"- preguntó Eiji preocupado mientras la abrazaba.

- "Bueno... Mal no me siento, es sólo que... estuve pensando mucho anoche. En algo que parecía estar olvidando"- todos le prestaron atención. La chica miraba al techo con un dejo de melancolía- "Tengo dieciséis años, estoy en la primavera de mi vida, pero... pronto llegará el día que pase la fecha de soltería y hasta el momento no tengo un novio o alguien con la cual poder estabilizarme y formar una familia, así que quizás seré una solterona y... y... y... ¡Ay! ... No vale la pena seguir así"- suspiró cansadamente.

Sinceramente, lo único que pensaron los asesinos al escuchar aquella declaración fue que era... extraña. Aunque, tenía sentido. Sakuno estaba frustrada porque pronto pasaría a la edad en donde ya no se podía conseguir marido. Asunto que molestaba a muchas japonesas, además de la nieta de Sumire. Pero, lamentablemente, les daban cinco años para conseguir pareja y formar familia. Sin duda ser mujer no era muy agradable.

De pronto, todos miraron a Oishi, a excepción de Tezuka, ya que como él era la "mamá" de Seigaku bien podría hacer algo con el ánimo de la pequeña en ese día.

Syuichiroh suspiró y pensó en alguna cosa que sirviese para animarla. Pero ni siquiera se le ocurría el nombre de algún muchacho con el cual la chica podría tener una relación formal y así casarse con él.

- "Y... "- bueno, valía la pena preguntar- "¿Ryuzaki-chan no tiene más amigos?"- preguntó de pronto el vice capitán.

La chica, que se había puesto a jugar con las trenzas de su muñeca, levantó la vista y pestañeó.

Bueno ella sí tenía amigos, pero últimamente no podían ir a visitarla por ser cercanos al Shogun. Aunque...

- "Oigan... ¿A quiénes servían ustedes?... ¿Al Bakufu o a la Resistencia?"- preguntó la muchacha, con un tono de voz que parecía denunciar dobles intenciones.

- "A la Resistencia. Específicamente a los Ishinshishi de Choushuu"- respondió Tezuka un poco extrañado.

- "Entonces... ustedes han peleado contra los Shinsengumi ¿verdad?"

- "Si"- respondió Syusuke.

- "Así que han podido verlos de cerca¿cierto?"

- "Si"- volvió a responder Fuji.

- "Y... ¿son guapos?"

Un escalofrío pasó por la espina dorsal de cada uno de los jóvenes allí presentes.

Sakuno no notó tal efecto pues tenía su vista ocupada en el plato de Sushi que Kawamura le había dejado en frente sin que ella se hubiese dado cuenta.

Los asesinos miraron a la única chica presente en la mesa. ¿A qué venía aquel interrogatorio? Además una cosa era pelear contra un Lobo de Mibu, la otra muy distinta era fijarse en que fuese un prospecto de marido para una japonesa.

- "Nya... Ryuzaki-chan... eh... ¿no va a comer?"- preguntó Eiji nervioso.

La nieta de Sumire se echó una pieza de Sushi a la boca a modo de respuesta, mientras los asesinos soltaban el aire, que habían retenido, de forma más aliviada.

El tema quedó cerrado.

Aunque la chica de trenzas no se había mejorado del todo.

Al parecer, la mañana, o mejor dicho el día, sería bastante largo.

UuUuUuUuUuU

Después del desayuno, Sakuno se dirigió a su habitación. Ganas de convivir no tenía y la yukata la hacía sentir una inútil. Así que prefirió sencillamente ir y ponerse un Kimono y... ponerse a barrer. Porque hasta el momento, esa era la única solución a días como ése.

Así que eso hizo. Se fue a barrer al frente de la entrada de su casa, después de haberse vestido. Y aunque la escoba estaba rota, no le importó demasiado. Sólo le importaba despejarse.

- "Ryuzaki-chan"- le llamó Oishi.

- "¿Sí?"

- "Me presta la escoba, por favor"

- "Eh... Sí"

Entonces la escoba pasó a manos de otro dueño y la mente de la muchacha no se despejó. Suspiró cansadamente y se sentó en el suelo.

De pronto el poco ánimo que sentía, se esfumó.

- "Ryuzaki-chan..."

¿Y ahora que querían?

¿Acaso no bastaba con que se sintiera sola, triste y abandonada ese día, para que además la molesten con trivialidades?

- "¿Sí?"- Bueno, había que contestar de buena forma. Como una señorita.

- "La escoba se acaba de romper"- le avisó Oishi apenado, aunque algo nervioso, pero apenado al fin y al cabo.

¿Qué acaso no había un Dios!

UuUuUuUuUuU

Sakuno caminaba por el sendero con el aura tan pesada como si tuviese la culpa de todos los problemas del mundo.

Los chicos de Seigaku la acompañan pero están más atrás. La vigilan de que no cometiese alguna locura.

Realmente la chica les importa mucho, porque además de ser el mayor tesoro de su entrenadora, también es para ellos una especie de hermanita menor. Y si la pequeña sufría, lo mejor es levantarle el ánimo como pudiesen.

Aunque ahora lo único que lograron hacer fue acompañarla a Kyoto a comprarse una escoba.

Y ellos ni dinero tenían como para invitarla a comer...

¿Qué clase de hermanos mayores eran?

¡Alto! Si ellos entraban a deprimirse, la pequeña Sakuno quedaría peor ya que por el momento ellos eran su único apoyo.

Ryoma miró a Sakuno, mientras sus sempai comenzaban a caminar más lento. La pequeña no estaba bien y él, extrañamente, tampoco. Ya que, después de la confesión de la muchacha en el desayuno, estuvo de muy mal humor. A tal punto que llegó a gritarle a Tezuka-bushou por mandarlo a buscar la escoba para limpiar el dojo. ¿El resultado? Él tuvo que correr 20 vueltas alrededor de la casa y Oishi-sempai fue por la escoba. Y soportar las burlas de Momoshiro-sempai y Eiji-sempai. Cosa que no ayudó mucho a que cambiara su humor.

Ryoma por lo general no basaba sus cambios de ánimo en otras personas. Es decir, le importaba poco y nada lo que le ocurría a la demás gente. Para él, la empatía es un sentimiento tonto que no tenía porqué sentir. Así demostraba su espíritu asesino.

Pero cuando oyó lo de los Shinsengumi guapos, lo primero que pensó fue que Sakuno se había vuelto loca. Luego de que ella era una niña bastante rara. Y por último pensó que ella debía mirarlo a él como prospecto de marido.

Y ahí se detuvo, durante todo el desayuno, sintiendo varios escalofríos correr por su espina, de pronto se halló confundido. Además de sumar sus ganas de ahorcar a todos los Shinsengumi.

Mejor sería que tirara su espada lejos, antes que le diese por cortar en dos a la primera persona que se le cruce por delante.

Suspiró cansadamente. Esto no podía seguir así.

UuUuUuUuUuU

Cuando llegaron a Kyoto, ninguno supo qué diablos hacer.

Sakuno pareció achicarse cuando notó que en las calles habían demasiadas parejas. Y Ryoma comenzó a gruñir sin razón alguna. Parecía como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo para arruinar el día a los demás.

- "Eh... Ryuzaki-chan... no respondió a mi pregunta… ¿se acuerda?"- salio de pronto Oishi con un tono nervioso.

- "Sí, si tengo amigos aparte de ustedes... ¿Por qué?"

- "Me lo preguntaba porque pensé que quizás usted... podría... tener una relación... con uno de ellos"

¡Bingo! Los nueve pares de ojos se posaron en la nieta de Sumire.

Sakuno se llevó una mano al mentón, adoptando el clásico gesto pensativo. Estaba analizando aquella propuesta hecha por Syuichiroh. Pero... por más que le daba vueltas, no le encajaba. De hecho le daba hasta risa pensar en ello.

Esbozó una sonrisa divertida y terminó riéndose. Estos chicos sí que le querían subir el ánimo.

- "¿Sucede algo Sakuno-chan?"- preguntó Syusuke confundido. Como quien no entiende un chiste.

Pero al momento en que Ryuzaki iba a responder, una persona se adelanta al hablar. Los saluda a todos.

Es la anciana Nadeshiko. La que había hospedado a los chicos de Seigaku, antes de que lo hiciera Sakuno.

UuUuUuUuUuU

Parecía que el Kimono pronto se rompería. Pero era preferible eso a que ellos la alcanzaran. Por último, cuando se librara de ellos, se compraría otro.

Lo que le afectaba era su cansancio. No quería correr más. Estaba agotada. Aunque... su problema es que sus perseguidores tenían katanas en las manos y ella, desde que salió de su casa, no encontró a su fiel Kodachi entre las mangas del kimono. Quizás su hermano se la había quitado en la mañana, antes de que huyera de casa.

Además, tenía otro problema, no sabía porqué las calles de Kyoto ese día estaban más transitadas que de costumbre.

Tomó más aire y alargó el paso. Tenía tres opciones. Entregarse, escapar o suicidarse. Ninguna le gustaba, pero debía decidir. Y rápido.

Decidió irse por la calle principal. Con un poco de suerte, a lo mejor perdía de vista a esos estúpidos samurai.

UuUuUuUuUuU

Cuando se encontraron con Nadeshiko, lo primero que hizo ella fue saludarlos y decir con alegría que venía del cementerio. Le había dejado flores frescas a la tumba de su esposo.

Los jóvenes, obviamente, la saludaron y comenzaron a acompañarla, mientras la plática continuaba. Es que se habían enterado que iban al mismo destino. Al mercado de Kyoto, el cual está en la calle principal.

Iban conversando de lo mejor, cuando un carruaje se detuvo frente a ellos. Un carruaje occidental tirado por caballos. De él bajaron dos jóvenes, vestidos con hakama y gi muy finos. Parecían ser nobles.

El primero que descendió, tiene el cabello negro y corto, sin flequillo. Los ojos son de un color negro y la tez algo morena. Es alto y fornido. Y posee una presencia casi de grandeza, por su porte elegante. El segundo es pelirrojo con el cabello corto y el flequillo largo, que le tapa el ojo izquierdo. Es de estatura media y más delgado. Se diferencia del primero por sus gestos de seguridad en sí mismo.

Todo el grupo de asesinos se colocaron casi atrás de las dos mujeres a las cuales acompañaban. La situación les provocó mala espina. La anciana Nadeshiko, en cambio, se sorprendió mucho al ver a aquellos jóvenes tan bien parecidos. Y Sakuno... bueno... ella no parecía estar tan sorprendida.

- "Kippei-kun, Akira-kun¿cómo han estado?, Tanto tiempo sin verlos"- exclamó la chica emocionada, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

- "Saku-chan, es verdad, no nos hemos visto hace mucho tiempo"- respondió el de cabello negro. Él era Kippei. Colocó una mano por sobre la cabeza de la chica y le sonrió- "Estás más alta"

- "¿En serio?"

- "Sip"- le respondió Kamio, el pelirrojo, bastante alegre.

- "Y ustedes están más guapos con esas ropas tan caras"- devolvió el elogio la chica.

De pronto Sakuno sintió un par de tirones en la manga de su kimono. Fue Nadeshiko quien la miraba interrogante.

- "Disculpen chicos, les quiero presentar a unas personas. Ella es Hirai Nadeshiko, una señora buena amiga mía"

- "Un placer señora, mi nombre es Tachibana Kippei, un gusto en conocerla"

- "Lo mismo digo, yo soy Kamio Akira, es un placer"

- "Mi nombre es Hirai Nadeshiko un gusto en conocer a ambos chicos tan encantadores"

- "Y ellos son..."- Sakuno miró a los chicos de la Seigaku para comenzar a presentarlos, pero éstos le dieron a entender con la mirada que no querían que los presentaran... todavía- "Unos discípulos de mi abuela"

- "Un placer"- habló fríamente Tezuka por todos. Los demás sólo inclinaron la cabeza... por respeto.

- "El placer es nuestro"- respondieron Kippei y Kamio.

Y luego un clima helado pareció envolverlos. La chica y la anciana lo sintieron, y decidieron cortarlo antes que pasara a mayores. Después de todo, estaban ellas entre medio.

v"Y... bueno... ¿qué hacen ustedes por aquí?"- preguntó Sakuno de pronto.

- "Lo mismo preguntamos nosotros. Generalmente te quedas en tu casa haciendo el aseo"- respondió Tachibana.

- "Bueno... Vinimos a comprar unas cosas"- se excusó Sakuno. Entonces el ambiente quedó en silencio. La chica notó algo extraño y preguntó- "Y... ¿Cómo está Ann-chan¿no viene con ustedes?"

Kippei se sorprendió ante la pregunta, mientras que Kamio desvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

- "No. Se nos perdió en el mercado. Ya sabes como es Ann, le gusta mirar los broches para el cabello y los kimono. Igual que tú"- dijo Tachibana, aparentemente tranquilo.

- "Cuando te vimos, pensamos que la habías visto, por eso nos acercamos... Además de saludar, claro"- agregó Akira.

- "Aunque mandamos a unos guardias para que la busquen. Ya que vamos donde el Shogun..."

- "Aún así, si la ves¿puedes llevarla a la casa del Shogun, por favor?"

- "Sí, no hay problema"- Ryuzaki sonrió.

- "Gracias"- respondió Kamio, más aliviado.

- "Bien, ya debemos irnos"- avisó Kippei, luego se acercó a Sakuno y depositó un beso sobre la mejilla de la chica, al igual que Akira. Luego se despidieron de los demás y retomaron su camino. Pero cuando estuvieron al lado de los asesinos de Seigaku, los miraron con desprecio antes de continuar yéndose.

- "Tu amigos son muy educados, Sakuno-chan... "- comentó la anciana, al lado de la chica.

- "Gracias"- respondió ella.

Pero, todos los espadachines no pensaron lo mismo que ellas.

- "Ryuzaki-chan... "- comenzó a hablar Sadaharu- "¿Esos eran los amigos que usted decía?"- preguntó con dobles intenciones, a la vez que sacaba su libreta y pincel.

- "Sí"- respondió Sakuno calmadamente, mientras Inui anotaba aquella información en un rincón de su libreta.

Ryoma ya estaba que reventaba. Estaba enojado, casi furioso, mejor dicho iracundo. Ese beso lo hizo enojar mucho, por que esos tipos se tomaron la libertad de besar a Sakuno, y ella no hubiese hecho nada para evitarlo. Esa actitud de los besos era para los occidentales, no para los japoneses.

Gruñó un poco y comenzó a adelantarlos a todos.

La anciana notó el comportamiento del menor de los asesinos y rió discreta. Syusuke, quien estaba al lado de ella, la miró interrogante. Entonces ella le indicó que se agachara y le susurró al oído lo que pasaba. Luego de un rato, eran los dos los que se estaban riendo.

- "¿Pasa algo Fuji-san, Nadeshiko-san?"- preguntó Sakuno, curiosa.

- "Nada en especial"- respondió el prodigio y continuó riéndose.

UuUuUuUuUuU

Siguió corriendo por los pasajes de Kyoto, hasta que vio la salida. La calle principal de la ciudad, que daba al mercado, ahora parecía ser intransitable por los cientos de personas que estaban a esa hora.

- "Mierda"- maldijo por lo bajo.

- "Ya tranquila preciosa. Ven con nosotros, no te haremos daño"- gritó uno de sus perseguidores con un tono que denotaba dobles intenciones no muy buenas.

- "No tanto"- especificó otro, que corría al lado del primero que habló-

La chica ahora tenía dos opciones. Se entregaba o se lanzaba a la multitud de gente. Eligió la segunda, así que pensó que su sentido común estaba funcionando de maravillas.

Corrió hasta la calle principal de Kyoto y se hizo paso entre la gente que estaba reunida a esa hora. Observaban algo.

Cuando casi llegó al final de aquella pared humana, miró hacia atrás para ver a sus perseguidores, quienes fielmente iban tras ella, a pesar de los gritos de la demás gente. Sin embargo, justo en ese instante su pie se interpuso con el de otra persona, haciendo que cayera.

- "¡CUIDADO!"- gritó un joven desde la otra pared humana.

Aún así, no logró tocar el suelo, ya que un hombre le tomó la mano para evitar que cayera.

- "Harada Sanosuke"- susurró ella asombrada.

Mientras que su salvado la miraba seriamente.

Desde la otra pared, Momoshiro se mantenía expectante. Como era el más alto, logró mirar todo el accidente de aquella chica.

Cuando llegaron a la calle principal, se dieron cuenta que había una especie de espectáculo en el lugar. Luego, la señora Nadeshiko recordó que ese día los Shinsengumi llegaban a Kyoto luego de una misión a un lugar que no logró acordarse.

Como Seigaku era enemiga de los Shinsen y Sakuno quería ver si los rumores eran ciertos, fueron a verlos. Pero el único que logró ver algo fue Takeshi. Y cuando vio el accidente, lo único que logró hacer fue gritar "cuidado"

- "¿Qué pasó Momoshiro?"- le preguntó Sadaharu, quien estaba anotando todo en su libreta.

- "Una chica se abalanzó hacia los Shinsen. Una chica rubia con kimono anaranjado"- explicó él.

La chica rubia fue ayudada por el miembro de los Lobos de Mibu y lo miró entre asustada y agradecida. Sus perseguidores aún no se habían dado cuenta que estaba junto a un Shinsen.

Sanosuke Harada tomó a la chica del brazo y la lanzó hacia el otro extremo de la calle. Donde están nuestros protagonistas.

- "Oye Sadaharu"- dijo Momoshiro.

- "¿Que?"

- "¿Conoces a un Shinsen de pelo castaño, desordenado y largo, ojos oscuros y con una lanza?"

- "Sí. Es Harada Sanosuke, capitán del décimo escuadrón del Shinsengumi, tiene un carácter fuerte y le gusta proteger a sus subordinados, es hábil con la lanza"- especificó Inui, leyendo su cuaderno.

- "Y... ¿Qué pasó con la chica, nya?"- preguntó Eiji, cambiando el tema.

- "Él la tiró a este lado"- respondió Takeshi- "Luego la perdí de vista"- agregó.

La chica perseguida desde el otro lado notó algo terrible. Sus perseguidores la habían encontrado y estaban dispuestos a llevarla a casa nuevamente. Lo mejor era seguir esperando.

El Shinsen salvador de la muchacha notó la presencia de los samurai, al igual que todo su grupo. Estaban cansados de su misión pero algo de acción no les hacía mal.

De pronto todos comenzaron a oír ruidos de espadas. Los perseguidores habían sido retados por el Grupo Shinsen.

- "¡Los civiles aléjense por favor!"- gritaban los Miburo mientras continuaban peleando.

v"Nya... es mejor irse"- sugirió Eiji al oír todo el ajetreo. Y así hicieron.

No se sabía qué estaba ocurriendo y muchas personas estaban confusas. Sakuno comenzó a caminar lentamente detrás de los chicos y de la anciana, hasta que se dio cuenta que le habían robado de nuevo su dinero. Decidió devolverse, ya que no tenía idea de nada, y así ir a recuperarlo. Sin embargo, cuando encontró su bolso, sintió un tirón del cuello de su kimono y luego la fría sensación del acero de una katana filosa rozando su cuello.

Ryoma se dio la vuelta. Iba de los últimos cuando notó el gemido que hizo la chica al notar su dinero extraviado... No le dio mayor importancia hasta otro gemido por parte de ella. Increíblemente logró escucharlo.

Al darse la vuelta lo comprendió todo.

- "Maldición"- pensó y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el mal nacido que tenía agarrada a la chica. Tenía que ser justo ella a la que habían tomado como rehén.

Fue corriendo mientras desenvainaba su espada hacia el espadachín.

Sakuno estaba aterrada y pequeñas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos rojizos. El frío acero tocaba su garganta y eso la estaba desesperando. El samurai que la había agarrado la tenían tan bien sujeta que apenas podía forcejear contra él. Tenía miedo, así que cerró fuertemente los ojos pensando en que pronto pasaría todo.

- "¡SUELTA A SAKUNO!"- gritó Ryoma furioso, con su espada desenvainada ya y a punto de atacar. Su mirada gatuna estaba fija en el captor.

La espada del samurai le hizo una herida leve en el cuello a la chica, haciendo que Echizen se enojara más. Quería matar a ese tipo por haberla tocado.

Unos tipos se acercaron al asesino de la Seigaku para así atacarlo y ayudar a su amigo. Ryoma logró vencerlos pero se hirió el brazo. Aún así quiso seguir peleando.

- "Será mejor que no toques a los civiles"- susurró una voz ajena a la situación. Luego mató al samurai y tomó a Sakuno en sus brazos.

Ryoma frenó su ataque al ver el cadáver del hombre en el suelo y a la chica en brazos de un Shinsengumi.

- "Para la próxima vez tenga más cuidado señorita"- dijo el Miburo, dejando a Sakuno en el suelo.

- "Sakuno... Vamonos"- ordenó Ryoma luego de ver la escena. Tomó a la chica del brazo y se marchó.

- "Eh... Ryoma-kun..."

- "Quizás usted debería cuidar mejor a su esposa"- le aconsejó el Shinsen.

- "Gracias... Lo tomaré en cuenta para la próxima vez que me encuentre contigo"- respondió irónicamente el joven de ojos gatunos.

El Lobo de Mibu les sonrió de una forma bastante peculiar. Parecida a la sonrisa de Syusuke.

Sakuno y Ryoma se marcharon hacia donde estaban los demás. Ellos después se dieron cuenta de todo lo que había ocurrido. Así que no pudieron hacer nada.

- "¡Nya! Saku-chan¿está bien?"- preguntó Kikumaru al verla llegar y notar el corte en el cuello de la muchacha.

- "Sí"

- "Pero... ¿y ese corte?"

La anciana escuchó esto y sacó de sus bolsillos unas vendas y comenzó a curar el cuello de la chica. Luego quiso curar la herida de Echizen, pero él apartó el brazo, diciendo que eran solamente unos rasguños.

- "Ryoma-kun se hirió sólo por salvarme..."- pensó sonrojada Sakuno, mientras se tocaba el cuello.

Tuvieron que continuar hasta el mercado. Estaban casi todos pensativos. De hecho parecían que caminaban porque sí.

El día... parecía ser... eternamente largo.

UuUuUuUuUuU

- "Kippei... ¿Ha llegado ya Ann-chan?"- preguntó Kamio, justo al frente del palacio del Shogun.

- "No. Y no creo que podamos seguir esperándola"- respondió Tachibana de manera furiosa. Luego dio la vuelta y comenzó a entrar.

- "Escúchame Kippei"- habló Akira con tono amenazador- "Si ella no llega, haré que los asesinos de la Fudoumine vayan a buscarla"

- "Haz lo que quieras"- dijo serenamente- "Pero... te quiero aviso que... si la encuentran muerta, el Shogun no podrá vernos con buenos ojos"- entonces, finalmente, entró al castillo.

- "Sí, capitán"- y Kamio entró.

UuUuUuUuUuU

Paseaba por el mercado de Kyoto como si no hubiese ocurrido nada. Pero no era así. Su respiración agitada y el sudor de su frente la delataban.

No tenía dinero, ni comida, ni siquiera algo para vender. Se sentía una total fracasada porque no sabía en qué podría ser buena, como para buscar un trabajo.

Y tampoco podía volver a casa, luego de la traición que habían hecho en su contra. Estaba cansada y lo único que quería era un poco de agua y un futon para poder dormir tranquila. Pero sabía que pronto podrían comenzar a buscarla de nuevo y esta vez quizás no habría un Shinsen cerca para salvarla.

UuUuUuUuUuU

Como había un puesto que vendía calamar y pescado asado en el mercado de Kyoto, decidieron comprar allí.

Luego continuaron caminando por el mercado, viendo si vendían escobas.

Con todo el lío de los Shinsengumi, Sakuno parecía haber olvidado su estado de melancolía, y de hecho su ánimo había mejorado bastante.

Pero Ryoma se mantuvo callado y cabizbajo desde la pelea. Estuvo pensando en que debía hacerse más fuerte... para proteger a Sakuno. Ya que, sino hubiese sido por la intervención de ese Lobo de Mibu, quizás ahora Ryuzaki estaría...

Mejor era no pensar en ello.

Suspiró pensando en que llegaría a la casa a entrenar como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Sakuno comenzó a caminar con la mente en blanco. No había mucho que pensar. Se sentía algo molesta. Pero...

- "¡Lo siento!"- sin pensarlo se halló de pronto en el suelo junto a otra chica más.

- "No se preocupe"- dijo la chica de trenzas extensas- "Fue mi cul... ¿Ann-chan?"

- "¿Eh?"- la joven misteriosa levantó su cara. Era rubia, de cabellos hasta el hombro y ojos celestes, con la piel pálida y las mejillas aún arreboladas. Vestía un kimono anaranjado y sucio. Era Tachibana Ann, amiga de la infancia de Ryuzaki Sakuno- "¡Sakuno¡Qué alegría verte!"

Las dos amigas se levantaron y se abrazaron. Luego se tomaron las manos contentas por verse de nuevo.

- "¿Y cómo has estado?"- comenzó a hablar la chica de trenzas.

- "Bien ¿y tú?"

- "Bien también"- respondió- "A propósito... Hace poco nos encontramos con Kippei-kun y Akira-kun. Y querían verte en la casa del Shogun"- dijo Sakuno simplista.

Pero Ann pareció haber entrado en un estado de shock.

Los asesinos de Seigaku, quienes se habían mantenido al margen de la conversación por estar hablando con la anciana Nadeshiko, chocaron con Ann sin querer y la miraron interrogante.

Pero, finalmente la chica cayó al suelo. Se había desmayado.

UuUuUuUuUuU

- "Bien... lo que haremos será lo siguiente: Yo, Oishi, Inui, Kawamura y Kaoru acompañaremos a Nadeshiko-san a su casa. Syusuke, Eiji, Momoshiro y Ryoma acompañarán a Ryuzaki-chan a cuidar a su amiga¿quedó claro?"- todos asintieron, entonces el capitán comenzó a caminar siendo seguido por los asesinos nombrados y la señora Nadeshiko.

Sakuno y los demás vieron como se marchaban. Momoshiro sostenía el cuerpo de Ann en sus brazos.

- "¿Y bien¿Qué haremos ahora?"- preguntó Eiji a los demás

- "Supongo que buscar un lugar donde dejar a la chica descansar"- sugirió Syusuke- "Porque al parecer Momoshiro no la podrá sostener por mucho tiempo"

- "Tranquilos, lo tengo todo bajo control"- respondió Takeshi con aires de superioridad

- "¿Seguro?"

- "Sí... "- entonces se fijó en la chica que sostenía en sus brazos. Por alguna extraña razón sentía que la había visto antes.

- "¡Lo siento!"- exclamó Sakuno apenada- "Acabo de acordarme que veníamos a comprar una escoba"

Ryoma la miró y comenzó a caminar con dirección al mercado. La chica lo miró interrogante.

- "Yo te acompañaré"

- "Eh... está... está bien. Gracias, Ryoma-kun"

- "Saa... entonces nosotros nos quedaremos aquí"- les avisó Fuji.

- "Sí"

Sakuno y Ryoma se dirigieron al mercado de Kyoto a comprar la escoba.

Momoshiro colocó a Ann en una banca cercana al lugar donde estaban. No es que la chica pesara, pero llamaban mucho la atención en ese estado.

- "Nya¿no qué la tenías bajo control Momo?"- le molestó Kikumaru.

- "¡Cállate Eiji!"

Syusuke se quedó mirando la escena, pero estaba pensando en otra cosa. Había algo que le preocupaba. Y tenía que ver con Sakuno y Ryoma.

- "¿Pasa algo Syusuke?"- preguntó el pelirrojo curiosamente

- "Sólo... estaba... pensando"- aclaró distantemente.

- "¿Sobre qué?"- canturreó Takeshi sonriente, mientras se sentaba al lado de Ann.

- "Sobre Saku-chan y O'chibi"

- "¡Estás celoso!"- le gritó Eiji.

- "Saku-chan es como mi hermanita menor. Prefiero seguir viéndola así"

- "Eso es lo que tú dices"- le respondió Kikumaru.

- "Sí, pero... aunque la mirara de otra forma, no tendría oportunidad. Ya que O'chibi le gusta Saku-chan. Y a Saku-chan le gusta O'chibi. Sólo que aún no se dan cuenta"

Los dos chicos se le quedaron viendo confundidos.

- "Piénsenlo. Cuando Sakuno-chan se quejó esta mañana sobre el matrimonio estaba mirando a Ryoma, y después de que dijo lo de los Shinsengumi, O'chibi estuvo gruñendo todo el tiempo"- hizo una pausa- "Además, Sakuno-chan llama únicamente a Ryoma con el sufijo 'Kun', mientras que a todos los demás nos llama 'San'. Eso indica la confianza que se tienen, porque él no se ha quejado"

- "¡Nya! Ya entendí. Así que también cuando O'chibi durmió abrazando a Saku-chan se estaban demostrando cariño, Hoi Hoi"

- "Entonces... Tendremos que hacer algo para que estén juntos... ¿no?"- preguntó Momo.

- "Un momento, Momoshiro. Lo que estás diciendo puede ser con buena intención, pero tenemos que analizar primero la situación. Primero, no sabemos si Tezuka todavía tiene en pie la norma de que si te vuelves débil, mueres en Seigaku. Y segundo, no sabemos la opinión de los demás"

- "¿A qué te refieres?"- preguntó Takeshi

- "Escucha: Cuando te enamoras de alguien, ese alguien pasa a ser una debilidad para ti. En este caso, si un día un enemigo atacara a Ryoma, podría atacar a Sakuno primero para hacer que O'chibi pierda. Tezuka no quiere a nadie con debilidades y si se entera de ello, podría matar a Ryoma por ser débil. Además, no sabemos qué piensan los demás. Por lo que se nota, todos queremos a Saku-chan como una hermanita menor y estamos dispuestos a protegerla, pero... si O'chibi muere, Saku-chan quedará desolada... Porque ella le tiene miedo a la soledad"

- "¿Nya?"

- "Es natural... que un niño que pierda a sus padres de manera trágica sufra. Saku-chan perdió a su mamá en un incendio y eso le generó un trauma. Luego, mientras vivía con Sumire-sensei, ella murió. Y Sakuno-chan quedó sola por un año. Cuando hicimos la primera visita a su casa¿se acuerdan que hizo Saku-chan?"- los dos negaron- "Nos dio instancias para quedarnos más tiempo en la casa. Y cuando habló al final sobre Sumire-chan, intentaba evitar el tema. No por la muerte en sí. Sino por la soledad que sentía en ese minuto"

- "Entonces... si O'chibi muriera ahora, Saku-chan podría... estar peor que hoy día"

- "Sí... Por eso es mejor esperar y saber la opinión de todos. Porque quizás pronto debamos irnos... y Saku-chan quedará sola de nuevo..."

Los chicos bajaron la cabeza pensativos. No era muy agradable lo que estaban diciendo.

UuUuUuUuUuU

Sakuno iba toda feliz de vuelta del mercado. Su nueva escoba era muy linda y fuerte. El vendedor le aseguró que no se rompería fácilmente. Y le regaló otra más. Así que iba contenta pensando en que podría limpiar su casita ahora y dejarles una escoba para el dojo.

Ryoma, en cambio, iba pensativo. Las palabras del Shinsen le daban vuelta en la cabeza, Ese estúpido Lobo de sonrisa fastidiosa, lo había visto una vez y ya quería matarlo. Es que... aquel tipo había tocado a Sakuno y... y... y... quizás se estaba volviendo loco.

Aunque... él no conoce los síntomas de la locura.

Miró a la chica de trenzas, pero se sentía más confundido.

Algo raro le estaba pasando cada vez que estaba a su lado. Y pronto lo descubriría...

UuUuUuUuUuU

Después de un rato Sakuno y Ryoma llegaron. Y un poco más tarde, Tezuka y los demás también. Así que decidieron partir a casa, ya que habían terminado todas las diligencias que debía hacer.

Sobre Ann, decidieron llevarla a la casa y así curar sus posibles heridas. Luego, cuando despertara, ver si se quedaría con ellos o regresara a casa.

A Momoshiro le tocó cargarla. Lo cual le alegró porque no poseía un peso exagerado, sino uno más bien agradable y porque así podría recordar mejor de dónde la había visto.

Pasada una hora, llegaron a casa. Tezuka los mandó a entrenar, excepto a Momo, Eiji y Syusuke porque debían dejar a Ann en el futón. Luego entrenarían.

Sakuno, por mientras, se dispuso a hacer la cena. Y mientras cortaba las verduras, entró Sadaharu a la cocina.

- "Discúlpeme Ryuzaki-chan, pero me puede dar algunos vegetales para hacer un té"

- "¿No necesitará hierbas, Inui-san?"- le corrigió Sakuno.

- "No. Necesito vegetales"

- "¿Y cómo se hace un té con vegetales?"

- "Ya lo sabrá usted"- respondió misteriosamente Inui con un brillo maligno en sus gafas.

Mientras tanto, los chicos y Ann estaban en la pieza de Sakuno, ya que decidieron dejarla dormir ahí. Tenían que hacerla dormir en el futon de la chica de trenzas, luego ella armaría otro futon para descansar.

- "Nya... Momo... ¿qué se supone que haremos con la chica?"

- "Supongo que... meterla a la cama"

Ann comenzó a abrir los ojos. Estaba despertándose. Y cuando oyó esa frase se asustó mucho.

Syusuke, que había detectado el ki de Ann activo, decidió jugarle una broma a Takeshi.

- "Momo... ¿por qué no le sacas el obi?"

- "¿Para qué?"

- "Así estará mucho más... _cómoda_"

Ann comenzó a tener la respiración más agitada y su corazón empezó a latir más rápido. Tenía mucho miedo de que le hicieran algo malo.

Momoshiro se acercó lentamente hasta el cuerpo de la chica, creyendo ingenuamente que estaba aún inconsciente.

Tomó las puntas del obi y deshizo el nudo con un leve tirón de muñeca. La cinta se soltó y dejó el Kimono suelto.

Ann entonces no dio más y con fuerza pateó a Takeshi en el estómago.

- "**¡PERVERTIDO!**"- gritó mientras se paraba del futon, se cerraba el obi como podía y salió corriendo.

La chica rubia comenzó a correr por el pasillo hasta entrar a la cocina, donde Sadaharu ya había terminado su jugo, mientras Sakuno compadecía mentalmente a quien debiese tomarse esa bebida infernal... mejor dicho, Penal Tea.

Inui llenó un par de tazas con su jugo. Y tomó una, para así poder probarlo.

En ese instante llegó Ann, con cada una de las capas del kimono apunto de abrirse completamente. Gritaba pidiendo ayuda y justo tomó la taza que tenía Inui y se llevó el jugo a la boca.

De pronto lo vio todo negro y se desmayó nuevamente. Ese jugo era mortal.

Entonces Sadaharu tomó el cuerpo de la chica y se dirigió a la habitación de Sakuno, seguida por ella. Al llegar vieron a Momoshiro aún aguantando el dolor del golpe y a un Syusuke y Eiji riéndose felices de la vida.

Depositaron el cuerpo de Ann en el futon... Y fue ahí cuando Takeshi la reconoció.

Esa chica... Ann, era... la joven que perseguían esos samurai que se enfrentaron a los Shinsengumi.

**Notas de Autora**

(Parezco ser una ególatra al destacar solamente las notas de autora en todo e el fanfic jajaja)

Hola... Err... Lalala xD... lo siento, sé que últimamente no he sido la mejor autora del mundo(Arashi comienza a toser discretamente), pero... os pido que me disculpéis porque es menester que yo os reciba su perdón... Jajajaja en pocas palabras les pido disculpa por mis lentas actualizaciones y aunque no lo hago por gusto(no la mayoría de las veces), aún así siempre termino actualizando tarde y lamento mucho eso.

Si les sirve de consuelo me quedé transcribiendo este capítulo hasta las cuatro de la mañana...

No quiero dar excusas porque es perder tiempo y espacio... Y me pueden bloquear la cuenta por lo menos un mes si hago las nota de autoras demasiado largas...

Pero les prometo que no me moriré hasta terminar este fanfic(luego me haré el harakiri porque mi honor está más que manchado nnU)

Pasaré a temas más alegres: Primero aviso al mundo que el RyoSaku quedó elegida como pareja protagonista oficial. Así que no verán nada de Syusuke y Sakuno por aquí(pero no descarto subir un fanfic de ellos dos que estoy planeando jojojo).

También la aparición de Ann... Amantes del MomoAnn pueden saltar en una patita... Punyan... Etto... Sé que Ann no participó mucho en este capítulo nnU Pero... en el próximo sí. Porque ella... mmhh mejor no les arruino la sorpresa jajaja.

Aclaraciones: Los Shinsengumi que se vieron(lo siento, no pude evitarlo. Es mi pasión por los Miburo la que escribió gran parte de este fanfic) son Sanosuke Harada, del cual Sadaharu habló en el mismo capítulo(Oh! Me robó mi trabajo!!!) y el otro es... adivinen jajaja... es Souji Okita, el capitán del primer escuadrón del Shinsen. Dicen que era muy guapo y un genio para manejar la espada, murió muy joven(a los 25 años) por tuberculosis. Su carácter es parecido al de Syusuke(he allí la comparación de las sonrisas).

Si tienen dudas sobre la información que en el transcurso del fanfic sale pueden dejarme sus dudas en sus reviews o en su defecto mandarme un mail a mi dirección que está en mi perfil(lo admito soy muy floja para ponerlo aquí). De las dos formas les contestaré.

Bien, ahora los reviews... jejejeje.

**Echizen-Sakura**¡¡Tranquila!! Syusuke y Sakuno se querrán como dos hermanitos(omitiendo que existen las relaciones de incesto jejeje), así que podrás ver RyoSaku nn Gracias por tu comentario.

**Arihdni**: Fanfiction cortó tu review uú Lo siento. Pero te quiero agradecer la intención de dejarme tu comentario y de paso felicitarte porque amo tus fanfics! Pero no se me nota nnU

**AmyChan91**: Sí me esforcé para esta fanfic! Jajaja Gracias por el apoyo moral jajajajaja. No cambiaré la pareja, tranquila ¿ya?. Gracias por todo.

**Hikari no Hoshi**: Jajaja me gustó tu comentario. El RyoSaku es lindo así que no lo cambio. Y mis capítulos siempre son lindos jajaja, espero que este también te guste. Gracias.

**Naru-chan**: Lo siento no subí el capítulo rápido... Sobre la confusión de Syusuke y Ryoma, no es mala idea jaja pero tengo que ver si me sale algo así y sino... igual se quedará con Ryoma jajaja. Gracias por tu comentario.

**Saku-chan**: Tierna? Yo la encuentro divertida(o quizás soy sádica). Bueno, no sé si es lo antes posible, pero actualicé. Ojalá que te guste este capítulo.

**Scooky**: Se notó mucho que robé esas escenas? Gomen x.x Eres chilena? Mira que casualidad jajaja. En mis vacaciones me la pasé muy bien, gracias. Y gracias también por la yapa de los dos reviews. Lamento yo el tener que atrasarme tanto.

**Javiisi**: Sabes? No pudimos ir al fuerte que me dices... Recorrimos Chiloé en un día... fue triste. Pero no me tocó frío el clima... hacia calor x.x Te explico la posición en la que durmieron: Imagínate a Ryoma sentado al estilo indio, coloca a Sakuno encima de las piernas de Ryoma y él abrazándola. Así durmieron jaja. El SyusukexSakuno no ganó, gomen. Gracias por tu comentario.

**Megumi Echizen**: Gomen por el atraso. Al menos ganó el RyoSaku, así que estate tranquila. Lo pasé muy bien en las vacaciones, gracias. Y algo de la magia del sur logró inspirarme, luego mi inspiración se fue de vacaciones. Gracias por tu review.

**Leona Orochi**: Hola!. Que bueno que te guste como va el fanfic, ojalá te siga guste lo que se viene. Nos vemos entonces en el otro capítulo. Gracias por tu comentario.

**Sora Celes D'Rossette Tsubasa**: Neechan!! Tanto tiempo sin verte jajaja. Este capítulo lo habrías leído ayer en la noche, pero estabas muy muerta y yo también xD. Lo pasamos bien este fin de semana y lo pasaremos mejor cuando nos volvamos a juntar jajaja. Te quiero mucho!. Gracias por tu review. Este capítulo te lo dedico a ti. Después de todo, es tu primicia jajaja.

**Coptesita**: Qué feliz tu review! Me gustó mucho! Gracias!. Eres muy amable por decirme que escribo bien(mira que si me lo sigues diciendo me lo voy a creer jajaja). Ojalá que te guste este capítulo y todos los demás. Nos vemos.

**KanameSaku**: Estoy creando ese FujiSaku, por si las moscas jajaja. Algún día lo subiré, supongo. Por mientras el RyoSaku estará intacto en este fanfic. No me quitas tiempo con tu review, al contrario, me gustan que sean bien largos y los leo como mil veces jajaja. Cuídate y gracias.

Ruby: Aquí está la continuación, ojalá que te guste. Muchas gracias por leerme.

**MegumiMinami310**: Te gusta Escuela de Detectives? Jajaja Hace tiempo que no lo veo. No cambiaré de pareja, como ya dije, así que puedes seguir leyendo tranquila. Gracias.

**Sol10**: Actualizar más seguido? Veré que puedo hacer... Quería que fuera cada dos semanas, así que haré un esfuerzo. Gracias por escribirme.

Bueno chicas(y eventualmente chicos... supongo) Ojalá nos veamos en dos semanas, como tengo estipulado que actualizaré este fanfic. Así que nos veremos en ese tiempo por el momento. Cuídense, que estén bien, ojalá que disfruten este capítulo y me dejen sus lindos comentarios que tanto me alegran jajaja. Nos vemos!!


End file.
